


Dark Dive

by LeiaLibelle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (C) Ahnranya, Alternate Universe, Incest, Jumeaux, Lunettes de Soleil qui Souffrent, M/M, Past Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas - Freeform, Past Jake English/Dirk Strider, Problèmes familiaux, Twincest, abandon d'enfant
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: Le jour où sa mère meurt, Dave, 17 ans, apprend qu'il avait un frère jumeau dont il avait été séparé durant son enfance. Et à présent, il va venir vivre avec lui. Tandis que Dave et Dirk essayent d'apprendre à se connaître et à gérer cette situation nouvelle et inhabituelle, des sentiments enfouis vont ressurgir... et d'autres vont se former. Malheureusement, tomber amoureux de son frère jumeau n'est généralement pas la meilleure des idées.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahnranya : j'accéderai à tes demandes au prix d'un chapitre de darkdive u_u  
> Ahnranya : ......................  
> Ahnranya : *dirkdave  
> Lia : darkdive tho  
> Lia : j'aime bien

Dave était assis sur le canapé du salon, une manette de Xbox dans une main et une télécommande dans l’autre, pointant tant bien que mal cette dernière vers la télé pour augmenter le volume tout en tentant de ne pas faire tomber son personnage dans les flammes. Bien sûr il aurait pu mettre le jeu sur pause le temps de monter le son, mais la fonction « pause » des jeux vidéo avait été inventée pour les faibles et le jour où l’on verrait un écran figé dans la _casa de Strider_ n’était pas prêt d’arriver.

Que dire de Dave ? C’était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans aux cheveux blonds si clairs qu’on pourrait le croire atteint d’albinisme les jours où le soleil brillait un peu trop fort. Peut-être était-il même un peu albinos au fond, et cela expliquerait ses iris couleur rouge sang et leur sensibilité extrême à la lumière, l’obligeant à porter des lunettes de soleil en toutes circonstances et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Cela expliquerait aussi sa peau d’une blancheur presque maladive, cette fichue peau blanche qui ne bronzait pas même lorsqu’il s’allongeait toute la journée en plein soleil sur le toit de l’immeuble, se badigeonnant de la tête aux pieds d’huile de bronzage dans un vain espoir de prendre des couleurs.

En fait, maintenant qu’il y pensait, Dave était carrément albinos. Sous le choc de cette révélation il fit tomber sa manette sur son pied et son skateur tourna quelques instants sur lui-même avant de finir étalé misérablement par terre, sa jambe droite s’enfonçant dans le sol tandis que la caméra continua de tourner jusqu’à s’arrêter sur un angle bas étrange, sous le sol. On ne voyait donc plus à présent qu’un écran entièrement noir ainsi qu’un bout de jambe sortant de nulle part.

— Bro, est-ce que je suis albinos ? cria-t-il sans se retourner.

Une voix blasée lui répondit depuis la cuisine.

— Non, t’es juste un gamin bizarre.

Dave poussa un soupir de soulagement et reprit son jeu, l’esprit tranquille à nouveau. Le canapé sur lequel il était assis avait peut-être le double de son âge et il n’arrivait pas à trouver de position confortable. Il finit par s’asseoir à même le sol. Une autre règle de la maison était que tant que quelque chose pouvait encore être utilisé, pas question de le remplacer. Lorsqu’il avait neuf ans, Dave avait un jour essayé de jeter en douce une vieille paire de baskets dans l’espoir de pouvoir impressionner les copains avec la dernière paire à la mode par la suite. Le lendemain matin il les avait retrouvées sur sa table de chevet, un gros morceau de scotch marron recouvrant un des trous à l’arrière, avec un post-it collé dessus lisant _tu sais que la benne à ordure est assez grande pour que tu rentres dedans, Dave_. Il avait pris la menace au sérieux et n’avait plus jamais rien jeté.

Il y avait pas mal de règles à suivre dans sa famille et certaines pouvaient sans doute paraître un peu étranges, mais Dave n’avait jamais cherché à remettre en question les choix d’éducation de son frère ou leur mode de vie. Il avait grandi sans parents, leur père disparu avant même qu’il ne soit venu au monde, leur mère partie refaire sa vie avec un autre homme alors qu’il était encore tout jeune et n’ayant plus donné d’autres nouvelles qu’un chèque de temps en temps lorsqu’il y avait un peu trop de factures à payer.

Pas que Dave s’en plaigne, au fond. Il n’était pas malheureux et ne l’avait jamais été. Son frère l’avait élevé seul ; ils n’étaient certes pas riches mais il avait toujours eu à manger et des vêtements propres à se mettre sur le dos. Et puis ne pas avoir de parents pouvait avoir ses avantages. Il pouvait laisser sa chambre dans un bazar innommable sans que personne ne vienne le lui reprocher, ou manger uniquement des chips et des céréales au repas du soir, ou encore, si l’envie lui prenait, organiser un concours de rap dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit avec ses amis. Les règles de son frère étaient strictes, mais tout ce qui ne portait pas atteinte à ces règles était généralement autorisé.

Ça aidait un peu, aussi, que le frère de Dave soit tout simplement le mec le plus cool que la Terre ait jamais vu naître. Grand, beau et musclé, il gardait une casquette sur la tête même à l’intérieur, avait une collection de katana dans sa chambre qu’il passait presque autant de temps à affuter qu’à utiliser, et gagnait sa vie en montant des vidéo borderline pornographiques mettant en scène peluches et poupées qui battaient toujours les records de vues et lui avaient valu une popularité croissante et presque inégalée. Il ne bégayait pas, ne trébuchait pas, ne pleurait pas. Dave n’était même pas sûr de l’avoir seulement déjà vu _éternuer_. C’était le genre de personne qu’était son frère.

Bon, en toute modestie, Dave n’était pas trop mal non plus. En tout cas, il essayait. Il pouvait, entre autre, se vanter de n’avoir plus fait ses devoirs depuis la fin de l’école primaire et d’avoir malgré tout réussi à arriver jusqu’en Terminale (les profs le détestaient mais n’avaient aucune raison valable de le faire repiquer). Il était probablement en fait l’élève de sa génération à avoir dans sa vie cumulé autant d’heures de colles et de A+ simultanément.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus se plaindre de son physique loin d’être ingrat, son métabolisme qui lui permettait de se goinfrer de chips sans prendre un gramme, ou encore son talent naturel à maintenir une expression et une attitude calme et posée en toute circonstance — un talent qui lui était utile régulièrement puisque, contrairement à son frère, il était assez maladroit.  S’il avait de bons réflexes, cela ne l’empêchait pas de se casser la figure au moins une fois par semaine rien qu’en descendant des marches d’escalier. Mais au moins, il se cassait la figure de manière _classe_.

C’était le week-end ce jour-là et comme tous les lycéens en week-end quand il fait quarante degrés à l’ombre à tout casser, Dave avait passé la matinée enfermé chez lui et comptait bien continuer ainsi. Son frère était affairé en cuisine depuis quelques heures, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu’il était en train de cuisiner. En fait, il pourrait bien être en pleine partie de base-ball avec un groupe de strip-teaseuses de soixante-quinze ans là-dedans que ce serait déjà plus probable que l’idée qu’il soit en train de cuisiner. Dave s’en fichait. C’était une journée ordinaire.

Au bout d’un moment il entendit le générique de _Pokémon_ façon dubstep, suivi de la voix de son frère décrochant son téléphone portable, et Dave monta le son de la télé.

Il était en train de faire zigzaguer son personnage entre des rangées de filles en bikini — ce jeu n’avait aucune logique — quand son frère entra dans le salon, son iPhone encore dans la main.

— Prends tes affaires, Maman est morte.

Il avait dit ça de la même manière qu’il aurait dit « prend tes affaires, on n’a plus de café » et il fallut une bonne minute à Dave pour réaliser ce qu’il venait de dire. Maman est morte. _Maman_  ? Le terme en lui-même sonnait bizarrement, sorti de la bouche de son frère, comme si c’était un mot prononcé en langue étrangère, et il fallait du temps à son cerveau pour l’analyser et tenter de le traduire. Et plus il le répétait dans sa tête, moins il avait de sens. _Maman est morte._ Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Pas quoi dire.

Pas quoi ressentir.

— Pourquoi on doit aller à l’enterrement ? fut la seule question qui lui vint en tête.        
— On n’y va pas. On va chercher Dirk.       

Dave fixa l’écran de la télévision (qui affichait à présent un joli « Game Over ») sans vraiment le regarder. Soudain il s’en rendit compte : ce n’était pas qu’il ne savait pas ce qu’il ressentait. Il ne ressentait rien. Ne devrait-il pas être un peu triste au moins ? Il venait quand même d’apprendre que la femme qui l’avait mis au monde était morte. Il réalisa ce qu’il venait de demander à son frère et il eut soudain l’impression d’être une personne horrible. Et pourtant, c’était bien ce qu’il pensait. Une femme inconnue était morte comme il en meurt tous les jours de l’année, et il ne voyait pas ce que ça avait à voir avec lui ou son frère.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant d’arquer un sourcil.

— Attends, c’est qui Dirk ?

***

— J’ai un putain de _frère jumeau_ , et tu me l’avais jamais dit ?

Debout au milieu du salon, Dave ressentait maintenant plus de colère qu’il n’en avait jamais senti. Ses poings serrés, il ne savait pas s’il voulait crier, balancer des trucs ou juste se tirer d’ici. Son frère, bien sûr, était parfaitement impassible et occupé à fourrer des affaires dans un sac à dos.

— On parlera de ça plus tard, dit-il calmement.

Ce qui, en langage Strider, voulait dire « on n’abordera plus jamais ce sujet. » Dave plaqua ses deux mains sur le rebord du canapé.

— Arrête tes conneries ! C’est pas juste une nouvelle comme, je sais pas… « Dave, j’ai un ami qui vient manger », ou « Dave, y’a plus rien dans le frigo ». On parle d’un putain de frère jumeau, merde ! C’est le genre de chose qu’on prend le temps de mentionner !

Son frère lâcha tout ce qu’il était en train de faire et en deux enjambées il était en face de Dave, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Son expression était imperceptible derrière les lunettes de soleil aux rebords pointus qui lui cachaient les yeux, mais elle était très certainement celle de quelqu’un qui n’apprécie pas du tout ce qu’il vient d’entendre.

— Tu hausses pas ta putain de voix avec moi.

Ce n’était pas un ordre, c’était une affirmation. Dave déglutit. _Je hausse ma putain de voix si j’en ai envie_ , était ce qu’il avait envie de répondre. Mais se disputer avec son frère était souvent synonyme de problèmes et risquait de se finir en combat de trois jours et trois nuits sur le toit de l’immeuble, et ce n’était pas ce dont Dave avait besoin là tout de suite. Il tenta de reprendre son calme.

— D’accord, alors on fait quoi maintenant ? Je suis censé aller le rencontrer comme ça, au calme ? Hé salut mec, c’est moi ton frère Dave, tu viens faire un karaoké ?           
— On va pas lui parler. Il vient vivre avec nous.       
— Oh mais c’est putain de magnifique tout ça, de mieux en mieux ! Je vais pouvoir lui montrer ma chambre et on fera une soirée pyjama en regardant Mon Petit Poney et en parlant du bon vieux temps. Tout ce que j’attendais ! Oh non attends, merde, on pourra pas parler du bon vieux temps puisque que j’ai jamais rencontré mon putain de _frère jumeau_ de ma vie !

Son frère lui avait tourné le dos au milieu de sa tirade mélodramatique et était reparti finir de préparer ses affaires. Comprenant qu’il n’obtiendrait pas plus de réponse pour l’instant, il poussa un grommèlement de frustration et partit dans sa chambre chercher des vêtements qui ne le feraient pas passer pour le premier clodo venu.

***

Il était rare que Dave Strider et son frère voyagent en voiture. Son frère n’aimait pas conduire quand il ne pouvait pas pousser le champignon jusqu’à ses derniers retranchement et le prix de l’essence ou des tickets de stationnement était une raison suffisante pour utiliser les transports en commun tant que possible, aussi la décapotable orange vif restait la plupart du temps au garage à prendre la poussière.

Il faudrait quatre heures pour rejoindre la ville où vivait apparemment leur mère. La journée ne faisait que commencer et le soleil était au plus haut. L’air était brûlant au point que le paysage apparaisse flou au loin, et des deux côtés de la route on ne voyait que sécheresse et désolation. Leur voiture était équipée de climatisation mais dépenser de l’argent ou de l’énergie pour de l’air était un concept incroyablement ridicule pour les frères Strider et l’activer leur donnait la même impression que faire du vélo avec des petites roues derrière. Le toit de la décapotable était ouvert et la poussière soulevée par les pneus venait se coller à leur peau transpirante. Ni Dave ni son frère ne parlaient.

La joue appuyée sur son poing, Dave réfléchissait. Quatre heures c’était long, mais certainement pas assez pour qu’il ait le temps de digérer toutes ces informations nouvelles. Il avait l’impression de s’être pris un coup de casserole en pleine tête et d’avoir été laissé là à comater en voyant des petits canards voler au-dessus de lui. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la mort de sa mère. Ce n’était pas comme s’il la connaissait ou quoi, après tout. Il avait vu bon nombre de films où les héros orphelins passaient leur vie à se demander comment était leur génitrice ou à rêver de la rencontrer ; ce n’était pas son cas. Il n’avait jamais ressenti le besoin particulier d’avoir une mère et n’avait jamais envié ceux qui en avaient, ou en tout cas il ne pensait pas.

Ce qui le préoccupait beaucoup plus en revanche, c’était cette histoire de frère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère aîné avait gardé ça secret. Et puis d’abord, pourquoi vivait-il avec leur mère en premier lieu ? Qu’est-ce qui aurait bien pu la pousser à garder un gamin et pas les autres ? Dave se sentait frustré, sur les nerfs et complètement mort de trouille à l’idée de le rencontrer.

Inconsciemment il avait sorti son iPhone hors de sa poche et observait à présent l’écran ouvert sur les conversations récentes. Une forte pulsion d’envoyer un message à Karkat pour lui en parler le prit et il dut la réfréner. Il n’avait pratiquement pas parlé à Karkat depuis qu’ils avaient rompu et lui envoyer un message maintenant pour lui parler de ses problèmes serait vraiment agir en parfait connard. Faisant glisser son doigt sur l’écran il réfléchit à ses autres options. S’il disait à John qu’il avait avait un frère jumeau, il deviendrait sûrement impossible et lui poserait tout un tas de question — et là justement Dave avait plus besoin de réponses que d’autres interrogations. Jade était _out_ pour la même raison. Quant à Rose…

Rose, comme à son habitude, incarnait le choix raisonnable mais que l’on n’a absolument pas envie de faire. Elle était une bonne amie et le serait toujours, il n’y avait aucun doute là-dessus, et elle comprenait Dave mieux que personne. Mais elle le comprenait trop bien, souvent mieux que lui-même, et ses conseils étaient toujours durs à entendre justement parce qu’il sentait toujours qu’elle avait raison. Elle avait su qu’il était gay des années avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte lui-même, et encore, il avait fallu qu’il sorte avec Jade pendant un mois entier avant de finir par l’admettre. Elle lui avait aussi dit, quelques mois plus tôt, de mettre un terme à sa relation avec Karkat avant que les choses ne dégénèrent encore plus et qu’ils finissent par faire une connerie qui détruirait leur amitié de manière irréparable. Il ne l’avait pas écoutée, borné comme il était, et ce qu’elle avait prédit était arrivé. Bien sûr que c’était arrivé. En voulant ramasser les morceaux brisés il n’avait fait que les piétiner encore plus. Il avait dit des choses à Karkat que personne ne méritait d’entendre.

Il remit son iPhone dans sa poche, réalisant qu’il n’arriverait pas à discuter de ça avec qui que ce soit pour le moment.

***

Ils s’arrêtèrent à une station essence à l’entrée de la ville et le frère de Dave s’appuya contre le capot pour téléphoner pendant que Dave s’occupait de faire le plein. Il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas se salir, il finissait toujours avec plein d’essence sur les mains et parfois sur le jean, ce qui le mettait hors de lui. Son frère lui avait montré comment faire à dix ans et refusait de le faire lui-même depuis — Dave soupçonnait à son petit rictus amusé que c’était parce qu’il prenait plaisir à le voir se ridiculiser.

Dave essaya, mine de rien, de comprendre aux quelques mots lâchés par son frère de quoi et à qui il pouvait bien parler au téléphone. _Ouais. Ouais. On passera le prendre. Ok. Non._ Dave avait suffisamment d’information pour se faire une idée de la situation. Ils passeraient chercher Dirk quelque part avant de le ramener à la maison de leur mère pour discuter de quelque chose avec, sans doute, des membres de la famille, mais ils rentreraient chez eux le plus tôt possible. Le frère de Dave mettait un point d’honneur à ne jamais prononcer plus de mots que nécessaire et l’adolescent avait fini par apprendre à s’adapter.

Il rangea la pompe à essence et rentra dans la voiture pour sortir un paquet de lingettes de la boîte à gant et essuyer ses doigts noircis. Sa jambe tremblait nerveusement et il savait que son frère le remarquerait, mais tant pis. Ils payèrent l’essence, redémarrèrent et traversèrent la ville sans rien dire, le silence seulement brisé par les occasionnels claquements de langue agacés de son frère lorsqu’une voiture devant eux allait un peu trop lentement à son goût. Il tourna dans une rue pour se garer et lorsque Dave réalisa dans quel endroit ils se trouvaient il sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Un cimetière. Il s’en était un peu douté mais avait espéré avoir tort malgré tout.

Son frère se gara sur une place qui n’en était pas vraiment une et fit un signe de la tête à Dave pour qu’il le suive. Celui-ci sortit et avança derrière lui, traînant les jambes et gardant ses mains dans ses poches. Il n’était pas prêt. Putain, qu’il n’était pas prêt.

Il garda le regard le plus bas possible jusqu’à ce que son frère s’arrête et qu’il soit forcé de lever la tête. _Garde ton calme, Dave. Tu portes tes lunettes et ton visage est inexpressible comme toujours. Personne ne peut savoir que tu es nerveux. Sois cool._

Le jeune homme à quelques mètres tourna la tête en même temps que lui et le souffle de Dave se coupa.

La première chose qu’il remarqua et qui le frappa comme un coup de fouet en plein visage était les lunettes que le garçon portait. Des lunettes de soleil de sport, le genre qu’il ne serait pas étonnant de voir sur le visage d’un adolescent s’il ne se trouvait pas dans un putain de cimetière à l’instant présent. Dave était le seul à avoir besoin de porter des lunettes constamment. Son frère en portait aussi, mais Dave savait qu’il n’en avait pas besoin. C’était juste une habitude qu’il avait prise, quand Dave était encore tout petit et qu’il pleurait à l’entrée de l’appartement parce que les autres enfants se moquaient de lui à l’école. Juste un truc pour le faire se sentir moins étrange, moins ridicule, et qu’il avait continué de faire jusqu’alors.

Et là, ce type aux cheveux blonds coiffé comme un skateur ou une star de rock, ce type un peu plus musclé que lui, peut-être un centimètre ou deux plus grand, mais qui se tenait comme lui, avec la même attitude, la même expression, le même visage… ce n’était plus juste quelque chose que son frère avait dit, une hypothèse encore à confirmer, trop incroyable et irréel pour que Dave ait vraiment pu l’accepter jusqu’à présent. C’était Dirk, et c’était son frère.

Il ne pouvait plus avoir de doute à présent. C’était bel et bien son frère jumeau, ce frère dont il ignorait complètement la présence quelques heures plus tôt encore et qui lui apparaissait aussi familier que totalement étranger. Dirk le regardait, une expression de surprise invisible sur le visage. Tellement imperceptible que Dave ne l’aurait pas remarquée s’il n’avait pas vu maintes et maintes fois la même expression en regardant son propre reflet.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça plus longtemps. Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la voiture, les jambes tremblantes et le cœur battant à fond dans sa poitrine. Il avait l’impression de suffoquer. La chaleur était devenue insupportable et s’il était resté là une seconde de plus il avait le sentiment qu’il aurait fondu en larme. Dave _ne pleurait pas_. Il ne pleurait jamais, et il ne pleurerait certainement pas aujourd’hui, à quelques mètres de la tombe de celle qui n’avait jamais été sa mère et de ce parfait inconnu plus proche de lui que n’importe qui d’autre sur Terre. Ouvrant la portière d’un geste trop violent, il s’assit sur le siège avant de la voiture et prit son front dans ses mains, se recroquevillant jusqu’à ce que sa tête touche presque ses genoux. Merde. _Merde, merde, merde._

Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent et il entendit la portière conducteur s’ouvrir et son frère prendre place dans la voiture à nouveau, suivi par une autre présence s’asseyant à l’arrière sans un bruit. Dave ne pouvait pas le regarder. Il s’était redressé pour ne pas paraître totalement misérable en les entendant arriver mais avait gardé la tête tournée de l’autre côté.

Ils roulèrent une vingtaine de minutes. Par moments son frère s’énervait et insultait les conducteurs, ou prenait un virage un peu trop serré et se faisait klaxonner, mais Dave continua de regarder à sa droite et Dirk continua de rester totalement silencieux.

Ils s’arrêtèrent cette fois dans un quartier résidentiel aux maisons toutes alignées les unes avec les autres dans une parfaite et écœurante symétrie, aux pelouses bien tondues et décorées de rosiers et d’hortensias. La maison vers laquelle ils se dirigèrent et où un couple dans la quarantaine les attendait à l’entrée était peinte en blanc et légèrement fissurée par le temps. Une parfaite petite maison pour une parfaite petite famille. Dave avait la nausée.

Le couple se présenta comme la sœur et le beau-frère du défunt mari de leur mère. Ils les invitèrent à entrer et Dave s’assit seul sur un canapé neuf et confortable tandis que son frère parlait avec les deux adultes, assis autour d’une table dans la pièce à côté. Ils avaient laissé la porte ouverte volontairement pour que Dave puisse entendre. C’était principalement la bonne femme qui parlait.

Son frère avait épousé leur mère quatorze ans plus tôt et ils avaient vécu ensemble avec Dirk et la fille de son mari, Roxy. Après un peu plus de dix ans de mariage, le nouveau mari de sa mère avait perdu la vie dans un incendie. Il était pompier volontaire et s’était apparemment retrouvé piégé sous les décombres d’une maison en flammes. Un vrai héros. Un homme d’une bonté incroyable.

Ils ignoraient totalement que la femme qui s’était mariée avec lui avait deux autres enfants. Ils l’avaient découvert quelques jours plus tôt seulement alors qu’ils cherchaient des proches à contacter et à qui ils pourraient confier la garde de Dirk.

— Ce n’est pas qu’on ne veut pas le garder, s’empressa de rajouter la petite bonne femme d’une voix qui puait l’hypocrisie à plein nez. Mais nous avons déjà deux enfants, et nous pensions que Dirk serait mieux avec des membres de sa famille.

Dave avait envie de vomir. L’intérieur de la maison sentait un mélange de lavande et d’odeur de renfermé. Des bibelots et tas de journaux et enveloppes fermées traînaient sur les tables et les meubles, entassés en piles dans une tentative ratée de maintenir un peu d’ordre ; on avait l’impression que le ménage n’avait pas été fait depuis longtemps et que quelqu’un avait essayé tant bien que mal de le camoufler.

— Il sera majeur dans quelques années, de toute façon, poursuivit la femme comme l’air de dire qu’ils n’auraient pas à s’en occuper très longtemps.

Son frère ne disait rien et il sentait que cela mettait le couple mal à l’aise. C’était l’effet que les Strider faisaient sur les autres, avec leurs lunettes de soleil et leur visage inexpressifs.

Dave releva la tête en sentant la présence de quelqu’un dans la pièce et découvrit Dirk juste à l’entrée. Il se demanda s’il ne l’avait pas entendu venir parce qu’il n’était pas dans son état normal ou si son jumeau avait hérité du même talent que son frère aîné à se déplacer sans un bruit. _Leur_ frère aîné. Bon sang, il n’allait jamais réussir à s’y habituer.

Dirk s’assit à l’autre bout du canapé et ils restèrent sans rien dire de longues minutes. Dave sentait qu’il devait dire quelque chose mais il n’arrivait pas à prendre la parole.

— Dave… c’est ça ? 

C’est Dirk qui avait fini par parler, presque trop doucement pour être entendu. Sa voix était plus grave que la sienne ; elle ressemblait un peu à celle de son frère, juste un peu plus jeune.

— Ouais.

Il avait failli bégayer et se mit une claque mentale. Il fallait qu’il se reprenne ; il ne pouvait pas avoir l’air faible, pas maintenant. Dirk redevint silencieux et Dave réalisa qu’une question lui brûlait la langue depuis tout à l’heure.

— Est-ce qu’elle t’a parlé de nous ?

Il espérait que Dirk comprenne de qui et de quoi il parlait.

— Oui, dit-il finalement.

Dave releva la tête, étonné.

— Pas souvent, rajouta l’autre. Et uniquement à moi.         
— Pas le genre de sujet qu’on a envie d’aborder devant sa nouvelle famille parfaite, j’imagine, répondit Dave avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Il se dit après coup que ce n’était peut-être pas une bonne chose à dire devant Dirk mais ce dernier esquissa un sourire. Quelque chose dans son attitude mettait Dave étrangement à l’aise et il se dit que ce devait être parce qu’il lui rappelait la manière dont son frère et lui agissaient. Ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il s’était imaginé retrouver un jour chez quelqu’un d’autre et c’était à la fois relaxant et profondément dérangeant.

Le silence s’installa à nouveau. Ils avaient du mal à faire avancer la conversation. C’était quelque chose de normal entre Dave et son frère aîné, la communication n’avait jamais été leur fort mais ils pouvaient se comprendre avec peu de mots et se sentir à l’aise près de l’autre même sans parler. Avec Dirk, il n’avait pas cette proximité. Rester sans rien dire le rendait nerveux.

Il jeta un coup d’œil discret dans sa direction pour l’observer. Il avait troqué la chemise blanche qu’il portait au cimetière par un débardeur noir qui moulait parfaitement son torse musclé. Il restait un peu maigre tout comme Dave mais il était évident qu’il faisait du sport. _Si je me musclais, c’est à ça que je ressemblerais._ La pensée était venue subitement dans l’esprit de Dave et il replongea dans un état de confusion total.

Le visage de Dirk était similaire au sien en tout point, et c’était sûrement le plus bizarre. L’impression d’être en face de son propre reflet dans le miroir. Sans le gel dans ses cheveux et avec une autre paire de lunettes de soleil, ils seraient parfaitement identiques. C’était carrément étrange. Et aussi… quelque peu excitant ?

 _Oh, Dave, non, t’as pas pensé ça ?_ Nope, nope, nope. C’était bizarre, juste bizarre et rien de plus. Cette journée le mettait dans tous ses états. Il avait vraiment hâte de rentrer chez lui.

Sauf que chez lui, il y aurait Dirk. Encore un truc auquel il n’arrivait pas à se faire.

— Je peux rester ici, tu sais ?

Pendant un instant Dave crut qu’il avait lu dans ses pensées et il se mit à paniquer. Est-ce que c’était un de ces mythes bizarres sur les jumeaux et la télépathie, comme quoi ils pourraient communiquer par la pensée ou ressentir la douleur de l’autre même à distance ?

Non, non, c’était stupide. _Reprends-toi, Dave, bon sang._

— Je veux dire que je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligés de faire quoi que ce soit. La maison était à mon père, tant que je reste ici ils ne pourront pas la vendre. Personne ne dira rien si je reste là.

Dave fronça les sourcils, confus. Est-ce qu’il disait cela parce qu’il voulait rester ici, ou parce qu’il ne voulait pas les déranger ? Dans les deux cas, l’idée rebutait totalement Dave. C’est sûr, il se sentait encore bizarre à l’idée que Dirk vive avec eux, mais ce n’était pas comme si repartir sans lui et tout oublier était une option. Maintenant qu’il avait appris son existence, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n’était.

— Bro a dit qu’on te ramenait, dit-il après une courte réflexion.

Dirk haussa un sourcil par-dessus ses lunettes et une fois de plus Dave fut complètement choqué de voir à quel point il se reconnaissait lui-même dans les manières et l’attitude de Dirk.

— S’il a dit que tu venais, alors tu viendras. Crois-moi. Un jour j’ai pas voulu aller à l’école et j’ai cru qu’en restant en pyjama, il pourrait pas me forcer.

Dirk l’interrogea du regard et Dave se contenta de secouer la tête.

— Oh mon Dieu.         
— Ouais voilà, donc désolé mais t’es coincé avec nous.

Il scruta l’expression de Dirk à la recherche d’un indice sur ce qu’il en pensait et il aperçut un léger mouvement sur ses lèvres, un début de sourire qui dura moins d’une demi-seconde, mais c’était suffisant à Dave. Il tourna la tête, trouvant ses joues bien chaudes tout à coup. Merde, c’était bizarre. Comment est-ce qu’il pouvait avoir autant l’impression de connaître et comprendre ce type avec qui il avait à peine échangé quelques mots ?

Son regard fut attiré par une bouteille vide glissée sous un meuble, probablement invisible si l’on ne regardait pas de cet angle, et il la fixa quelques secondes avant de remarquer que Dirk avait suivi son regard. Il détourna les yeux. Ce n’était pas ses affaires.

Dans la pièce d’à côté, les adultes étaient visiblement en train de régler des histoires de papiers pour confier la garde de Dirk au frère de Dave.

— Désolé que vous vous soyez retrouvés mêlés à tout ça, dit Dirk d’une voix qui ne laissait en rien transparaître ses émotions. Je n’avais pas l’intention de vous contacter mais ils ont trouvé des informations sur vous dans les affaires de ma… de notre mère.

 _Notre_ mère. Dieu que ça faisait bizarre. Dave aurait préféré qu’il ne se corrige pas.

— T’avais pas envie de nous voir ? demanda Dave.

Dirk resta silencieux quelques secondes.

— En fait, si. Depuis assez longtemps.

Il avait l’air réellement sincère et la façon de prononcer ces mots laissa Dave troublé sans trop comprendre pourquoi. L’instant d’après, il avait envie de le secouer et de lui crier à la figure, _alors pourquoi tu l’as pas fait ?_

Bien sûr, il n’en ferait rien. Prenant l’air le plus relaxé et indifférent possible, il croisa ses bras et allongea son dos contre le canapé.

— J’aimerais en dire autant pour toi, répondit-il à la place, mais avant ce matin je savais même pas que j’avais un autre frère.

Il jeta un coup d’œil en direction de Dirk et son expression horrifiée lui coupa le souffle.

— Tu ne savais pas ?

Dave se redressa et ouvrit la bouche mais il buta sur les mots qu’il voulait dire. Avant qu’il n’ait pu répondre, son frère aîné était revenu dans la pièce et dit à Dirk d’aller chercher ses affaires. Ils partiraient maintenant pour pouvoir arriver avant la nuit.

Dirk monta à l’étage sans attendre et Dave resta sur le canapé, gardant ses bras croisés pour ne pas laisser voir que ses mains tremblaient. Ce n’était pas de la fierté mal placée ou de la surprise qu’il avait lu sur le visage de Dirk à l’instant, c’était de la _douleur_. Et bordel, peut-être bien que ces trucs de jumeaux et de télépathie étaient vrais finalement, parce qu’il se sentait putain de mal tout à coup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent j'avais écrit que Roxy était la fille que la mère des jumeaux avait eu avec son nouveau mari. J'ai changé d'avis ; ça a donc été modifié en "la fille qu'avait déjà son nouveau mari".

Dirk n’avait pris comme affaire que le contenu d’un grand sac de voyage. Quand sa tante par alliance lui avait demandé s’il voulait qu’ils lui fassent envoyer le reste de ses affaires, il avait répondu nonchalamment qu’ils pouvaient les jeter, ou les brûler.

Ils étaient arrivés à l’appartement en début de soirée. Leur frère ne s’était pas attardé en paroles et s’était assis sur le canapé à peine rentré, allumant la télévision l’air de rien. Comme s’il n’y avait pas juste derrière lui deux adolescents parfaitement identiques, totalement déboussolés et carrément mal-à-l’aise.

Dirk était resté à l’entrée du salon, comme s’il n’osait pas s’avancer sans en avoir reçu la permission. Ou peut-être juste qu’il ne savait pas où poser ses pieds, entre les dizaines de câbles d’appareils divers jonchant le sol, les peluches ou restes de peluches abandonnés depuis on ne savait plus quand et autres cochonneries et détritus divers qui avaient trouvé leur place sur le plancher et semblaient bien décidés à s’y installer pour de bon et même fonder une famille ici, tant qu’à faire. Dave ne savait pas trop s’il devait l’inviter à s’asseoir ou lui faire visiter l’appartement, ou quoi. Toutes ces manières, il n’avait pas l’habitude.

— Où est-ce que Dirk va dormir ? demanda-t-il.

Son frère ne leva pas la tête pour lui répondre.

— Trouve quelque chose.

Ça, ça voulait dire _c’est pas mon putain de problème alors démerdez-vous_. Merci, frérot. Dave se gratta l’arrière de la tête, réfléchissant à une solution. Il n’y avait que deux chambres dans leur appartement, et même pas vraiment assez grandes pour être partagées. Il conduisit tout de même Dirk dans sa chambre. Ignorant l’interrupteur, il traversa la pièce dans la pénombre tout en évitant adroitement les divers objets qui traînaient par terre depuis si longtemps qu’il connaissait leur emplacement par cœur — il trébucha en pensant cela ; bon d’accord, _presque_ par cœur… — et alla tirer sur la cordelette d’une lampe de chevet sur le bureau, l’ampoule à faible intensité dirigée vers le mur donnant juste le bon niveau de luminosité pour ses yeux à la pièce. Il observa sa chambre de long en large, tentant de visualiser l’espace que ça prendrait de pousser le lit dans un coin pour installer un autre matelas dans le coin opposé.

Après une minute et, réalisant que Dirk était encore une fois resté debout à l’entrée, la porte encore ouverte, il ressentit une pointe de nervosité.

— Désolé, dit-il, c’est trop sombre pour toi ?

Dirk secoua la tête.

— C’est parfait.

 _C’est parfait._ Dave répéta ces mots dans sa tête plusieurs fois, comme pour imprimer la voix et l’intonation de Dirk au fond de son cerveau. Il avait une impression bizarre à chaque fois qu’il l’entendait parler et il comprit soudain pourquoi : Dirk avait une façon de s’exprimer particulière qui lui rappelait un peu celle de son frère aîné. Quand Dave parlait, il faisait transparaître dans sa voix tout un tas d’émotions, souvent exagérées au maximum. Il aimait l’ironie que créait le paradoxe avec son visage parfaitement impassible. Pour Dirk, comme pour son frère, c’était l’inverse : leur voix était totalement vide d’émotion, créant une façade totale qui empêchait quiconque de savoir ce qu’ils ressentaient. S’il y avait une différence, c’était peut-être que Dirk ne maîtrisait pas encore cela aussi bien que leur frère, ses phrases se terminant parfois sur une légère touche d’émotion ou d’inquiétude.

Il y avait quelque chose de légèrement robotique dans la manière avec laquelle Dirk articulait chaque mot, comme s’il les sélectionnait soigneusement. Aucun mot n’était superflu dans ses phrases, et pourtant il semblait porter une attention particulière à la syntaxe et à ses formulations.

Dirk ne bougeait toujours pas du pas de porte et Dave commençait à se sentir mal à l’aise. Il repensa soudain à Karkat la première fois qu’il l’avait fait venir dans sa chambre, sa nervosité presque palpable, et il chassa cette image de sa tête. Il n’aimait pas l’idée d’associer Karkat à Dirk de quelque façon que ce soit.

— Je vais faire de la place, dit-il pour se changer les idées et briser un peu le silence. On doit avoir un vieux matelas qui traîne quelque part.

Il entreprit de ranger, ramassant des objets au sol pour les lancer un peu plus loin et poussant les meubles pour les rapprocher les uns des autres. À plusieurs reprises il manqua se trébucher ou se cogna les bras et les jambes et à chaque fois il sentait le regard brûlant de Dirk dans son dos. Il n’avait jamais autant détesté sa maladresse ; il se sentait ridicule, quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait pourtant pas en temps normal même lorsqu’il se rétamait de la pire façon. Il y avait quelque chose d’irritant dans la présence de Dirk et Dave n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Après avoir poussé quelques objets d’un côté de la pièce et déplacé son lit et son bureau, il avait pu libérer assez d’espace pour entreposer un second matelas. D’épais moutons de poussière recouvraient le sol à l’endroit où les meubles avaient été déplacés. Si Karkat avait été là, il aurait probablement piqué une belle crise en voyant cela.

Une fois de plus, Dave se mit une claque mentale. Karkat n’était pas là et Karkat ne reviendrait probablement jamais dans sa chambre de toute façon, alors _arrête d’y penser_. Il passa devant Dirk pour sortir de la chambre et retourna à l’entrée de l’appartement.

— Bro, on va chercher un matelas à la cave, prévint-il plus pour la forme qu’autre chose.

Son frère ne répondit pas et il enfila ses baskets sans se baisser, se saisissant d’un trousseau de clés posé sur le meuble d’entrée avant de sortir. Il fit un signe de main à Dirk pour qu’il le rejoigne et ils prirent l’ascenseur pour descendre la vingtaine d’étages jusqu’au sous-sol de l’immeuble. Dans l’espace confiné de la cabine d’ascenseur délabrée, la chaleur était insupportable et il fallait supporter cela plusieurs minutes avant d’arriver tout en bas, mais Dave évitait toujours les escaliers quand il le pouvait. S’il y avait bien une chose que Dave avait appris dans sa vie c’est qu’on ne peut pas faire confiance à un escalier.

Dirk avait l’air parfaitement à l’aise vis-à-vis de la chaleur, mais on pouvait voir des gouttes de sueur perler le long de sa gorge jusqu’à disparaître dans le col de son débardeur noir. Dave les observa un long moment avant de finir par tourner la tête de l’autre côté, pris d’une impression totalement insensée que Dirk pouvait voir à travers ses lunettes de soleil vers où son regard était porté. Pour sa défense, c’était difficile de ne pas avoir envie d’observer une personne qui vous ressemble trait pour trait. Et Dirk était…

Enfin soyons honnêtes, il était absolument, carrément magnifique. Comment ne pourrait-il pas l’être ? C’était son frère jumeau, et Dave était une œuvre d’art vivante. D’accord c’était sans doute un peu présomptueux de penser ça. Très présomptueux. Carrément narcissique, en fait, mais…

La porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrit et il fallut quelques secondes à Dave pour se rappeler pourquoi ils étaient descendus au sous-sol. Il se racla la gorge et marcha les quelques pas dans un couloir sombre jusqu’à la porte de leur cave. Il faisait frais ici et Dave se demanda pourquoi il ne descendait pas plus souvent ici les jours de grande chaleur. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la cave, il se souvint pourquoi. La petite pièce mal ventilée était tellement remplie de meubles et objets divers et improbables que non seulement il était impossible d’y entrer, mais en plus une bonne partie des objets qui avaient été empilés à l’arrache lui tombèrent sur la figure à peine la porte ouverte.

S’il eut le bon réflexe de faire un pas sur le côté pour éviter que le vélo d’appartement (sérieusement, Bro, _sérieusement ?_ ) ne s’effondre sur lui, en revanche l’avalanche de peluches, mangas et boites de figurines vides ne l’épargna pas. Il resta immobile, attendant que tout ait fini de rebondir sur sa tête avant de simplement baisser les yeux sur le désastre qui s’était répandu dans tout le couloir. Il sortit lentement son iPhone de sa poche et toucha le raccourci de messagerie destiné à son frère.

je te hais

Il poussa un long, long soupir et remercia intérieurement Dirk de ne pas avoir fait de commentaire sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il observa ensuite longuement le bloc d’objets empilés aléatoirement les uns sur les autres de telle manière qu’il semblait impossible de pouvoir les extirper sans tout faire tomber. Il allait déjà lui falloir un moment pour tout refaire rentrer après avoir sorti le matelas, il n’avait pas envie de provoquer plus de dégâts.

En parlant de matelas, il allait déjà falloir le trouver. Il jeta un regard derrière lui ; Dirk, qu’il n’avait même pas vu se baisser, avait ramassé un manga dont il observait la couverture rose bonbon un sourcil levé.

— Prends tout ce que tu veux, dit Dave en haussant les épaules. Bro balance les affaires qu’il veut plus ici pour ne pas avoir à payer plus de taxes à la déchèterie. C’est rempli comme ça depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Je suis même pas sûr de ce qu’il y a au fond.

Dirk hocha doucement la tête mais reposa le livre par terre.

— Tu aimes ces trucs ? demanda Dave d’un ton qu’il voulut nonchalant. Les _anime_ , et tout.

Son jumeau hocha une épaule et Dave se demanda si un jour il parviendrait à tenir une vraie conversation avec lui. Pour le moment ce n’était pas gagné.

***

Il leur fallut presque deux heures pour trouver et sortir le matelas de la cave, remettre tout le reste à l’intérieur en poussant vite la porte de telle façon qu’il était sûr à 150% que tout retomberait à la prochaine ouverture, puis réussir à faire entrer ledit matelas dans l’ascenseur et à le monter jusqu’à chez eux. Encore une heure plus tard, le lit de Dirk était fait et prêt à être utilisé et Dave avait réussi à réorganiser la chambre pour la rendre un minimum habitable pour eux deux. Il avait sorti des nouilles instantanées pour eux deux qu’ils avaient mangées assis au bar de la cuisine en silence. 

Avec tout ça, Dave avait presque oublié que c’était le milieu de la nuit. La chaleur étouffante n’avait en rien diminué et les volets de sa chambre restaient de toute façon fermés la plupart du temps à cause de la chaleur ces derniers temps. L’horloge digitale sur sa table de chevet affichait minuit passée, pourtant Dave ne se sentait absolument pas fatigué. Peut-être parce qu’il avait passé une bonne partie du voyage de retour à dormir dans la voiture. Dirk ne montrait aucun signe de sommeil non plus.

À présent que leur frère était retourné dans sa chambre et qu’il n’y avait plus aucun bruit dans le reste de l’appartement, l’atmosphère était pesante. Dirk avait fini par entrer dans la chambre et avait marché jusqu’à proximité de son lit improvisé, évitant avec une habileté et une facilité impressionnante tous les objets qui traînaient au sol, sans même baisser le regard. De toute évidence il y avait un gène dans la famille Strider qui avait tout bonnement saqué Dave.

Ce dernier s’assit sur son lit et quelques secondes s’écoulèrent sans qu’il ne sache quoi dire. Dirk était debout, face au mur — il semblait observer les dessins accrochés un peu partout — et l’envie de lui parler, de lui poser des questions, dévorait Dave. Le faible éclairage de la pièce donnait à ses cheveux blonds une teinte ocrée, et sa peau pâle contrastait avec le noir de ses vêtements. Il se tourna vers Dave et celui-ci se demanda de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux, derrière les lunettes sombres qu’il n’avait pas une seule fois enlevées. En y repensant, il n’avait même pas vu son visage entièrement. S’il retirait ses lunettes, Dave découvrirait-il son propre reflet ?

Cette pensée le mettait mal à l’aise et il tenta de mettre un terme à ce silence de plomb en proposant à Dirk de regarder un film. Il se baissa pour attraper un boitier de dvd sans trop réfléchir. Son cœur s’était mis à cogner fort dans sa poitrine sous le coup de la nervosité et il avait juste envie de briser le silence pour ne plus y penser.

Il tourna le bureau où était posé son écran d’ordinateur vers son lit comme il avait l’habitude de faire quand il n’avait pas envie d’aller jusqu’au salon, et il invita Dirk à s’asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit. Il prit place à l’autre bout, mettant une bonne distance entre eux deux, et Dave se demanda s’il était du genre à ne pas trop aimer le contact physique avec les autres ou si c’était sa présence à lui qui le dérangeait.

Alors que le film était en train de commencer, il vit Dirk hausser un sourcil interrogateur et ne comprit qu’en voyant le titre apparaître à l’écran. _The Thing_. Peut-être pas le meilleur choix pour un premier soir passé avec son frère jumeau.

— Désolé, j’ai pris le premier truc qui venait, avoua-t-il. Je peux chercher autre chose si tu veux.         
— Ça ira. Je suis juste content de pouvoir regarder autre chose que Tomb Raider ou Avatar.

Dave eut un mouvement de recul dramatique.

— _Avatar_  ? répéta-t-il comme si le nom lui écorchait la langue. Dans quel genre de salle de torture est-ce que tu vivais ?

Pour la première fois, Dave vit son jumeau esquisser un sourire.

— Il n’est pas si mauvais que ça. Enfin, quand tu ne le regardes pas cinq fois dans la même semaine.

Dave plaça théâtralement une main courroucée devant sa bouche.

— Mon… ami avait des goûts assez particuliers.

Dave remarqua la courte hésitation avant le mot « ami » et la manière dont les doigts de Dirk s’étaient posés sur son téléphone portable dans sa poche en disant ça mais il ne le lui fit pas remarquer.

— Beaucoup d’amis là où tu vivais ? demanda-t-il tout de même après un moment.       
— Plus beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Son sourire avait disparu. Dave préféra ne pas insister.

Après une demi-heure de film et un bon lot d’atrocités et d’effets spéciaux désuets, Dave commença à ressentir toute la fatigue de cette longue journée. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre et les volets de sa chambre et un peu d’air frais bienvenu pénétrait dans la pièce à présent. Parfois, quand il pensait que Dirk était suffisamment concentré sur le film pour ne pas s’en rendre compte, il observait du coin de l’œil la lumière de l’écran se refléter sur les verres de ses lunettes teintées. Il voulait les lui retirer. Voir ce qui se cachait derrière, si ses iris étaient du même rouge profond que les siens. Découvrir jusqu’où s’étendaient les quelques taches de rousseur qu’il avait aperçu sur le haut de ses joues et de son nez ; les compter pour voir s’il en avait le même nombre que lui.

Il ne savait pas si c’était un coup de la fatigue, de l’émotion ou tout autre chose, quand il tendit la main jusqu’à son visage pour les attraper. Mais au dernier moment Dirk l’aperçut et eut un mouvement de recul violent. Dave se figea.

— Désolé, bafouilla-t-il, lui-même étonné par son geste.    
— Non, c’est moi, articula Dirk d’une voix troublée.

Dave resta sans rien dire quelques secondes, la main toujours tendue. Merde, qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris d’essayer de faire ça ? Il était le premier à détester qu’on essaie de lui enlever ses lunettes de soleil. Il ne montrait ses yeux à personne, pas même à ses amis. Même Karkat n’avait dû les voir qu’une ou deux fois et jamais plus longtemps que nécessaire. Qu’est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

Son rythme cardiaque s’était brusquement accéléré et il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

— Je… Je devrais me coucher, dit-il.

Il se leva d’un bond et éteignit le film que plus aucun des deux ne suivait. Dirk ne répondit rien, resta quelques secondes assis sur le lit, puis finit par se lever et se diriger vers l’autre bout de la pièce. Dave se força à ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Il baissa les stores de sa fenêtre et se coucha tout habillé, sans prendre la peine de tirer la couverture qui ne lui serait d’aucune utilité par cette chaleur. Quelques instants plus tard, la lumière s’éteignit et il entendit à peine Dirk se mettre au lit.

Dave n’avait jamais invité personne passer la nuit chez lui et c’était la première fois que quelqu’un d’autre que lui dormait dans sa chambre. Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque les battements de son cœur se furent calmés, il tendit l’oreille pour tenter d’entendre le bruit de la respiration de Dirk, mais celui-ci devait être trop loin ou ne pas encore être endormi.

Dave ferma les yeux. Cela avait probablement été le jour le plus dingue de toute sa vie, ce n’était pas si étrange qu’il finisse par péter les plombs. Mais merde, c’était bizarre. Toute cette situation était bizarre. Au bout d’un long moment il se tourna sur l’autre côté et regarda à l’autre bout de sa chambre. Dirk était allongé tête face au mur et dans la presqu’obscurité Dave pouvait à peine discerner la forme de son corps. Mais cette vision s’avéra étrangement rassurante, et il ne tarda pas à s’endormir.

***

Assis sur le canapé, Dave tapa pour la vingtième fois le début d’un SMS qu’il effaça, comme les dix-neuf fois précédentes, aussitôt après. La lumière du début d’après-midi filtrait depuis l’unique fenêtre dans la cuisine, assez forte et vive pour éclairer tout le salon.

La matinée avait été aussi pesante que la journée précédente et Dave et Dirk avaient à peine échangé quelques mots au moment de commander des pizzas pour le déjeuner. Dave avait ensuite laissé son frère jumeau dans sa chambre avec son PC portable et lui s’était réfugié au salon et réfléchissait à présent à la meilleure manière d’annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis. Ils étaient dimanche, mais dès le lendemain il faudrait qu’il retourne en cours et il n’allait pas pouvoir le leur cacher. D’autant plus qu’apparemment, son frère aîné avait par on ne sait quel moyen déjà réglé la question de l’inscription de Dirk à son lycée. C’était encore le début de l’année scolaire et vu les circonstances atténuantes ils n’avaient probablement pas dû beaucoup batailler.

Cela voulait donc dire que dès le lendemain matin Dave allait se pointer avec sa copie conforme au bahut, et même si l’idée de voir la tête choquée de John en les voyant était loin de lui déplaire, il n’était pas sûr de se sentir de tout leur expliquer durant le peu de temps qu’ils auraient avant les cours. Il n’était pas dans son état normal et n’avait pas envie de se rajouter des situations stressantes pour le moment. Il fallait donc qu’il les prévienne maintenant, par message, à commencer par Rose. Elle serait probablement celle avec qui il aurait le plus à dire et il n’avait pas envie d’être dérangé toutes les cinq minutes de leur conversation par des messages de John ou Jade qui, les connaissant, auraient sans doute des questions à n’en plus finir.

Le seul problème était qu’il ne savait absolument pas comment tourner la chose. Il avait pensé commencer avec une blague mais rien ne lui venait à l’esprit. Depuis la chambre dont la porte était restée entrouverte, il pouvait entendre le bruit des doigts de Dirk tapant sur son clavier d’ordinateur. Il se demanda si lui aussi avait des gens à qui tout expliquer. Il avait quitté l’endroit où il avait grandi brusquement, après tout.

Dave prit une grande inspiration. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas de se prendre la tête pour des choses pareilles. Il tapa un nouveau message et décida de l’envoyer avant d’avoir le temps d’y réfléchir.

rose la chose la plus dingue au monde vient de m’arriver et je suis en train de paniquer aide moi stp

Comme d’habitude, la réponse de son amie ne tarda pas à arriver. Il ignorait comment Rose faisait pour être toujours disponible quand il avait besoin d’elle.

J’ai l’impression d’entendre ça souvent en ce moment.

Elle n’avait pas tout à fait tort. Dave avait peut-être parfois tendance à légèrement dramatiser.

c’est sérieux cette fois je te promets  
Je t’écoute.

Il fit passer son iPhone d’une main à l’autre nerveusement, puis finit par se lancer.

ok hm je suis pas sûr de savoir comment l’expliquer  
je veux dire c’est tellement dingue que tu vas probablement pas me croire et peut être penser que c’est une blague ou quelque chose mais je te jure que non  
honnêtement moi non plus j’y croirais pas si on me le racontait  
merde si ça se trouve je suis devenu fou et j’ai tout inventé ce serait même plus plausible en fait  
enfin bref  
tu as vu le film à nous quatre

Il savait qu’elle l’avait vu car il faisait partie des films préférés de Karkat et il ne faisait nul doute qu’il l’avait fait voir au moins une fois à toutes les personnes qu’il connaissait, mais il attendit patiemment que Rose réponde.

Est-ce que c’est ce film où deux sœurs jumelles se retrouvent durant un camp de vacances et apprennent l’existence l’une de l’autre ?  
Qu’est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?  
plus ou moins exactement ce que tu viens de résumer  
Que tu as rencontré ton frère jumeau caché durant un camp de vacances ?  
oui  
enfin en remplaçant la partie camp de vacance par décès de ta mère et rencontre au cimetière  
Tu es sérieux ?  
100% sérieux je te jure je déconne pas  
je suis en train de péter un plomb rose  
Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne ?

Dave eut un léger pincement au cœur. Ses mains étaient moites et ses jambes s’agitaient nerveusement. Il secoua la tête bien que Rose soit incapable de le voir.

nan je préfère pas en parler devant lui  
Il est chez toi ?  
il est venu habiter ici  
Seigneur, Dave. Ça fait beaucoup d’informations à digérer d’un coup.  
ouais sans blague  
Excuse-moi, j’imagine que la situation doit être bien pire pour toi.  
Toutes mes condoléances.  
de quoi  
Ne viens-tu pas de parler de décès ? C’était une métaphore ?  
oh euh non  
mais on s’en fiche de ça  
genre c’est le moindre de mes soucis là de suite je te parle de dirk  
Je doute sincèrement que l’on puisse qualifier cela de sans importance, mais je garderai ça pour une prochaine fois.

Et voilà, le fameux discours de psychologue de Rose. Dave faillit s’énerver mais contint ses émotions. Il n’avait pas envie de se mettre Rose à dos en ce moment.

Je suppose que Dirk est le nom du frère en question. Comment est-il ?  
comme mon putain de frère jumeau à quoi tu veux qu’il ressemble  
Je voulais dire, au niveau de sa personnalité.  
oh  
j’en sais rien j’imagine qu’il est euh  
calme... ?  
rose putain je viens juste de rencontrer le mec  
Laisse-moi reformuler. Qu’est-ce que tu penses de lui ?  
Comment t’es-tu senti en le rencontrant et en apprenant qu’il viendrait vivre chez toi ?

Dave prit le temps de réfléchir. Ce qu’il pense de Dirk ? Tout était tellement confus dans sa tête. Il essaya de repenser au moment où il avait vu son jumeau pour la première fois au cimetière et à ce qu’il avait ressenti alors.

en colère j’imagine  
Qu’il débarque de manière impromptue dans ta vie ?  
non !  
je veux dire  
peut être  
enfin merde c’est compliqué  
c’est le genre d’histoire qu’on trouve que dans les comédies débiles de karkat  
omg j’ai déjà des titres en tête rien que d’y penser  
maintenant que j’y pense est ce que je viens de citer fucking à nous quatre  
ma culture cinématographique est en train de littéralement s’effondrer  
elle s’effondre rose  
c’est en train d’arriver maintenant sous nos yeux  
J’ai comme l’impression que tu essaies d’éviter le sujet.  
ouais parce que c’est pas une impression  
désolé mais j’ai pas vraiment envie d’en parler là  
je sais que tu vas me dire que je devrais mais c’est comme ces films tu sais  
où le héros adolescent apprend que ses parents lui ont caché un truc et il pique une crise et il se met à faire plein de conneries immatures parce qu’il est vénère qu’on lui ait menti etc etc  
ben voilà c’est moi  
je suis cet ado  
Je comprends.  
vraiment  
Bien sûr. Tu as besoin de temps pour faire le tri dans tes émotions. C’est une réaction parfaitement naturelle.  
euh ok  
je veux dire ouais  
Doit-on t’attendre au lycée demain ?  
tu penses il faudrait qu’un putain d’astéroïde tombe sur la ville pour que mon frère accepte que je sèche les cours  
et encore je suis même pas sûr  
ah et dirk va venir aussi  
J’ai hâte de faire sa connaissance. Ne t’en fais pas pour John et Jade, je les mettrai au courant si tu le souhaites.  
ce serait cool ouais  
merci  
Je t’en prie. À demain.

Dave posa son iPhone à côté de lui et laissa sa tête tomber contre le dossier du canapé. Ça s’était passé mieux que prévu, et savoir qu’il n’aurait pas à informer les autres lui-même lui enlevait un poids. Il s’attendit à recevoir des messages de John ou de Jade mais quand rien n’arriva au bout d’une dizaine de minutes il se dit que Rose avait dû leur demander de ne pas l’embêter pour le moment.

Comme il n’entendait plus le bruit des touches d’ordinateur venant de la chambre, il se leva pour aller vérifier comment allait Dirk. Bien qu’il lui ait dit qu’il pouvait utiliser le bureau s’il en avait envie, il le trouva assis sur son matelas dos contre le mur, l’ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

— Hé, dit-il en guise de salutation.    
— Salut, répondit Dirk.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, ne sachant pas comment continuer la conversation. Dave regarda autour de lui. Dirk avait rangé ses vêtements dans le coin de l’armoire-penderie que son jumeau avait libéré pour lui le matin-même et avait branché son portable à la prise la plus proche. Un cadre posé sur la table de chevet à côté était la seule décoration qu’il avait ramenée de chez lui — dedans, on pouvait voir une photo de lui quelques années plus jeune à côté d’une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus agrippée à son bras. Pendant un instant Dave se demanda s’il s’agissait de sa petite amie, avant de se souvenir que Dirk avait une sœur. Sur la photo, malgré le visage parfaitement impassible de Dirk, ils avaient l’air proches. Dave n’avait pas pensé à demander où vivait sa sœur. Peut-être avec sa mère à elle.

Son regard redescendit vers Dirk qui l’observait sans rien dire et Dave se sentit nerveux.

— Est-ce que t’as… besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.         
— Non, c’est bon, répondit simplement Dirk.           
— Oh, ok.

Nouveau silence gênant. Ça allait être la joie si ça restait toujours comme ça entre eux deux. Dave ressentait le besoin pressant de se rapprocher de lui pour faire disparaître cette ambiance tendue, mais il avait aussi le sentiment que forcer les choses aurait l’effet inverse et il ne savait pas comment réagir.

— Hm… Ça doit pas être confortable de dormir par terre, non ? poursuivit-il. Je demanderai à Bro d’aller trouver un vrai lit.        
— C’est pas la peine, dit Dirk d’une voix monotone.

Dave fronça les sourcils. Encore une fois, il n’arrivait pas à savoir si Dirk avait peur de déranger ou s’il n’aimait juste pas vivre ici. Dans les deux cas ça commençait à sérieusement agacer Dave.

— Moi ça me dérange, dit-il franchement. Ça fait bizarre que moi je dorme en hauteur et toi par terre.         
— D’accord. J’en commanderai un moi-même dans ce cas.

Dave lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

— Il me reste de l’argent de l’héritage de mon père. Et la part qu’avait gardée ma mère nous sera sûrement redistribuée aussi. Donc ça ne posera pas de problème.     
— Et ? demanda Dave sans chercher à cacher son irritation. Pourquoi ce serait à toi de payer pour ça ?

Dirk le fixa un long moment.

— Je ne comprends pas.         
— Je veux dire que t’as pas à agir comme un putain d’invité tout le temps ! On a peut-être des meubles de merde, mais mon frère se fait un paquet de fric, alors on peut bien payer un lit ou deux.

Son jumeau referma son ordinateur portable et le posa à côté pour se relever et venir se placer devant Dave.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement. Ce n’est pas ce que je sous-entendais. C’est juste…   
— Que tu veux pas nous déranger ? le coupa Dave en haussant les épaules.

Dirk arqua un sourcil et approuva d’un hochement de tête.

— J’ai compris, poursuivit Dave, mais c’est encore pire quand tu agis comme ça. Honnêtement, j’ai juste l’impression que c’est toi qui a pas envie de vivre ici.          
— Non, je veux vivre ici.

Il avait répondu si précipitamment que Dave ne sut quoi penser.

— C’est vrai, réaffirma Dirk.  
— Alors arrête d’agir comme si t’étais un inconnu.           

Dirk mit ses mains dans ses poches de jean et esquissa un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de son frère jumeau.

— Je vais essayer.

Dave hocha la tête. Bon sang, il était _cool_. Dave l’avait pensé depuis le moment où il l’avait vu, mais il était vraiment, vraiment cool. Sa façon de se tenir, sa voix, sa manière de parler — si Dave devait décrire l’être parfait, ce serait ça. Même son attitude réservée qui l’avait énervé une minute plus tôt était attachante en soi. Il correspondait tellement en tout point à ce que Dave attendait d’une personne que ça en devenait presque effrayant. Il sentit ses joues se réchauffer mais cacha cela derrière un sourire.

— Cool, dit-il l’air de rien. Tu veux jouer à la Xbox ou quelque chose ?      
— Ok.

Dave le laissa passer devant pour sortir de la chambre. Avant de fermer la porte derrière eux, il jeta un dernier regard à la photographie sur la table de chevet de Dirk. Il y avait tellement de chose qu’il ignorait sur lui et sur sa vie. Il se demanda si, un jour, ils seraient assez proches pour que Dirk le considère réellement comme son frère ou si cette distance entre eux ne se réduirait jamais. S’ils allaient rester éloignés l’un de l’autre comme deux cousins qui ne se seraient pas vus souvent et partir faire leur vie de leur côté un jour, s’envoyant juste une carte postale de temps en temps. Pour le moment ils avaient l’opportunité de vivre ensemble, comme ils l’auraient toujours dû.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Dirk. Enjoy !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai mis un peu de temps avant de réussir à cerner la personnalité de Dirk, mais je suis assez satisfaite de ce que ça a donné. C'est un personnage qui reste énigmatique sur plein de points pour moi, que ce soit le Dirk de Homestuck ou le Dirk de cette fic, mais j'espère le découvrir petit à petit.

Dirk avait toujours eu une bonne mémoire. C’était particulièrement vrai avec les nombres ; il pouvait mémoriser un numéro de téléphone ou de carte de crédit juste en le regardant une fois, ou bien faire des calculs complexes de tête sans avoir besoin de les noter. Mais même en dehors de cela, il lui arrivait rarement d’oublier quelque chose. C’était peut-être pour cette raison que Dirk n’avait jamais oublié son frère jumeau, bien qu’ils aient été séparés à l’âge de trois ans. Il était trop jeune alors pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Lorsqu’il avait enfin eu l’âge de se poser des questions, ce frère n’existait déjà plus ni dans sa vie ni dans celle de son entourage, et pendant longtemps il s’était demandé s’il ne l’avait pas tout simplement imaginé. Il ne l’oublia jamais, cependant. Sa mère n’en parlait pas aussi il n’en parlait pas non plus, mais il y pensait souvent, le soir. Il lui arrivait de fermer les yeux dans son lit et d’essayer de le visualiser, allongé à côté de lui, ou bien il joignait ses deux mains et imaginait que c’était celle de son frère qu’il tenait dans la sienne.

Âgé de huit ans, il avait fini par poser la question à sa mère un jour où ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Il s’était demandé si elle allait le nier, ou lui dire, comme il l’avait craint, qu’il avait tout inventé, mais elle s’était contentée d’acquiescer l’air de rien. Il lui avait demandé où il était et quand est-ce qu’il le reverrait, ce à quoi elle lui avait répondu qu’il valait mieux l’oublier. _N’y pense plus, mon chéri_ , avait-elle dit en lui caressant la joue. Dirk n’était pas le genre d’enfant à se rebeller, aussi il n’en reparla plus à sa mère pendant des années, mais il n’arrêta pas d’y penser.

Le premier soir qu’il passa dans l’appartement de ses frères, il se leva en silence pendant la nuit et marcha jusqu’au lit de son frère jumeau. Il était confiant en sa capacité à se déplacer en silence. Debout dans l’obscurité presque totale, il l’observa plusieurs minutes durant. Dave dormait sans un bruit, sa respiration calme. Son visage, dénudé de ses lunettes de soleil, avait quelque chose d’angélique. S’il venait à se réveiller, leurs regards se croiseraient probablement, sans lunettes derrière lesquelles se cacher. Cette pensée excitait Dirk autant qu’elle le terrorisait.

Dave était plus que tout ce qu’il avait osé imaginer. Il n’était pas une copie conforme de Dirk, comme cette intelligence artificielle ratée qu’il avait tenté de créer à son image lorsqu’il avait treize ans — une des plus grandes erreurs qu’il ait jamais faites —, sans pour autant être comme les autres. Dirk avait toujours redouté le moment où il rencontrerait enfin son frère. S’il avait été un adolescent ordinaire avec des préoccupations ordinaires, Dirk ne l’aurait sans doute pas supporté. Mais Dave était différent de toutes les personnes qu’il avait pu croiser auparavant, et il était magnifique. Il avait tout de suite aimé le ton mélodieux de sa voix, l’aisance avec laquelle il s’exprimait, ses gestes et ses expressions faciales, ou même sa maladresse. En cela, il était son opposé, mais peut-être était-ce justement ce qui l’attirait. Le fait qu’il ne soit pas comme lui.

Dirk n’avait jamais été aussi angoissé de sa vie. C’était peut-être parce qu’il venait de perdre sa mère et qu’il se retrouvait véritablement seul pour la première fois, mais dès l’instant où il l’avait vu au cimetière, il avait ressenti un besoin frappant de se rapprocher de lui. Il détestait ce côté de sa personnalité, ce besoin de dépendre des autres, de se faire aimer coûte que coûte. Ça avait foutu le bordel avec Roxy, ça l’avait fait perdre Jake, et peut-être même que c’était ce qui avait tué sa mère, dans le fond. S’il avait fait les choses bien, s’il l’avait forcée à l’écouter plutôt que de tout lui passer de peur de se faire détester… Mais peu importe, c’était trop tard à présent. Il fallait qu’il soit différent avec Dave. Il devait avancer prudemment pour éviter de refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Cela commençait par s’adapter à son nouveau lycée. Il avait rencontré brièvement les amis de son jumeau en arrivant le matin – une jeune fille aux airs gothiques et distingués, une autre à l’air enjoué et à la poitrine énorme, et un geek au rire idiot qui lui avait presque sauté dessus pour lui poser plein de questions sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à une seule. Il avait dû se faire une note mentale de ne pas trop penser au fait que ce dernier était assez mignon et totalement son genre car il était absolument hors de question qu’il entreprenne quoi que ce soit avec le meilleur ami de son frère jumeau. De plus, il lui rappelait beaucoup trop Jake et ça ne pouvait signifier rien de bon pour eux deux.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait menti à Dave au sujet de Jake. Bien qu’en soi ce n’était pas totalement un mensonge de dire qu’il était son « ami » ; il l’avait été, après tout, pendant plusieurs années. Ils s’étaient connus à l’école primaire, avaient été meilleurs amis, puis ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble, un été entier. Un été formidable, et puis tout avait basculé. Les cours avaient repris, leur vie aussi. Ils étaient tous deux à des lycées différents mais cela n’aurait pas dû déranger Dirk autant que ça ne l’avait dérangé. Il s’était senti délaissé, l’avait harcelé de messages, s’était montré jaloux outre mesure. Il avait beau savoir qu’il agissait mal, il avait beau _sentir_ que son comportement était en train de les détruire, il n’avait rien pu faire pour s’arrêter. Cela avait continué jusqu’à ce que Jake ne le rejette totalement. Il le détestait probablement à présent. C’était il y a deux ans et ils ne s’étaient plus revus ou parlés depuis, mais Dirk n’avait jamais tourné la page. Encore maintenant il continuait de lui envoyer des messages qu’il ne recevait pas.

Il se détestait d’être ainsi. C’était sans doute pour ça qu’il espérait pouvoir le cacher à Dave, parce qu’il ne voulait surtout pas que lui plus que n’importe qui d’autre découvre comment il était vraiment. Il n’était même pas sûr de vouloir qu’il sache qu’il était gay – pas tout de suite, du moins. Peut-être plus tard, quand ils se connaîtraient un peu mieux, si Dirk arrivait miraculeusement à ne pas tout foutre en l’air avant.

Il avait passé une partie de la matinée avec la CPE du lycée qui lui avait fait faire le tour de l’établissement, lui avait remis ses livres scolaires et lui avait donné diverses explications sur le fonctionnement du lycée, après quoi elle l’avait simplement lâché dans le couloir avec un numéro de salle gribouillé sur un post-it où il devrait se rendre d’ici une vingtaine de minutes pour assister à son premier cours. La sonnerie marquant la pause avait retenti alors qu’il se rendait à son bâtiment et les élèves s’étaient mis à affluer dans les couloirs. Certains le fixaient avec curiosité mais il tenta de ne pas y prêter attention, jusqu’à ce que quelque chose se produise.

Il était presque arrivé à sa salle quand il passa devant un groupe d’élèves en train de discuter. L’un d’eux, un garçon adossé au mur, lui jeta le regard le plus noir qu’il avait probablement jamais reçu de toute sa vie. Assez chétif, il devait être d'origine arabe ou algérienne, et probablement d’une autre que Dirk n’aurait pas su identifier. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et mal peignés, sa peau un peu sombre sans être réellement mate et, peut-être était-ce une impression créée par les cernes prononcées qu’il avait sous les yeux, mais il fixait Dirk avec une intensité qu’il avait du mal à ignorer. Il détourna le regard et passa devant lui en silence quand il entendit le garçon pousser un juron et le rattraper pour le saisir par le bras. Dirk aurait pu l’éviter, mais cela aurait probablement été rude et il ne cherchait pas à se faire d’ennemi le premier jour.

— Tu te fous de moi ? Tu comptes juste m’éviter, maintenant ? Je m’attendais pas à ce que tu me parles, mais tu pourrais au moins avoir la putain de décence de ne pas détourner le regard quand tu me vois, sale fils de pute !

Dirk resta silencieux, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir dissiper le malentendu. S’il lui disait qu’il n’était pas celui qu’il croyait mais son frère jumeau, il y avait de fortes chances qu’il pense qu’il se fiche de lui et s’énerve encore plus. L’inconnu continua de le fixer quelques secondes avant de soudain lâcher son bras, son visage prenant une expression confuse. Il l’observa de long en large, sourcils toujours froncés et bouche encore ouverte.

— Attends… T’es pas Dave. C’est quoi ce putain de bordel ?

Dirk arqua un sourcil, étonné qu’il l’ait compris aussi rapidement. Enfin, au moins cela lui faciliterait la tâche.

— Je suis Dirk, dit-il d’une voix neutre. Le frère de Dave.

Le type colérique le scruta une fois de plus du regard avant d’expirer longuement. Il avait l’air de s’être calmé, mais parallèlement il avait l’air encore plus énervé qu’avant à présent.

— Son putain de frère, merveilleux. Bien sûr qu’il n’a pas pris la peine de me dire qu’il avait un autre frère, à quoi est-ce que je m’attendais ? Putain de merde.

Quelque chose dérangea Dirk dans le ton de sa voix. Plus qu’en colère, il avait l’air… presque triste ? Quel genre de relation ce type avait-il avec Dave ?

— Pourquoi est-ce qu’il aurait dû te le dire ? s’entendit-il répondre.

Et voilà. Il devenait possessif. C’était exactement ce qu’il s’était promis de ne pas faire, et il n’avait pas même tenu une seule matinée. Bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’il se détestait. Un sentiment que le jeune homme en face de lui commençait certainement à partager, vu les éclairs qu’il s’était mis à lui lancer du regard.

— Ouais, hein, pourquoi ? cracha-t-il avec sarcasme. T’as raison, c’est pas comme si je comptais un tant soit peu pour lui. Tu sais quoi ? Si tu vois Dave, tu peux lui dire d’aller se faire foutre.

Il tourna les talons, et Dirk haït la partie de lui qui était heureuse qu’il s’en aille ainsi. Il espérait n’avoir rien fait qui nuirait à son frère ; il se sentirait terriblement coupable si tel était le cas. Mais si Dave n’avait pas mis ce type au courant, c’était probablement pour une raison, non ? Il l’avait dit à ses autres amis après tout. Qui était ce mec, d’abord ? Dirk ne l’aimait pas.

Avec tout cela, il avait presque perdu la notion du temps et oublié qu’il devait se rendre en cours. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle, se présenta au professeur en rentrant et alla s’asseoir à une table libre dans le fond. 

Juste avant que le prof ne ferme la porte, une fille un peu ronde aux lunettes bleues entra dans la salle, essoufflée et rouge d’effort, et vint s’installer en vitesse à la table voisine. Trop occupée à sortir de son sac une pile immense de feuilles qu’elle tria avec une précision de secrétaire avant d’installer le reste de ses affaires sur son bureau, le cours avait déjà commencé depuis plus de cinq minutes quand elle remarqua enfin Dirk. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder tout autour d’elle l’air paniquée – Dirk devina qu’elle devait se demander si elle était bien dans la bonne salle – et le jeune homme finit par avoir pitié d’elle et lui chuchota son nom et qu’il était nouveau. Elle prit un air soulagé, poussa un long soupir, et secoua un peu la tête avant de lui sourire.

Elle ne lui répondit qu’une fois le cours terminé, mais il apprit qu’elle s’appelait Jane, qu’elle suivait un nombre incroyable de cours facultatifs et qu’elle n’avait pas beaucoup d’amis dans le lycée. Ils échangèrent leurs numéros, comparèrent leurs emplois du temps et mangèrent ensemble au self. Elle était un peu excentrique, mais Dirk sentit qu’ils pourraient bien s’entendre.

La fin des cours venue, Dirk attendit Dave comme convenu à la sortie du lycée. Il avait mémorisé la route et le bus à prendre pour retourner seul à l’appartement mais n’avait pas tenu à rejeter la demande de son frère jumeau de l’attendre. Il le vit arriver de loin, discutant avec ses trois amis. Il avait l’air heureux. Il aurait sans doute vécu toute sa vie heureux ainsi sans jamais apprendre son existence.

Une fois devant lui, c’est la fille enjouée du groupe – Jade – qui prit la parole.

— Coucou, Dirk ! Comment était ta première journée ?

Elle avait l’air d’une gentille fille. Elle était jolie également. Sans ses lunettes rondes un peu trop grandes, avec un peu de maquillage et une coiffure plus travaillée, elle aurait sans doute été très populaire. Pas que Dirk le lui souhaite particulièrement, c’était une simple constatation.

— Presque parfaite, répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Dave. Un type m’a pris pour toi et j’ai bien cru qu’il allait me mordre au visage ou me défenestrer. Ou les deux.

Dave devint aussitôt blême à ces mots, de même que ses amis qui se turent. Le jeune homme se tourna vers l’autre fille – Rose – et parla doucement.

— Tu n’as rien dit à Karkat.

Cela ne sonnait pas comme un reproche, et il n’avait pas non plus l’air étonné.

— Excuse-moi, répondit Rose. Je n’étais pas sûre de comment l’aborder.

Dave soupira et se gratta nerveusement la joue du bout du doigt.

— Non, c’est ma faute. J’aurais dû lui dire moi-même.       
— Te prends pas la tête, s’immisça Jade. Têtu comme il est, il t’aurait probablement pas cru et ça serait arrivé de toute façon.     
— Vous croyez que je devrais l’appeler ?      
— Euh, vaut mieux éviter, l’arrêta John, son autre ami. Tu connais Karkat, une fois qu’il pète un plomb le mieux c’est d’attendre qu’il se soit calmé.

Dave hocha la tête. Dirk n’aimait pas l’air contrarié qu’il avait sur son visage. Il voulait poser des questions mais sentait que ce n’était pas sa place de se mêler de la conversation.

— Je demanderai à Vriska ce soir, poursuivit John, voir si elle peut me dire comment il est.      
— Et comment est-ce que Vriska le saurait ? fit Jade en levant les yeux au ciel.   
— Bah parce qu’elle est amie avec Terezi, et que Terezi est amie avec Karkat !   
— Alors pourquoi tu demandes pas directement à Terezi ?            
— D’accord, peut-être que j’ai juste envie d’avoir une excuse pour parler à Vriska. Tu es contente ?

Dirk ne prêta pas attention au reste de leur discussion, qui ne l’intéressait pas plus que ça. Ils se dirent au revoir et Dirk prit le bus avec Dave, et une fois descendus et sur le chemin de l’appartement, il lui posa finalement sa question.

— Et donc, c’est qui, Karkat ?

Sans s’arrêter de marcher, son jumeau se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un long gémissement embarrassé.

— Je veux dire, je pense avoir une petite idée mais je ne voudrais pas faire trop de présomptions.       
— C’est mon ex, le coupa Dave.

Dirk resta silencieux un moment, cherchant comment poursuivre.

— Je devine que vous ne vous êtes pas quittés en très bon termes.           
— Désolé que t’aies dû subir ça. J’avais un peu espéré que tu tombes pas sur lui avant que j’aie trouvé comment lui expliquer. On a rompu y’a presque deux mois, et je… lui ai pas trop reparlé depuis, à vrai dire.             
— C’est plutôt à moi de m’excuser. Je pense qu’il a dû croire que tu lui avais caché mon existence.

Dave soupira.

— Je suppose, ouais. De toute façon ça ne change pas grand-chose à ce stade. Tu l’as probablement déjà deviné mais il me déteste, et je peux pas trop lui en vouloir pour ça.

À nouveau ils restèrent silencieux. Les rues menant à l’immeuble étaient vides par cette chaleur de début d’après-midi. Ils avançaient en longeant le plus possible les bâtiments pour être à l’ombre, mais l’air sec et chaud était presque insoutenable. Dirk ne savait pas s’il allait finir par s’habituer aux températures de la ville un jour.

— J’aurais dû te le dire aussi, reprit Dave après un moment. Que je… enfin, tu vois quoi. J’essayais pas vraiment de le cacher, juste… C’est pas trop le genre de chose qu’on glisse facilement dans la conversation.            
— Ça ne me dérange pas, ça m’a juste… surpris.

Il marqua une pause et hésita avant de poursuivre.

— Je ne pensais pas qu’on aurait ça en commun.

Dave se tourna vers lui, l’air étonné.

— Vraiment ?

Dirk lui répondit d’un hochement de tête.

— Ouah… En fait, c’est peut-être pas si étonnant. Rose m’a dit un truc ce matin, et j’arrête pas d’y penser. Apparemment les jumeaux qui vivent éloignés ont tendance à vivre des vies assez similaires, inconsciemment. Des fois ils sortent même avec des gens qui ont le même prénom et tout.

Dirk prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir.

— Je ne pense pas que je serais sorti avec quelqu’un comme Karkat, en revanche.         
— Haha, ouais, il est franchement bizarre.

Il sourit en disant cela et Dirk l’observa du coin de l’œil.

— Mais tu l’aimes toujours.

Dave continua de sourire.

— Ouais, et je sais que lui aussi. Mais c’est fini. C’est mieux que ce soit fini.        
— Combien de temps vous êtes restés ensemble ?  
— Un an et demi.

C’était plus que ce que Dirk avait pensé.

— Tu sais, il… Il a toujours l’air énervé, mais en vrai il est vraiment putain d’adorable. Il pense toujours aux autres, et il a juste une estime super basse de lui-même. Une fois que t’as appris à le connaître, c’est vraiment quelqu’un de bien. Mais il a une façon d’agir qui est juste, tellement agaçante par moments. Il se prend la tête pour rien, et il s’énerve et déprime au moindre truc. Je sais que c’est juste comme ça qu’il est et que j’aurais dû être plus patient et le soutenir plutôt que lui en vouloir pour ça, mais… Au final, j’ai voulu trop le brusquer et ça a tout fait foirer.

Dirk le laissa parler sans rien dire. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Dave s’ouvre autant à lui, mais il avait le sentiment qu’il avait besoin d’en parler. Comme s’il avait gardé ça pour lui trop longtemps.

— Donc ouais, la conclusion de l’histoire, c’est que je suis un putain d’abruti. J’aimerais juste qu’il arrête de m’en vouloir. Qu’il me pardonne pas je m’en fous, je pense pas le mériter, mais je veux pas qu’il passe sa vie à garder de la rancœur, tu sais ? Je veux juste qu’il soit heureux.

 _Juste qu’il soit heureux._ Ses mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Dirk comme des aiguilles affutées. Il toucha instinctivement son portable à travers la poche de son jean.

— Merde, j’en ai trop dit, soupira Dave. Excuse-moi. T’avais probablement pas envie d’entendre toutes ces conneries.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de leur immeuble et Dave regardait le sol. Dirk se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête.

— Au contraire. Je suis content d’en apprendre un peu plus sur toi.

Dave releva la tête et lui adressa un demi-sourire, l’air un peu gêné. Il était adorable. Il fallait décidément que Dirk fasse en sorte de ne pas faire d’erreur avec lui qui foutrait tout en l’air. Il commençait seulement à connaître Dave, après toutes ces années à rêver de lui, à espérer secrètement le rencontrer. Il fallait qu’il agisse correctement, qu’il soit un frère en qui Dave puisse avoir confiance.

***

Ils rentrèrent et passèrent l’après-midi chacun de leur côté. Au bout du compte ils n’avaient aucun cours en commun, mais étant donné qu’ils avaient des options différentes et que leur lycée comptait beaucoup d’élèves, c’était à prévoir. Jane avait prêté ses notes à Dirk pour les cours qu’ils partageaient et il passa un bon moment à les lire. Le contenu était assez différent de ce qu’il étudiait dans son ancien lycée, mais le niveau semblait bien plus bas et il n’aurait sûrement pas de problème à s’y adapter. Dave n’avait pas l’air très soucieux de ses études et, quand Dirk lui avait dit qu’il était jusqu’alors dans un lycée privé, il avait beaucoup ri. Cela avait fait sourire Dirk. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment l’ambiance stricte et beaucoup trop fermée qui planait partout là d’où il venait. Dave lui semblait tellement libre, en comparaison. Il n’avait pas à se soucier de ce que les gens pensaient, ou de ce qui serait inscrit sur son dossier scolaire. Il pouvait simplement être lui-même.

Machinalement, Dirk sortit son portable de sa poche et ouvrit sa messagerie. La conversation avec Jake n’affichait, comme toujours, qu’une suite interminable de ses propres messages. Il savait que Jake l’avait bloqué et il avait arrêté d’espérer voir un jour apparaître la mention « lu » à la fin de ses phrases, mais il trouvait un certain réconfort à continuer de lui écrire malgré tout. Il fit glisser son doigt vers le bas pour afficher les derniers messages envoyés et les relut pour la énième fois.

 **Dim. 24 septembre**  
Je ne sais pas si tu l’as appris par quelqu’un mais ma mère est décédée. Ça t’est probablement égal, mais je préfère dire ici au cas où qu’il est inutile de t’en faire pour moi. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais rester à la maison ou pas. Si ce n’est pas le cas je trouverai bien une solution alternative.  
Pas trop envie d’avoir à réparer les fuites du toit une fois de plus, de toute façon. 

 **Mar. 26 septembre**  
Roxy est passée aujourd’hui. Je ne pense pas qu’elle viendra à l’enterrement. Elle voulait rester avec moi en attendant mais je lui ai dit de rentrer chez elle.

 **Mer. 27 septembre**  
_Message supprimé._ _  
Message supprimé._

 **Sam. 30 septembre**  
Je déménage aujourd’hui. Je ne sais pas trop quand je reviendrai. Si je reviens. En tout cas Roxy a ma nouvelle adresse si jamais tu en as besoin. J’ai toujours ton édition collector des Avengers d’ailleurs, au cas où tu voudrais la récupérer.  
Tu sais quoi ? Fuck les Avengers.  
Ah et je devrais peut-être mentionner que j’ai un frère jumeau.  
Il est cool. Il s’appelle Dave. Tu l’aurais probablement apprécié toi aussi.

Dirk hésita à écrire un nouveau message mais se ravisa. Retournant en arrière, il maintint son doigt appuyé sur l’onglet de la conversation jusqu’à ce que le menu s’affiche, et pressa « Supprimer ». Il resta plusieurs secondes devant le message de confirmation de suppression, puis il poussa un long soupir. Finalement, il sélectionna « Non », et rangea son portable dans sa poche à nouveau.

Il n’avait pas fait beaucoup d’exercice dernièrement, maintenant qu’il y pensait. Entre l’enquête de police, les préparatifs de l’enterrement et tout ce qui s’ensuivit, il n’avait pas tellement eu de temps libre. Il sortit son ordinateur portable et se mit à chercher les salles de sport à proximité. Dave… n’avait pas tellement l’air du genre à visiter les bancs de muscu. Leur frère aîné, peut-être, après tout il était plutôt bien taillé. Mais Dirk ne se sentait pas vraiment de lui poser la question, ou même d’aller lui parler tout court. Il ne lui donnait pas l’impression de quelqu’un qui aime être dérangé pour rien, et l’attitude de Dave envers lui ne faisait que le confirmer.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Dirk, cependant. Il avait toujours préféré faire les choses seul et n’aimait pas devoir dépendre des autres. Pour la même raison, il ne questionnait pas les choix de vie de ses frères et comptait bien s’adapter sans rien dire. Il ne demandait donc pas, par exemple, pourquoi il y avait plus d’épées en toc que de nourriture dans la cuisine, ou ce que pouvait bien signifier cette boite de jeu de X-Box scotchée à l’envers sur le mur à côté de la télé, avec une croix rouge tracée dessus au marqueur. Beaucoup de choses n’avaient pas de sens mais c’était reposant, en soi, d’être dans un environnement où tout n’avait pas _besoin_ d’avoir un sens. Et aussi totalement badass, mais ça ça allait de soi.

Il réalisa qu’il n’avait pratiquement pas ramené de vêtements avec lui, et probablement pas d’affaires de sport non plus. Il se contentait généralement de peu, mais il aurait quand même besoin de tenues supplémentaires pour aller en cours. Il aurait sans doute dû passer plus de temps à réfléchir à ce qu’il voulait ramener de chez sa mère. Au moment de monter faire sa valise, l’idée de transporter une part de sa vie d’avant dans sa nouvelle maison lui avait donné la nausée, et il avait seulement pris le minimum. Son pc portable, une vieille photo de lui et Roxy, quelques vêtements et affaires de toilette. La majorité de ses documents importants étaient sur son disque dur, et le reste était dans sa tête.

Ça allait le faire. Il n’avait qu’à racheter ce dont il avait besoin. Ce n’était pas non plus la peine de déranger Dave avec ça. Fourrant son portable et son portemonnaie dans ses poches, il se dirigea vers la porte et quitta l’appartement.

***

Il faisait toujours absurdement chaud en ville et pourtant les grands magasins étaient bondés. Mais peut-être les gens venaient-ils justement pour profiter de l’air climatisé gratuit, après tout. Dirk n’avait pas eu de mal à trouver un bus pour se rendre à la galerie commerçante la plus proche et parcourait à présent les rayons d’une enseigne de vêtements bon marché. Il y avait pas mal d’affaires de marque dans les placards de Dave mais Dirk ne prêtait pas attention à ce genre de choses. Non pas qu’il soit négligent pour autant avec ce qu’il portait, mais tant qu’il trouvait quelque chose qui lui allait et convenait à son style, il se fichait bien de savoir si c’était l’œuvre d’un créateur ou d’une fabrication en chaine dans une usine de Chine.

Son portable vibra soudain dans sa poche et il l’attrapa de la main droite, la gauche tenant un débardeur qu’il hésitait à aller essayer. Le message venait de Dave.

t’es où  
Au centre commercial.  
wtf  
J’avais besoin de vêtements.  
ok

Il allait ranger son téléphone quand un autre message apparut.

je veux dire ouais si t’avais proposé je serais sans doute venu avec toi  
te donner les bonnes adresses et idk passer du temps ensemble  
entre frères  
mais peu importe  
J’ai pensé que tu devais être occupé.  
ouah  
c’est genre  
la réponse la plus merdique de la semaine  
100% connerie sans colorant ni conservateur  
copyright connerie inc tous droits réservés  
Est-ce que je vais devoir verser de l’argent à Connerie Inc. ?  
c’est déjà en cours mec leurs avocats frappent à la porte en ce moment-même  
Excuse-moi.  
Je devrais bientôt rentrer.  
w/e

Dirk reposa le débardeur qu’il tenait et resta un moment sans bouger. Dave, visiblement, était en colère contre lui, bien qu’il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il avait l’impression d’être face à un mur. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce que Dave pensait, ou ce qu’il attendait de lui. Dirk avait besoin de repères avec les gens. S’il pouvait deviner comment ils voulaient qu’il réponde ou qu’il agisse, il pouvait s’adapter. Mais Dave ? Dave était une énigme. Une équation qu’il ne parvenait pas à résoudre.

Il rentra deux heures plus tard à l’appartement avec deux poches de vêtements neufs. Dave était assis sur le canapé devant les _Anges de la téléréalité_ et ne fit rien pour lui montrer qu’il l’avait vu rentrer, bien que Dirk ait volontairement fait du bruit en rentrant pour signaler sa présence. Il alla poser ses affaires dans la chambre puis vint s’asseoir à côté de lui, à l’autre bout du canapé.

Aucun d’eux ne dit mot, Dave la joue appuyée contre sa main, Dirk immobile devant l’écran de télé qu’il regardait sans écouter. Un ventilateur était placé devant eux, pivotant entre eux deux et le téléviseur, sans doute pour éviter que le matériel ne surchauffe. Dirk ne savait pas quoi dire, et ils restèrent ainsi une demi-heure entière.

Finalement leur frère aîné rentra à son tour. Dirk l’entendit traverser l’entrée, marcher vers sa chambre, mais s’arrêter une fois au niveau du canapé pour les regarder. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir d’exaspération.

— Ok, ça suffit. Dave. Va prendre ton épée.

Dave réagit aussitôt, se tournant vers lui avec une mine courroucée, mais il lui fit comprendre d’un regard qu’il n’était pas ouvert à la discussion. Dirk n’eut pas le temps de se poser des questions que leur frère se tourna vers lui cette fois.

— Toi aussi. Prends n’importe laquelle.

Dirk haussa un sourcil, et d’un mouvement de la tête son frère lui indiqua la cuisine. Dirk se leva et marcha jusqu’à la petite pièce ouverte. Il scruta le comptoir et attrapa un katana sans fourreau au hasard. L’objet était plus lourd que ce qu’il avait pensé. Ce n’était évidemment pas une vraie lame, mais un coup assez puissant avec suffirait certainement à assommer quelqu’un, peut-être même le blesser sérieusement.

— Sur le toit, poursuivit son frère. Maintenant.

 

Lorsqu’il finit de grimper la petite cage d’escalier qui menait jusqu’au toit de l’immeuble, son frère aîné dans son dos, Dave était déjà là. Un katana à la main et son front collant déjà de sueur en plein soleil, il secouait le col de son t-shirt pour se faire de l’air.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fout, là, Bro ? demanda Dave sur un ton impatient.

Leur frère croisa les bras. Le dos appuyé sur le mur de la cage d’escalier, il les toisait de toute sa supériorité.

— J’en ai ras-le-cul de vous voir vous comporter comme des gamines. Si vous pouvez pas avoir une discussion normale comme deux putains d’adultes alors vous réglez vos comptes, ici et maintenant.

Dave fit claquer sa langue, l’air agacé.

— Ok, j’ai compris.

D’un geste habile il fit tourner le pommeau de son arme dans sa main, adoptant une posture d’attaque.

Dirk le regarda.

Regarda son propre sabre dans sa main.

Puis regarda Dave à nouveau.

_Ok qu’est-ce que c’était que ce bord…_

Il n’eut pas le temps d’aller au bout de sa pensée – en un instant Dave avait foncé sur lui, son katana levé en l’air prêt à s’abattre sur lui. Dirk fit un bond sur le côté pour l’éviter juste à temps, regardant ensuite rapidement derrière lui pour observer l’espace qui le séparait du bord. Dave se remit dans la même posture qu’avant, visiblement prêt à attaquer à nouveau.

— Désolé mec, dit-il avec un demi-sourire. Règle Strider n°1 : si quelque chose te convient pas, tu règles ça sur le toit. J’aurais peut-être dû te le dire avant.  

Dirk haussa un sourcil mais finit par raffermir son emprise sur le manche de son épée, rendant son sourire à Dave. Elle ne lui déplaisait pas, cette règle.

***

Le soleil terminait de se coucher sur la ville et le ciel n’était plus qu’une étendue orange et brûlante. Dave et Dirk étaient allongés sur le béton chaud, couverts de sueur et à bout de souffle. Des corbeaux s’étaient posés non loin, croassant en les observant avec méfiance du coin de l’œil. Leur frère aîné avait disparu à un point, bien que Dirk n’aurait su dire si c’était pendant ou après leur combat.

Il était exténué. Il ne savait pas combien de temps leur affrontement avait duré, peut-être une heure, peut-être même plus. Dave, malgré la chaleur ambiante, ne lui avait laissé aucun répit. Il n’y avait pas vraiment eu de vainqueur, la plupart des coups ayant été esquivés des deux côtés, et ils s’étaient simplement arrêtés une fois arrivés à bout de force.

— Bon, félicitations, dit Dave d’une voix un peu étranglée. Tu es maintenant officiellement un membre de la famille.            
— J’en conclus que c’était mon baptême du feu ?    
— Quelque chose comme ça. Faut encore que t’apprennes les autres règles.      
— Est-ce qu’il y a un manuel quelque part ?            
— Il y en a effectivement un, à vrai dire. Mais pour le trouver, il te faudra résoudre douze énigmes à différents endroits de la ville, qui te mèneront à sept clés dorées ouvrant la porte d’un tombeau dont l’emplacement ne te sera révélé qu’à minuit pile sous le clocher d’une église abandonnée au cœur d’une forêt.        
— Super.

Il se redressa, la peau brûlante et douloureuse. Il mit une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer, bien que ce ne fût certainement pas nécessaire. Pas une seule fois depuis le jour de sa naissance sa coiffure n’avait pu être qualifiée autrement que de « parfaite », et ça n’allait pas changer aujourd’hui.

Dave se redressa à son tour et poussa un long bâillement fatigué. Il regardait les corbeaux, silencieux. Dirk n’avait pas bien compris au début pourquoi leur frère les avait poussés à faire ça, mais il avait l’impression qu’une partie de la tension entre son jumeau et lui s’était dissipée à présent.

— Désolé de ne pas t’avoir dit que je sortais, tout à l’heure, finit-il par dire.

Dave haussa les épaules.

— C’est pas grave. J’veux dire, ok j’étais un peu vexé, mais t’as quand même le droit d’avoir envie de rester seul de temps en temps.    
— Je ne dirais pas que j’avais envie de rester seul. C’est juste…

Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots.

— Je ne sais pas comment agir dans ce genre de cas. Comme un « frère », je veux dire.           
— T’as une sœur, non ? Vous vous entendez pas bien ?       
— C’est… compliqué.

Les corbeaux à côté d’eux se décidèrent à s’envoler et ils restèrent silencieux jusqu’à ce qu’ils disparaissent au loin.

— Entre toi et moi aussi, tu penses que ça va rester compliqué ? demanda Dave.           
— J’ai pas envie que ça le soit.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Dirk se sentit étrangement à l’aise, tout à coup. C’était peut-être la fatigue, la chaleur ou la brise qui s’était levée et qui apaisait un peu les brûlures de sa peau. Il se sentait mieux qu’il ne s’était senti depuis des semaines.

— Ça a pas besoin de l’être, poursuivit Dave distraitement. Je pense que ce qui rend les choses bizarre, c’est qu’on sait quasiment rien l’un sur l’autre, non ? Donc une fois qu’on aura appris à se connaître, y’aura plus de problème.             
— Qu’est-ce que tu suggères, dans ce cas ?

Nouveau hochement d’épaule.

— Juste, passer du temps ensemble j’imagine. C’est pas trop le genre de chose qu’on peut forcer.

Dirk acquiesça d’un hochement de tête, après quoi ils finirent par se relever et rentrer à l’appartement. Passer du temps ensemble… ce n’était pas une mauvaise idée. Il comprenait un peu pourquoi Dave s’était énervé un peu plus tôt, également ; il avait dû lui donner l’impression de ne pas vouloir se rapprocher de lui. De ne pas vouloir s’impliquer. Et Dave voulait qu’il s’implique, il voulait le connaître _lui_ , pas juste avoir un frère de plus avec qui s’entendre. Cela rendait Dirk heureux, à peu près autant que ça le terrifiait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been... 3000 years...

— Attends, laisse-moi résumer pour voir si j’ai bien saisi la situation.

Prenant une gorgée de sa bouteille de thé glacé, Jane Crocker réajusta les pans de sa jupe longue avant de placer ses mains sur la table, sous le regard patient de Dirk assis à l’opposé. L’arbre qui abritait leur table laissait filtrer un peu trop de rayons de soleil mais c’était déjà rare d’avoir pu trouver une table libre dans le campus bondé à cette heure-ci. La jeune fille attendit qu’un groupe d’élèves passant un peu trop près d’eux se soit éloigné avant de reprendre.

— Tu as emménagé ici pour vivre avec tes deux frères, que tu n’avais auparavant jamais rencontrés parce que tu vivais seul avec ta mère jusqu’à présent.      
— C’est ça, confirma Dirk.     
— Mais tu as également dit que ton père biologique était parti avant ta naissance.        
— Yep.             
— Donc tes frères vivaient seuls ?

Il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à ce que Jane soit confuse après que Dirk lui ait raconté sa situation. Lui-même aurait peiné à croire à une telle histoire s’il ne l’avait pas vécue aux premières loges.

— Mon frère aîné avait seize ans quand ma mère m’a emmené et il avait déjà arrêté ses études et trouvé un travail.             
— Mais il était encore mineur. Et vous aviez quoi, trois ans ?         
— Personne n’a posé de questions, j’imagine.

Il haussa une épaule en disant cela et Jane poussa un demi-soupir.

— Je dois admettre, mon cher ami, que c’est une situation assez particulière. Devoir déménager et quitter son lycée abruptement est déjà un changement délicat en soi, mais avec tout ça en plus…   
—Ça va, la rassura Dirk d’un air posé. C’est sympa, ici.

Jane le gratifia d’un sourire avant de reprendre une gorgée de thé.

— Si tu oublies cette maudite chaleur à se faire cuire un œuf sur la tête, c’est un endroit acceptable, oui.       
— Est-ce que les gens qui vivent ici finissent par s’habituer à ça au bout d’un moment ?            
— Uniquement à l’idée qu’à chaque début d’automne nous sommes bons pour mourir une nouvelle fois, j’en ai peur. Mais si on a de la chance, d’ici un mois les températures devraient repasser sous la barre des trente degrés !

Dirk sourit. Le mois d’octobre venait à peine de débuter et cela faisait quatre jours qu’il avait emménagé avec ses frères à présent. Il avait passé le gros de son temps à régler des papiers administratifs ou à se mettre à jour pour ses cours à son nouveau lycée, ce qui l’avait tenu assez occupé pour ne pas trop penser aux sujets stressants qu’il était heureux de pouvoir éviter.

Jane l’abandonna quelques minutes après leur discussion pour se rendre à son cours de piano du soir, et Dirk décida de rentrer à l’appartement. Il était presque vingt heures passées, bien qu’avec le soleil haut dans le ciel, il perdait facilement toute notion du temps. Il avait passé l’après-midi avec sa nouvelle amie afin de travailler ensemble sur un devoir à rendre pour la semaine suivante dans un cours qu’ils avaient en commun, et dont le professeur estimait apparemment qu’il était tout à fait normal que Dirk rende le devoir en même temps que les autres bien qu’ils aient eu un mois pour le faire et qu’il vienne seulement d’arriver.

Lorsqu’il passa la porte de l’appartement, il se fit accoster par Dave qui lui apprit que le lit qu’ils avaient commandé pour Dirk avait été livré un peu avant qu’il arrive et qu’il allait justement pouvoir l’aider à l’installer. Il leur fallut deux heures, ils finirent trempés de sueur et ils avaient monté un pied du lit à l’envers, mais il était stable et il tenait debout, et Dave en prit une photo pour sa story Instagram sur laquelle il rajouta un filtre rose et au moins cinq stickers animés.

— Jolie licorne, fit remarquer Dirk en regardant par-dessus son épaule. J’aime bien qu’elle soit cinq millimètres trop haut au-dessus du lit.      
— Merci, c’est un talent naturel. Faudra que tu me passes ton compte d’ailleurs.            
— Hum, ouais. J’en ai pas vraiment.

Dave s’immobilisa avant même d’avoir pu appuyer sur « envoyer » et fixa Dirk comme s’il venait de lui dire qu’il n’utilisait pas de shampoing.

— Excuse-moi, _quoi ?_              
— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, se défendit-il. J’ai supprimé mon ancien, et j’ai jamais pris le temps d’en refaire un.        
— Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’on soit de la même famille. Passe-moi ton téléphone.

Dirk s’exécuta, laissant son portable entre les mains de son jumeau avant de quitter la pièce pour aller prendre une douche. À peine sorti de la chambre il repensa à tous les messages envoyés à Jake enregistrés sur son téléphone. Il hésita à trouver une excuse pour récupérer son portable mais se ravisa ; Dave n’avait pas de raison d’aller fouiner, et il aurait juste l’air louche en le lui redemandant. Il garda une petite part d’anxiété avec lui tout le temps de sa douche malgré tout.

Dave, heureusement, était bien trop occupé à remplir le nouveau compte Instagram de Dirk de selfies de sa propre personne et de photos stylisées en noir et blanc de divers objets de la pièce, que Dirk put admirer une fois son portable récupéré. Certaines des photos ironiquement prises par Dave étaient réellement bonnes en réalité, du genre « j’ai cinq ans de cours de photographie derrière moi », même si Dave lui-même n’avait pas l’air de s’en rendre compte. Il décida de toutes les laisser en ligne et rajouta une image de Rainbow Dash comme photo de profil. Cinq minutes plus tard, une certaine gutsyGumshoe avait _liké_ toutes ses photos et s’était abonnée, et en regardant son compte il tomba sur une page remplie de photos de pâtisseries, de détectives moustachus et de pâtisseries en forme de détectives moustachus ; il comprit en tombant sur un selfie qu’il s’agissait de Jane et il s’abonna en retour.

***

Le jour suivant était son dernier jour de cours de la semaine et Dave lui envoya un texto pendant qu’il était en classe pour lui dire qu’il traînerait avec ses amis dans l’après-midi, et qu’il pouvait les accompagner s’il voulait. Dirk déclina poliment et Dave ne demanda pas d’explication, à son grand soulagement. Pour tout avouer il n’était pas très enclin à rejoindre la bande d’amis de Dave ; ils avaient tous l’air de gens biens, là n’était pas le problème, mais il se serait probablement senti de trop. La dernière chose qu’il voulait était empiéter sur la vie de son jumeau, et même si Dave lui affirmait qu’il était ok avec ça, rien ne garantissait que les choses n’allaient pas dégénérer à un moment ou un autre. Toutes les relations sociales de Dirk, littéralement, avaient fini en désastre jusqu’ici, et il sentait qu’emménager dans une nouvelle ville et commencer une nouvelle vie ne suffirait probablement pas à remédier à cela. Ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait juste changer de personnalité du jour au lendemain, malheureusement.

Lorsque son dernier cours de la matinée – et de la semaine par la même occasion – commença, il eût la bonne ou plutôt très mauvaise surprise de découvrir que le colérique et over-dramatique ex-petit copain de Dave au nom aux sonorités bizarres faisait partie des élèves inscrits. Était-ce trop tard pour changer de groupe ? Probablement.

Le concerné remarqua Dirk et poussa un long et bruyant soupir avant de lui tourner le dos et de s’asseoir à la table la plus éloignée possible de lui. Les choses auraient pu en rester là ; le professeur n’avait pas l’air du genre à vouloir faire participer les élèves, et ils n’auraient certainement pas à avoir à socialiser tous les deux durant l’année. Pourtant, lorsque la cloche de fin des cours sonna et que Dirk voulut rentrer chez lui, ce type nommé Karkat l’attendait dans le couloir.

— D’accord donc, apparemment, tu existes vraiment.

Dirk haussa un sourcil, peu habitué à être abordé de cette manière et surtout avec une phrase pareille. Il vit Karkat lancer des regards autour de lui, attendant que les autres élèves se soient dispersés avant de continuer.

— Je vais te la faire courte. On m’a demandé, et par demandé je veux dire lâchement menacé, de me faire pardonner pour t’avoir un peu secoué la dernière fois. Malheureusement pour toi, ton patrimoine génétique t’a donné le même visage que ce mec que je peux plus voir en peinture, alors _excuse-moi_ d’être trop en rogne actuellement pour avoir envie de te présenter de réelles putains d’excuses.

Waouh.

— Mais si tu ne le sais pas encore alors tu sauras bientôt que cette sale harpie de Jade aime bien se mêler de la vie des autres donc je suppose qu’elle va venir te demander si je me suis bien excusé. Grosso modo, tu as deux possibilités. Soit tu lui dis que oui et on n’aura plus besoin de se parler, genre, pour le reste de notre existence… Soit tu lui dis que non et ça va foutre la merde, je vais être dans la merde, tu vas être dans la merde, le monde entier sera dans la merde, sauf Jade, qui va venir piquer une crise et se mêler encore plus de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

Il attendit quelques secondes, probablement pour laisser à Dirk une occasion d’en placer une. Dirk ne dit rien.

— Je vais prendre ta non-réaction pour un oui et supposer que tu vas prendre la bonne décision, pour notre bien à tous, vraiment. Je sais d’expérience que les choix intelligents sont pas votre fort à vous les Strider, mais laisse-moi croire qu’il reste une minuscule part de bon dans votre ADN de dégénérés. Je t’aurais bien dit à la prochaine, mais en fait, non.

Il tourna les talons et Dirk l’observa traverser le couloir les mains dans les poches, puis il resta un long moment sans bouger à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

***

413-xxx-xxxx : hey !!!!!!  
413-xxx-xxxx : comment ça va diiiiirk ? tu t’es fait des amis au lycée ?  
413-xxx-xxxx : woups désolée, c’est jade harley ! l’amie de dave !  
Dirk : Salut, Jade.  
Jade : j’ai été passer un savon à karkat pour t’avoir agressé la dernière fois ! il est bien venu s’excuser, hein ? >:(  
Dirk : Je... crois ?  
Jade : hm. :/  
Jade : oh bon, c’est karkat après tout, faut pas s’attendre à des miracles hein ! allez je te laisse tranquille, bye-bye !  
Dirk : À plus. 

***

Pour la première fois depuis il ne savait plus combien de jours, Dirk se retrouva sans rien avoir à faire. Il avait fait tous ses devoirs pour la semaine à venir, était désormais à jour dans tous ses cours et n’avait plus besoin d’acheter d’affaires ou quoi que ce soit, et l’après-midi n’était encore qu’à moitié entamé. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son téléphone ; il avait trois messages de Roxy, mais il ne les avait pas ouverts pour ne pas que la mention « lu » s’affiche.

Peut-être pourrait-il profiter de ce nouveau temps libre pour se lancer dans un de ses nombreux projets, pensa-t-il. Ouvrant son ordinateur portable, il fouilla dans ses dossiers en quête d’inspiration. La meilleure chose à faire pour s’occuper l’esprit était encore de construire quelque chose, ou du moins c’était ce qui fonctionnait le mieux pour lui. Lorsqu’il se lançait dans un projet, il pouvait rester des jours sans voir le temps passer, oubliant presque de manger et dormir.

C’était donc décidé ; il allait construire un nouveau robot.

***

Lorsqu’il entendit Dave rentrer, il était pas loin de vingt heures. Son jumeau passa en coup de vent dans la chambre avant de filer sous la douche, d’où il revint dix minutes plus tard, uniquement affublé d’un jeans et de ses lunettes d’aviateur. Dirk le regarda du coin de l’œil fouiller dans son étagère afin d’y trouver un t-shirt blanc basique, puis il se concentra à nouveau sur son écran d’ordinateur portable. L’instant d’après, Dave vint s’asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit, se collant presque à lui pour voir ce qu’il faisait. Dirk déglutit ; n’était-il pas un peu trop proche ? Non, à bien y réfléchir c’était sans doute une distance normale entre frères. C’est lui qui était bizarre.

Malgré tout, les gouttes d’eau qui coulaient de ses cheveux encore mouillés venaient s’écraser sur son épaule, et il pouvait sentir l’odeur fruitée de son shampoing.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Dave sur un ton désinvolte.     
— Oh, je planche juste sur un truc. Ça ne t’intéresserait probablement pas.        
— Dis toujours.

Dirk lui lança un regard. Ses joues étaient encore un peu rougies par la chaleur. Il détourna les yeux et ouvrit une fenêtre sur son écran, entreprenant d’expliquer à Dave en quoi consistait ce qu’il faisait. Il lui montra comment il dessinait les plans, où il se procurait les pièces, les difficultés qu’il rencontrait parfois en écrivant le code pour le programmer… À la demande de Dave, il lui montra de vieilles photos ou vidéos de ses anciens projets.

Dave était fasciné. La plupart des gens, quand Dirk tentait de leur parler de sa passion, réagissaient toujours avec beaucoup de surprise et d’entrain pendant environ 5 minutes, mais dès qu’il partait dans les détails plus techniques, ils trouvaient ça trop compliqué et lui demandaient s’il ne pouvait pas juste leur montrer le robot fini, ou construire un robot qui fasse telle ou telle chose. Souvent, même une fois devant le résultat final, ils affichaient une mine déçue et entreprenaient de lui détailler tout ce qui selon eux aurait pu être mieux. Mais Dave écoutait tout ce que Dirk lui expliquait avec beaucoup d’intérêt ; il ne faisait pas semblant de comprendre les points techniques qui lui échappaient, mais il posait des questions et faisait des efforts pour suivre.

Lorsque Dirk lui révéla qu’il prévoyait de tenter de mettre au point un robot capable de faire des _rap battles_ avec son interlocuteur, il insista avec beaucoup de conviction sur le fait qu’il s’agissait certainement d’une des meilleures idées que l’humanité ait jamais conçu et qu’il vivrait tout le restant de ses jours avec un profond regret si Dirk ne l’autorisait pas à apporter sa contribution afin que ce projet voit le jour. Dirk accepta, peut-être avec un peu trop d’entrain. Il se remémora toutes les fois où Roxy et lui avaient construit des robots ensemble, lorsqu’elle vivait encore avec lui. Il n’aurait honnêtement pas pensé travailler un jour avec quelqu’un d’autre à nouveau, et il espéra secrètement que Dave était sincère et n’allait pas jeter l’éponge à la première difficulté.

Ils passèrent la soirée à échanger des idées pour le robot, que ce soit en rapport avec ses fonctions, son design ou tout bêtement sur son nom. Dirk avait déjà beaucoup réfléchi au sujet par le passé lorsqu’il avait commencé à envisager le projet, mais en moins d’une heure, Dave lui avait donné des idées auxquelles il n’aurait sans doute jamais pensé par lui-même. Il avait une vision totalement neuve des choses ; rien à voir avec ce que Dirk avait l’habitude de faire. À la fin de la soirée, Dirk commençait à réellement penser qu’à eux deux, ils pourraient bien être capables de produire quelque chose d’extraordinaire, et plus Dave et lui échangeaient d’idées – ou amélioraient les idées de l’autre –, plus ses mains tremblaient d’excitation. Il n’avait pas été enthousiasmé par quelque chose depuis des années. C’était une sensation réellement enivrante.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu’à ce que leurs paupières se mettent à se fermer d’elles-mêmes et ils finirent par aller se coucher aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Et une fois les lumières éteintes et le silence revenu dans la pièce, Dirk sentit une boule se former dans son ventre, une inquiétude soudaine, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Quelque chose le dérangeait profondément mais, alors que le sommeil commençait à le gagner, il décida qu’il n’avait pas envie de savoir quoi. Ou bien au fond il le savait, mais il refusait de l’accepter.

***

La première chose que Dirk avait envie de faire en se levant le matin suivant était de parler avec Dave des idées qui lui étaient venues au réveil, mais il préféra la jouer cool et n’aborda pas le sujet immédiatement. Dave était parti s’installer sur le canapé avec un bol de céréales, profitant que leur frère aîné était sorti et ne pouvait pas le voir gaspiller de l’électricité pour tourner le ventilateur normalement destiné à refroidir les appareils électriques vers sa tête. Une des choses que Dirk avait vite comprises en emménageant ici était que leur frère avait une vie des plus mystérieuses et personne ne savait jamais vraiment où il était ni ce qu’il faisait. De ce fait, ni Dave ni lui ne pouvaient deviner quand il allait rentrer. Dave lui avait même confié qu’il partait parfois plusieurs jours. Une fois il était revenu avec un poncho sur les épaules, un autocollant « I <3 Mexico » collé sur son jeans, et il avait dû boire deux litres de cafés en arrivant pour faire passer sa gueule de bois. Dave s’en fichait. C’étaient des trucs qui arrivaient. Il avait appris depuis très jeune à se débrouiller seul mais, dans les moments où il avait vraiment besoin de son frère, il avait apparemment toujours été là pour l’aider.

Une fois bien réveillé, Dirk réalisa en déverrouillant son téléphone qu’il avait oublié de répondre à Roxy la nuit passée. Il avait été si pris par sa conversation avec Dave qu’il n’y avait plus du tout pensé, chose rare pour lui. Il lut ses messages et s’apprêta à écouter le message audio qu’elle avait laissé sur son répondeur vers une heure du matin la nuit passée, mais quand au bout de trois mots il l’entendit exploser de rire et se remettre à parler d’une voix clairement ivre, il éloigna son téléphone de son oreille et supprima le message. Il ne pouvait pas gérer ça maintenant. D’une certaine façon il détestait Roxy de lui imposer ça, presque autant qu’il se sentait coupable de ne pas s’occuper d’elle.

— Tout va bien ?

Dirk sursauta en entendant Dave s’adresser à lui ; à genoux sur le canapé, il s’était tourné vers lui et l’observait, son bol de céréales vide dans une main. Merde, est-ce qu’il avait laissé ses émotions apparaître sur son visage sans s’en apercevoir ? Il était pourtant persuadé d’avoir maintenu son air impassible.

— Rien d’important, dit-il en tuant toute once d’émotion dans sa voix.

Il vint s’asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé et fit mine de suivre le programme lancé par Dave à la télévision. Son jumeau n’insista pas, mais Dirk sentait comme un malaise entre eux deux à présent. Mentir à Dave lui laissait un sale goût dans la gorge.

Pour se changer les idées, il regarda les dernières photos Instagram de Jane. C’était curieux qu’elle n’ait jamais mentionné cette passion pour la pâtisserie, car elle avait l’air véritablement douée. Il se fit une note mentale d’aborder le sujet la prochaine fois qu’il la verrait.

Dave se leva pour revenir une minute plus tard avec une pomme dans laquelle il avait déjà commencé à croquer sans prendre la peine de l’éplucher, et Dirk ne put s’empêcher de remarquer qu’il se rassit un peu plus près de lui qu’il ne l’était avant de partir. Était-ce juste lui qui se faisait des idées ? Ce devait être le cas ; la plupart des gens n’étaient pas aussi méticuleux que lui, ou aussi soucieux de leur espace personnel. Et puis si Dave commençait à se sentir à l’aise à ses côtés, c’était plutôt une bonne chose, non ? Il fallait qu’il arrête de tout suranalyser comme ça.

Il eut l’envie subite d’envoyer un message à Jake, mais il n’était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu’il aurait voulu lui dire.

La journée s’annonçait chaude une fois de plus et ils durent laisser les stores des fenêtres presque entièrement fermés.

— T’as quelque chose de prévu aujourd’hui ? demanda Dave sans le regarder.    
— Je pensais juste rester ici, voir si je peux commencer à travailler sur le code dont on parlait hier soir ?

La fin de sa phrase sonna comme une hésitation malgré lui, comme pour vérifier si Dave n’avait pas oublié, ou s’il n’était pas passé à autre chose.

— Oh, cool, répondit simplement ce dernier. J’ai eu quelques idées pour le design, alors je peux déjà commencer à faire des ébauches. Je vais chercher du papier.

Dirk acquiesça, ne laissant pas transparaître son soulagement tandis qu’il se levait lui aussi pour aller chercher son ordinateur portable.

Ils passèrent toute la journée ainsi, Dave avec son carnet de croquis sur le canapé, Dirk assis à la table avec son ordinateur. À chaque fois que Dave terminait une esquisse, Dirk prenait un long moment pour relever tout ce qui lui plaisait et tout ce qui lui semblait difficile à réaliser dans la pratique. Il y avait tout un tas de paramètres à prendre en compte concernant l’équilibre ou le choix des matériaux, mais Dave écoutait attentivement tout ce qu’il lui disait et revenait à chaque fois avec une idée meilleure que la précédente. Comme il avait des notions en programmation lui aussi, Dirk se permit à plusieurs reprises de lui demander de relire des bouts de son code pour vérifier s’il n’avait pas fait d’erreurs.

Au bout du compte et après avoir pesé longtemps le pour et le contre des nombreuses ébauches de design qu’avait réalisées Dave, ils se mirent d’accord sur l’un des premiers croquis qu’il avait fait : un petit robot humanoïde au corps carré, affublé d’une casquette à l’envers et avec des yeux disproportionnés qui lui donnaient un air un peu idiot. L’idée était de faire en sorte qu’il ajuste son niveau en fonction de celui de son adversaire pour le laisser systématiquement gagner.

— T’es doué en dessin, fit remarquer Dirk en feuilletant à nouveau ses croquis. Tu veux travailler là-dedans plus tard ?   
— Nan, fit Dave avec un sourire. Je veux dire, les BD ironiques que je mets en ligne sont plutôt populaires, mais c’est juste une connerie pour passer le temps. Même si elles sont indéniablement cool.

Dirk approuva d’un hochement de tête. Dave lui avait montré son site web ; elles étaient effectivement hilarantes.

— Elles marchent bien parce qu’elles sont volontairement mal faites, rajouta Dave, donc c’est pas vraiment une question de bien dessiner ou pas. Ça m’arrive de faire des trucs plus sérieux, mais c’est pas non plus comme si je m’investissais à fond là-dedans.         
— Je peux voir ?

Dave sembla gêné. Il se gratta l’arrière de la nuque, regardant autour de lui d’un air hésitant.

— Euh, ouais, finit-il par dire. Bien sûr.         
— Ça ne fait rien sinon. Ne te sens pas obligé.         
— Non, c’est cool. Je les ai juste, hm, jamais vraiment montré à qui que ce soit, alors ça me fait un peu bizarre. Mais c’est bon, t’inquiète.

Il partit un peu précipitamment vers sa chambre, et il sembla à Dirk apercevoir une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Ce n’était peut-être pas une chose très appropriée à penser, mais Dave pouvait se montrer réellement mignon par moments. Quand il était gêné, il devenait un peu plus maladroit que d’habitude, se cognait légèrement aux objets environnants ou manquait de trébucher sur des trucs. C’était le genre de choses qui faisait craquer Dirk en temps normal, et c’était sans doute pour cela qu’il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Dave dans ces moments-là.

Ce n’était pas bizarre, cela dit. C’était normal de trouver son frère adorable, c’était comme lorsqu’il voyait Roxy avec des couettes dans les cheveux quand elle avait cinq ans. Il l’avait trouvé mignonne à plus d’une occasion, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu’il la voyait autrement que comme sa petite sœur. Juste parce que Dave était un mec et qu’il s’avérait que Dirk n’était pas attiré par les filles ne signifiait pas pour autant que c’était différent. Oui, c’était normal. C’était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus normal.

Dave revint avec une pile de feuilles qu’il posa sur la table devant Dirk comme s’il ne s’agissait que d’un tas de brouillons à jeter aux ordures. Les coins des feuilles étaient cornés et certaines pages étaient froissées, comme si Dave fourrait tout au fond d’un tiroir sans se soucier qu’elles s’abiment ou non.

La plupart de ses dessins étaient faits au crayon à papier, certains seulement encrés au feutre noir avec parfois un peu de couleur, mais ce n’était principalement que des esquisses. Il y avait un peu de tout et n’importe quoi ; la ville vue du toit de l’immeuble, quelques corbeaux dessinés sous tous les angles… Beaucoup de squelettes d’animaux également, pour une raison ou une autre. Mais il y avait toujours un certain charme dans ses dessins. Certains avaient quelques problèmes de perspective ou manquaient un peu de technique, mais il y avait une émotion, une atmosphère particulière qui s’en dégageait, quelque chose que Dirk savait pertinemment qu’il ne parviendrait jamais à faire ressortir même s’il passait sa vie entière à essayer. Il n’avait aucune fibre artistique, mais Dave était tout l’opposé.

— J’aime beaucoup, dit-il doucement.          
— Pas la peine de me ménager, répondit Dave avec un sourire. Ça vaut pas grand-chose.         
— Non, je le pense vraiment. 

Il continua de feuilleter les dessins, s’arrêtant parfois plusieurs secondes pour observer ceux qui lui parlaient le plus. Il était loin d’être un expert en la matière, mais il lui semblait qu’il y avait comme une solitude dans les paysages ou les portraits que Dave dessinait. Il se demanda si, inconsciemment, il n’avait pas lui aussi ressenti un manque durant sa jeunesse. C’était horrible de penser ainsi, mais Dirk espérait au fond de lui que c’était le cas. Il avait passé toute son enfance avec le sentiment que son frère jumeau aurait dû être à ses côtés, et il ne supporterait pas de concevoir que Dave n’ait pas été affecté par son absence. Quand il lui avait dit qu’il ne se souvenait pas de lui la première fois qu’il lui avait parlé, Dirk avait cru que son cœur allait se déchirer.

Il eut un sourire nerveux. À quel point fallait-il qu’il soit perturbé pour souhaiter que son seul et unique frère jumeau souffre autant que lui ?

Son téléphone posé à côté sur la table se mit à vibrer et il fit un geste pour l’attraper avant de voir les quatre lettres affichées au-dessus du symbole d’appel. Roxy, une fois de plus.

— Tu vas pas répondre ? demanda Dave en désignant l’appareil du regard.         
— Je rappellerai plus tard.     
— Hm…

Dave appuya son dos contre sa chaise et se balança sans rien dire, jusqu’à ce que finalement le téléphone arrête de vibrer. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir vu le nom affiché à l’écran, mais il eut la délicatesse de ne pas faire de remarque. Ou peut-être que ça lui était égal, après tout. Il ne connaissait pas Roxy ; elle n’était rien pour lui.

— Je vais aller faire un tour à la salle de sport, annonça Dirk en se levant.

Dave leva un sourcil, sans bouger de sa chaise.

— Ok. Moi je vais rester là, à… faire n’importe quoi d’autre qui n’implique pas transpirer par cette chaleur.

Dirk voulut lui répondre que la salle de sport était climatisée mais il se ravisa, lui adressant simplement un sourire amusé avant de partir chercher ses affaires.

***

Bouger son corps, malgré ce qu’il espérait, ne l’aida pas à se vider la tête de tout ce qui le travaillait. Ses muscles étaient douloureux à force de rester plusieurs jours sans rien faire et la chaleur de la ville l’avait vidé de toute son énergie. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas continuer d’ignorer Roxy éternellement, tout comme il savait qu’au fond, ce n’était pas réellement Roxy qu’il fuyait. Mais sa sœur, sans en être consciente, lui rappelait tout ce qu’il essayait de tout son cœur d’enfouir au plus profond de lui au sujet de sa mère, tout ce à quoi il ne voulait _pas_ réfléchir pour le moment. Malheureusement, il avait beau éviter d’y penser, il pouvait le sentir le ronger de l’intérieur. Comme un parasite lui dévorant les entrailles.

Il limita un peu sa séance pour éviter les courbatures et décida de rentrer prendre une douche à l’appartement, les vestiaires de la salle ne l’inspirant pas vraiment. De toute façon, avec la chaleur dehors, il serait certainement de nouveau trempé de sueur au bout de cinq minutes de trajet. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre son immeuble et attendit longtemps l’ascenseur. Il se sentait nauséeux, mais il avait le sentiment qu’une fois de nouveau chez lui avec Dave, il parviendrait à se calmer. Ce sentiment se transforma vite en une envie brûlante de revoir son jumeau, de s’assurer qu’il était toujours bien là, bien réel et à ses côtés.

Il rentra dans l’appartement sans un bruit et chercha son frère des yeux sans le trouver. Ses chaussures étaient toujours à l’entrée, il ne devait donc pas être sorti. Ne le trouvant pas dans sa chambre ni dans la cuisine, il finit par essayer la salle de bain.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi l’idée ne lui était pas venue à l’esprit de frapper avant d’entrer. Peut-être parce qu’il était fatigué par la chaleur, ou parce qu’il n’était pas sûr de le trouver là. Mais Dave s’y trouvait bien et il sursauta en le voyant, heureusement tout habillé.

Seulement Dirk ne s’était pas attardé à regarder ses vêtements.

Il ne voyait rien d’autre que son visage.

Pas une seule fois depuis qu’il était arrivé Dave n’avait retiré ses lunettes de soleil devant lui. Pas une seule. Et Dirk en avait fait de même, probablement parce qu’ils avaient peur, l’un comme l’autre, de ce qu’ils découvriraient. De ce qu’ils _ressentiraient_. Dirk à présent comprenait pourquoi il avait été inquiet, pourquoi il sentait un pincement à chaque fois qu’il avait l’impression de se rapprocher de Dave. Il l’avait sans doute pressenti, depuis la première fois qu’il l’avait vu de loin au cimetière. Il avait su en son for intérieur qu’il n’y avait absolument aucun moyen pour qu’il le voie comme il voyait Roxy, ou comme il voyait n’importe qui d’autre en réalité.

Dave avait de magnifiques yeux rouges, exactement comme les siens. Il s’était retourné dès qu’il avait entendu la porte s’ouvrir et avait fixé Dirk avec surprise, puis avec horreur, avant d’attraper ses lunettes posées à côté et de tenter de reprendre un air impassible, un sourire qui sonnait faux au coin des lèvres.

— Ouah, mec, tu pourrais frapper. Ou au moins indiquer ta présence. Je te jure, entre toi et Bro, j’ai l’impression de vivre avec des fantômes, sérieux.

Il avait dit ça comme pour plaisanter, mais Dirk pouvait sentir au ton de sa voix qu’il était perturbé. Il lui passa devant pour sortir de la salle de bain, et son coude effleura le bras de Dirk sous la précipitation.

Dirk resta immobile un instant, puis il ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui. Se rappelant qu’il n’avait toujours pas pris de douche, il commença à retirer ses vêtements.

Quel imbécile il était d’avoir pu croire qu’il pourrait avoir une relation normale avec Dave. Comment pouvait-il l’aimer comme un frère ? Comment _quiconque_ pouvait attendre de lui qu’il l’aime comme un frère, lui qu’il venait à peine de rencontrer ? Il avait rêvé de lui toutes ces années, de pouvoir enfin sentir sa présence près de lui, et Dave était encore plus que tout ce qu’il avait voulu qu’il soit. Évidemment qu’il allait commencer à éprouver des sentiments pour lui. Comme avec Jake, comme avec toutes les personnes qu’il avait connu, il fallait qu’il vienne tout ruiner. C’était couru d’avance. Il avait été stupide de seulement essayer.

Entrant dans la cabine de douche, il ouvrit les robinets sans se préoccuper de la température de l’eau. Il essaya de se vider l’esprit, mais l’image de Dave, son visage à découvert, ses yeux luisant d’émotion, restait comme imprimée sur sa rétine. Il pouvait le voir à chaque fois qu’il fermait les yeux, la forme de ses épaules, de ses bras, de son torse. Les mèches de ses cheveux légèrement collées à son front par la sueur. Il ne pouvait réprimer les cognements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il n’y avait aucun moyen qu’il puisse continuer d’ignorer ce qu’il ressentait. Rouvrant lentement les yeux, Dirk baissa son regard vers son entrejambe avec dégoût. C’était déjà bien trop tard pour qu’il se pardonne lui-même pour ce qu’il allait faire. L’idée avait déjà envahi ses pensées.

Il plaqua sa main libre contre sa bouche pour s’assurer de ne pas laisser échapper le moindre son et il ferma ses paupières, laissant l’eau tiède couler sur son corps. Il fit de son mieux pour essayer de penser à autre chose, mais il avait l’impression que plus il s’y efforçait, plus l’image de Dave lui revenait avec précision en tête. Il imagina qu’il était debout avec lui sous la douche, que c’étaient _ses mains_ à lui qui le touchaient. Il l’imagina poser son front contre le sien, murmurer son nom à son oreille, sa voix se noyant dans le ruissellement de l’eau.

Peut-être était-il bizarre, après tout. Sans doute que c’était lui qui avait un problème, un dérèglement dans le cerveau, ou quelque chose. Dave était magnifique, réellement, mais c’est parce qu’il lui ressemblait trait pour trait qu’en voyant son visage ainsi découvert il avait voulu s’avancer pour l’embrasser. Le plaquer contre le mur, caresser son visage, ses cheveux. Il n’avait jamais désiré personne à ce point. Il ignorait qu’il en était seulement capable.

Qu’est-ce que cela ferait de l’embrasser ? Quel goût sentirait-il en plongeant sa langue à l’intérieur de sa bouche, en mordillant le bout de ses lèvres ? Quelle sensation, en le serrant contre lui, peau contre peau ?

À deux doigts de perdre tout contrôle, Dirk rouvrit légèrement ses paupières et, à travers les gouttes d’eau qui tombaient, il imagina finalement Dave, agenouillé face à lui. Ses yeux écarlates seraient rivés sur Dirk, tandis qu’il ouvrirait lentement, très lentement la bouche jusqu’à enfin le prendre tout entier à l’intérieur. Cette vision suffit à pousser Dirk au bord de l’agonie et il serra sa main contre sa bouche à s’en faire mal, refusant catégoriquement de laisser échapper le moindre son, la moindre preuve de son péché. Arquant légèrement sa tête en arrière, il savoura les longues, délicieuses et douloureuses secondes durant lesquelles plus rien n’avait d’importance et tout lui était autorisé.

Il resta debout aussi longtemps que ses jambes tremblantes le permirent, puis il se laissa lentement tomber le long de la porte de la douche.

L’eau tiède glissant sur sa peau, il resta un long moment assis sans bouger, méditant silencieusement sur le fait qu’il venait de jouir en imaginant son frère jumeau lui faire une fellation. Il avait beau l’envisager sous tous les angles possibles, c’était sans doute une des pires choses qu’il eût jamais faites de toute sa vie. Et l’eau de la douche ne suffirait certainement pas à effacer toute trace de la profonde répulsion qu’il s’inspirait.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave se précipita si vite dans sa chambre qu’il se cogna le genou au pied de son lit et s’étala dessus, restant allongé une bonne dizaine de secondes à tenir sa jambe douloureuse avant de finalement se redresser et réfléchir à ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Dirk l’avait vu, sans ses lunettes. Il l’avait vu et il était resté là sans rien dire. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’avait rien dit, d’abord ? Il n’y avait pas de quoi être si choqué, ils avaient la même tête…

Ou peut-être que non ? Peut-être que Dirk avait des yeux tout à fait normaux, bleus ou marrons, ou ambrés comme leur frère aîné. Peut-être que Dave avait écopé d’une mutation bizarre ou d’un truc comme ça et qu’il était le seul avec des iris rouges.

_Était-ce pour cela qu’elle avait choisi Dirk et pas lui ?_

Il rejeta cette pensée de toutes ses forces. Non, il se faisait forcément des idées. Ils étaient jumeaux, ils se ressemblaient trait pour trait. Et pourquoi Dirk porterait des lunettes de soleil s’il n’avait pas la même sensibilité à la lumière que lui ? Ça n’aurait pas de sens.

Pourtant il sentait une boule lui peser dans l’estomac ; il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Mais comment est-ce qu’il pouvait demander à Dirk sans avoir l’air complètement stupide ou désespéré ? « Hé, mec, je t’ai montré la mienne, tu me montres la tienne ? » _Putain, Dave, c’est pas le moment d’avoir des idées aussi débiles, concentre-toi !_

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Comment allait-il faire face à Dirk une fois qu’il reviendrait de sa douche ? Déjà, s’il le trouvait en train de paniquer tout seul dans sa chambre, ça n’allait pas le faire. Il était presque dix-neuf heures, et vu que leur frère aîné n’était toujours pas rentré, ils seraient certainement seuls pour manger. Le mieux à faire était de se mettre devant une série à la télévision, et surtout, surtout, avoir l’air d’avoir déjà oublié ce qu’il venait de se passer. Quand Dirk arriverait, il lui demanderait, l’air de rien, ce qu’il voulait manger et s’il avait envie de regarder un film ou quoi. Oui voilà, parfait.

***

Bon, rectification : rien n’était parfait. C’était même le contraire de parfait, ou quelque chose qui s’en rapprochait. Depuis l’instant où Dirk était revenu de sa douche, l’ambiance avait été lourde comme si l’air autour d’eux s’était chargé de plomb. Dirk évitait son regard et à chaque fois qu’il essayait d’engager la conversation, il ne répondait que d’un hochement de tête ou d’un « hm » qui mettait vite fin à la discussion.

Dave ne savait plus quoi penser. Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose de bizarre ? Était-ce parce qu’il l’avait laissé voir son visage par mégarde ? Quand bien même, ce n’était pas une raison suffisante pour qu’il ne puisse plus le regarder en face ! Il y avait quelque chose de clairement anormal dans le comportement de Dirk, mais Dave n’osait pas aborder le sujet.

Ils s’étaient réchauffé quelque chose et avaient mangé devant la télévision sans un mot. Ils avaient beau être dans la même pièce, c’était comme si un mur les séparait, et Dave ne savait absolument pas comment le briser.

Il finit par suivre son plan initial et proposa à Dirk de regarder un film. Comme il n’arrivait pas à décider quel film conviendrait le mieux pour alléger l’atmosphère, il demanda à Dirk d’aller choisir un DVD dans l’étagère et son jumeau revint avec la version originale de _Ghost in the Shell_. Dave n’avait jamais eu trop d’intérêt pour ces films d’animation qu’il trouvait un peu trop sérieux et complexes à son goût, mais il tenta malgré tout de se plonger dans l’histoire pour se changer les idées.

Il échoua. Dirk était assis à côté de lui, à bonne distance comme à chaque fois, et Dave n’arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu’à son visage derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Il fallait qu’il _sache_ ; il crevait d’envie de le voir, de s’assurer qu’ils étaient bien identiques. Il avait voulu voir le visage de Dirk dès le premier soir et la curiosité le dévorait depuis, mais pas une fois il n’avait osé le suggérer. De quoi avait-il peur ? Il n’en avait pas la moindre putain d’idée. Peut-être était-il simplement mal-à-l’aise. Il avait essayé de laisser couler, se disant qu’il aurait le temps d’y penser plus tard, mais à présent que Dirk l’avait vu, les choses ne pouvaient plus en rester là. Il était presque à l’agonie. Comme si quelque chose d’invisible le démangeait, sous sa peau, et il sentait que le seul moyen de l’apaiser était d’agir.

Il se tourna vers son jumeau et l’interpella, et Dirk lâcha l’écran des yeux pour lui faire face, son visage toujours aussi indéchiffrable. Dave avait profité d’un bref instant de courage pour lui adresser la parole, mais à présent il n’avait aucune idée de comment aborder la chose.

— Dis…

Il hésita. Il commençait à sentir qu’il n’y avait aucune bonne façon de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Alors comme il avait l’habitude de le faire quand il ne voulait pas dire les choses clairement, il se mit à contourner le sujet.

— T’étais au courant que les pingouins avaient des genoux ?

Le visage de Dirk demeura impassible.

— C’est des putains d’oiseaux, mec. Avec des genoux. C’est genre, décidez-vous, je sais pas.     
— C’est surprenant oui, j’imagine.        
— Je déteste les oiseaux, tu peux pas imaginer. Enfin, oublie ça, ce que je voulais dire, c’est que j’ai déjà rencontré des jumeaux identiques mais qui avaient grandi différemment. Du genre, un était plus grand que l’autre, ou alors un seul des deux était myope, des trucs du style.

Dirk hocha doucement la tête, attrapant la télécommande pour baisser le volume de la télévision presque au maximum pour mieux l’entendre parler.

— Quel rapport avec les pingouins ? demanda-t-il.             
— Y en a pas, je suppose. Je peux juste pas les blairer.       
— Je vois.       
— Mais ouais, avec toute cette situation ça m’a fait réfléchir un peu. Ça aurait pu être encore pire, en fait. Imagine si t’avais fait dix centimètres de plus que moi, mais avec la même tête ? Y aurait de quoi devenir dingue, en vrai. Les gens t’auraient appelé « Big Dave » ou un truc du style.        

Dirk ne réagissait toujours pas, et Dave commençait à sentir qu’il s’emmêlait les pinceaux.

— Je veux dire, bafouilla-t-il, ce serait pas si étonnant qu’on soit un peu différents, dans le fond. Déjà tu dois faire un ou deux centimètres de plus que moi, non ? Et puis on n’a pas du tout grandi dans le même environnement, tu fais clairement plus de sport que moi… En fait ce serait même encore plus bizarre qu’on soit exactement pareils, tu crois pas ?

Il attendit que son frère réponde et, au bout de quelques secondes, Dirk finit par ouvrir la bouche.

— Je suis pratiquement sûr qu’on fait la même taille, dit-il en arquant un sourcil, l’air perplexe.              
— Ah ? Il me semblait…     
— Et je ne pense pas qu’on ait quoi que ce soit de différent l’un de l’autre, en vérité.

Dave sentit son cœur s’accélérer en entendant ces mots, mais il ne savait pas s’il pouvait vraiment y croire. Il voulut insister et pendant un instant il chercha comment il allait continuer, jusqu’au moment où Dirk fit quelque chose qui le laissa sans voix.

En un battement de cil, il avait levé une main vers son visage pour retirer ses lunettes de soleil, comme si ce n’était rien. Il cligna des yeux quelques secondes, sans doute à cause de la lumière trop vive de l’écran de télévision, puis les garda ouverts, rapprochant un peu son visage de celui de Dave.

— Regarde, dit-il d’une voix calme. Aucune différence.

Dave resta paralysé. Tout avait été beaucoup trop rapide ; il n’avait pas eu le temps de s’y préparer, et n’arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Dirk resta immobile, ses yeux rivés sur lui. Même avec le faible éclairage de la pièce et les verres teintés que Dave portait, il pouvait en distinguer la couleur sans aucune difficulté. Deux iris rouges, exactement comme les siens…

Son cœur s’était mis à battre encore plus fort et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentait un peu embarrassé. Voir Dirk en face était assez étrange, comme se voir sur une photo alors que l’on est habitué à voir son reflet inversé dans le miroir, mais ils avaient indéniablement un visage identique en tout point. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cils, les mêmes tâches de rousseur claires sous les yeux et au-dessus du nez. C’était un sentiment indescriptible. Il l’avait devant les yeux, il était bien là, magnifique et vivant, et pourtant Dave n’arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu’il était bien son frère jumeau. Comment avait-il pu ignorer son existence tout ce temps ? Comment avaient-ils pu vivre chacun de leur côté sans jamais se rencontrer ?

Le soulagement qu’il avait ressenti fut de trop courte durée et fut vite remplacé par un grand sentiment de frustration. Comme s’il avait deviné que quelque chose le dérangeait, Dirk remit ses lunettes en place et lui jeta un regard inquiet. Le film continuait de tourner derrière eux, mais plus aucun des deux n’y prêtait attention. Alors que le volume se faisait plus fort à cause d’une scène d’action, Dirk attrapa la télécommande à nouveau pour carrément couper le son.

— Dave, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Dave eut un sourire jaune. Ce qu’il avait… Il eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu’il ressentait mais oui, il était énervé. Il était frustré et confus, et il était furieux après Dirk tout à coup.

— Pourquoi tu n’es jamais venu ici ?

Il aurait aimé trouver une meilleure façon de tourner sa question, mais les mots s’étaient comme échappés de sa bouche. Froids et tranchants. Il vit les épaules de Dirk se rétracter légèrement, son visage se décomposer.

— Je me souvenais de rien, poursuivit Dave, mais toi si. Tu savais, et t’as quand même jamais cherché à nous trouver.

Dirk resta silencieux, et Dave n’arrivait pas à savoir s’il cherchait une réponse ou s’il n’avait simplement pas l’intention de lui parler. Une part de lui voulait lui dire que ce n’était pas grave, qu’il n’avait pas à se forcer. Une autre part voulait l’agripper à la gorge et serrer jusqu’à en faire sortir les mots de force.

— Dis-moi pourquoi, insista-t-il plus sérieusement. J’ai le droit de savoir.

Dirk baissa le regard. Il ouvrit la bouche mais les mots mirent quelques secondes avant de sortir, comme une machine un peu rouillée par le temps.

— J’avais peur, j’imagine.

Dave fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais cette fois il laissa Dirk prendre son temps pour continuer.

— J’y ai pensé plusieurs fois. J’ai cherché votre adresse, mais je n’ai jamais pu me décider. Je ne savais pas que tu avais oublié. Je me disais que tu n’aurais peut-être pas envie de me voir.          
— Pourquoi ?

Dave ne comprenait réellement pas. Comment pouvait-il penser cela ? Il aurait tué pour apprendre son existence plus tôt !

Un sourire forcé apparut sur les lèvres de Dirk. Lorsqu’il finit par lui répondre, Dave eut l’impression que chacun des mots qu’il articulait lui sortait péniblement de la bouche, comme s’ils étaient douloureux à prononcer. Peut-être les mots avaient-ils rouillé dans un coin sombre de son cœur à force de les garder à l’abri.

— C’est pourtant évident, non ? Je pensais que tu m’en voudrais, parce qu’elle m’a emmené moi.

Dave sentit sa gorge se serrer, et l’air sembla refuser d’y passer durant quelques secondes.

Il n’y avait pas pensé, l’idée ne lui était même pas venue à l’esprit, mais à présent qu’il y réfléchissait, ça coulait tellement sous le sens qu’il se sentit stupide de ne pas s’en être rendu compte plus tôt. Toute la semaine depuis qu’il avait su pour Dirk, il s’était demandé _pourquoi_. Pourquoi Dirk et pas lui ? Il avait beau chercher une réponse, toutes les raisons possibles lui laissaient un arrière-goût trop amer pour qu’il puisse les accepter.

Mais n’était-ce pas encore pire pour Dirk, maintenant qu’il y pensait ? Il avait probablement vécu toute sa vie avec cette culpabilité. Des questions, il en avait certainement lui aussi, et lui il se les traînait depuis bien plus longtemps.

— Je t’en veux pas, dit Dave doucement. J’aurais juste aimé comprendre pourquoi.

Dirk hocha la tête, comme pour lui indiquer qu’il comprenait de quoi il parlait. Dave sentait bien que ce ne serait pas suffisant, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d’autre. La seule à qui il en voulait, au fond, c’était leur mère. Était-il en colère parce qu’elle avait emmené Dirk loin de lui, ou parce qu’elle ne l’avait pas emmené lui aussi ? Il ignorait encore quel genre de vie avait mené Dirk. Il avait toujours pensé qu’il était beaucoup mieux avec son frère aîné, mais à présent il n’en était plus tellement sûr. Il ignorait toujours pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais rien dit au sujet de Dirk. S’il y avait bien une personne au monde qu’il ne pensait pas qu’il le trahirait un jour, c’était son frère, et c’était pourtant exactement ce qui s’était produit.

***

Dave passa la nuit à se retourner dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il avait tellement de questions, tellement de choses qui le pesaient… Quand quelque chose le torturait, il avait l’habitude de l’enfermer dans un coin bien au fond de son cerveau, de fermer la clé à double tour et de ne plus jamais y repenser – en tout cas il essayait. C’était ce que son frère lui avait appris à faire et ce qu’il avait toujours fait. Seulement cette fois, c’était trop. Il avait beau essayer de tout fourrer dans un tiroir psychique, toutes ces pensées finissaient inéluctablement par déborder et rejaillir en lui. Et il suffoquait.  

Plus les heures passaient, dans le silence étouffant de la nuit, plus tout cela commençait à l’effrayer. Il avait l’impression qu’il était au milieu de l’océan, debout sur une toute petite île qui allait bientôt être engloutie par les vagues. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment gérer ces houles de sentiments violents.

Il aurait tellement voulu que Karkat soit là. Avec lui, il aurait pu en parler. Karkat avait toujours su comment mettre des mots sur ses émotions, et surtout il savait écouter. Dès que quelqu’un avait un problème personnel ou relationnel, Karkat était la personne vers qui se tourner. Dave en avait abusé plus d’une fois, et depuis qu’ils avaient rompu, il réalisait bien à quel point il s’était reposé sur lui. Lui qui ne se confiait jamais à personne, il avait déversé sur Karkat toute l’étendue de ses problèmes et ses inquiétudes. Pire, il avait refusé d’écouter tous ses conseils. Au bout du compte, ce qu’il voulait, c’était sans doute tirer Karkat vers le fond avec lui. C’était plus simple que de faire des efforts pour remonter, et plus rassurant que rester seul en bas.

Puis finalement, c’est ce qui était arrivé. Karkat s’était extirpé du piège dans lequel il avait essayé de le forcer à rester, et désormais Dave n’avait personne sur qui se reposer. Il n’arrivait pas à lui en vouloir parce qu’encore maintenant il l’aimait, mais son absence était un vide beaucoup trop grand à combler pour lui. C’était trop dur de n’avoir personne à qui parler. Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour que Karkat soit allongé à côté de lui dans son lit en cet instant, pour pouvoir se blottir contre lui, tenir sa main et s’endormir bercé par les battements de son cœur et le souffle de sa respiration.

À cinq heures et demie du matin, Dave entendit le bruit de la clé de la porte d’entrée tournant dans la serrure et il comprit que son frère venait de rentrer. Pris d’une impulsion, il se leva sans faire de bruit et traversa sa chambre dans la pénombre, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui pour ne pas réveiller Dirk. En vérité il n’était pas entièrement sûr qu’il ne soit pas éveillé lui aussi, mais il ne chercha pas à vérifier.

Il trouva son frère aîné dans la cuisine, un verre d’eau dans une main et tourné vers lui, comme s’il l’attendait. Dave le fixa avec insistance pendant de longues secondes, tous deux attendant de voir qui allait parler le premier. Comme toujours, Dave fut le plus impatient.

— Pourquoi t’as gardé tout ça secret ?

Lentement, très lentement, son frère porta son verre d’eau à ses lèvres et le vida, gorgée après gorgée. Après quoi il le reposa sur le comptoir et fixa Dave un long moment. Malgré les lunettes de soleil qu’ils portaient tous deux, Dave avait toujours l’impression que son frère arrivait parfaitement à voir au travers des verres et jusqu’à l’intérieur de son crâne où il pouvait lire toutes ses pensées. Il était imposant en toutes circonstances, et Dave l’admirait à peu près autant qu’il le craignait.

— On va pas parler de ça maintenant.

Dave fronça les sourcils. Quand il disait ça, ce n’était jamais pour remettre une discussion à plus tard, mais plutôt pour lui signifier qu’elle n’arriverait jamais.

— Je veux savoir, insista Dave.

Sachant qu’il n’obtiendrait rien de son frère s’il ne le poussait pas un peu, il s’empressa de rajouter :

— Ou bien est-ce que tu l’as juste oublié ? Maman l’avait pris, alors t’en avais plus rien à faire de lui…      
— Dave, est-ce que tu essaies de me provoquer ?

Le visage de son frère s’était endurci, son expression sévère. _Est-ce que tu essaies, de me provoquer ? Toi, Dave Strider, du haut de tes dix-sept piges ?_

— Et si c’était le cas ? nargua Dave avec défiance.   
— Dans ce cas tu connais la putain de règle.

Il fit un mouvement de tête en direction du comptoir dans le coin de la cuisine, mais Dave n’eut pas besoin de suivre son regard pour savoir à quoi il faisait allusion. Il connaissait effectivement la règle. Sans quitter son frère des yeux, il fit un pas sur le côté et attrapa son épée.

***

Les premiers rayons de l’aube pointaient à peine dans le ciel dépourvu de nuages, et un léger vent frais soufflait sur le toit de l’immeuble. La lumière trop éblouissante du lever de soleil piquait les yeux de Dave même à travers ses lunettes et son corps était engourdi par la nuit blanche qu’il venait de passer. Son frère, en revanche, avait l’air en pleine forme, alors qu’il avait passé la nuit dehors et qu’il n’avait probablement pas fait de nuit de sommeil complète depuis ses 7 ans. Désarmé, il avait les bras croisés et semblait attendre que Dave passe à l’attaque, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

Dave s’élança, persuadé à 200% qu’il n’avait aucune chance de gagner, comme il n’avait jamais gagné aucun des combats précédents, et si son frère n’avait pas pris d’épée c’était signe qu’il était particulièrement confiant. Mais Dave était un homme et un Strider, et plutôt crever que de baisser les bras, même désavantagé.

Il voulut porter un grand coup d’épée à son frère qui se déplaça d’un simple pas sur le côté au dernier moment, la lame en plastique effleurant à peine les quelques mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient de sa casquette. Dave pivota sur ses talons pour enchaîner avec une autre attaque, mais son frère était déjà passé derrière lui et il lui donna une tape sur le haut de la tête qui lui fit baisser sa garde.

Quand il se remit en posture de combat, son frère avait fait quelques pas en arrière et l’attendait, immobile.

— Pourquoi tu m’as rien dit ? cria Dave en fonçant sur lui.

Une fois de plus, son frère esquiva pile au bon moment, et cette fois il fit un croche-pied à Dave qui manqua de s’étaler par terre, retrouvant de justesse son équilibre en titubant.

— Et pourquoi je l’ai jamais rencontré avant aujourd’hui ? poursuivit-il, l’air frais brûlant ses poumons. Comment ça se fait qu’on n’ait jamais pris une seule putain de journée pour aller le voir ?

Il allait tenter une nouvelle attaque, mais d’un coup son frère avait pris l’initiative et avait plaqué sa main contre son front avec suffisamment de force pour le faire basculer en arrière, après quoi il donna un léger coup dans son bras pour lui faire lâcher son épée, qu’il envoya valser au loin d’un coup de pied.

Dave n’avait plus aucune chance de victoire, mais il ne fléchit pas. Serrant ses poings de toutes ses forces, il prit une grande inspiration et hurla à s’en faire mal à la gorge :

— Pourquoi elle l’a emmené lui et pas moi ? Pourquoi tu m’as gardé ici sans jamais rien me dire ? Et pourquoi tu réponds à aucune de mes questions ?! Est-ce que c’est trop demander, cinq minutes de ton temps ? _Cinq foutues minutes_ , _pour une fois dans ta vie ?!_

Il voulut frapper son frère en plein ventre mais celui-ci bloqua son poing avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes et de frapper l’arrière de ses genoux de son pied, l’envoyant à terre sur le béton rugueux contre lequel il le plaqua, sa main appuyée contre son torse pour l’empêcher de se relever.

— Tu veux ta foutue réponse ? rétorqua son frère, visiblement agacé. Très bien.

Sa voix était rauque et plus dure que d’habitude. Il parla lentement, comme pour enfoncer chaque mot dans l’esprit de Dave, comme des clous contre sa peau.

— Elle avait trois gamins, mais elle avait dit à son nouveau mari qu’elle en avait qu’un. Quand elle est venue le chercher, t’étais en train de pleurer et pas lui. _Voilà_ comment elle s’est décidée, parce que c’est le genre de personne qu’elle était.

Il lâcha Dave, qui se mit à tousser à cause de la poussière qu’il avait avalée en tombant et de la pression contre sa cage thoracique. Son frère fit quelques pas en arrière et Dave s’appuya sur ses mains pour se redresser, mais il ne se releva pas immédiatement et ne regarda pas en l’air non plus.

— Quand elle est partie avec Dirk, ça t’a foutu en l’air, poursuivit son frère. Pendant un an j’ai dû te garder avec moi la nuit, parce que tu piquais des crises dès qu’on te laissait tout seul. T’arrêtais pas de chialer et tu refusais de manger si je te forçais pas, et c’est même pas ce qu’il y avait de pire. Tu m’en veux parce que je t’ai laissé oublier ? J’en ai absolument rien à foutre, et si c’était à refaire je le referai. Mais t’avises jamais de redire que je me fous de Dirk ou de toi, parce que tu sais très bien que c’est pas vrai.

Il se retourna sans rien ajouter, laissant Dave assis là, secoué et fatigué. Mais à la seconde où il allait passer la porte ramenant à l’escalier, Dave parvint à l’interpeller.

Son frère s’arrêta et attendit, et Dave réfléchit soigneusement à ses mots avant de les prononcer.

— Je suis content qu’elle m’ait pas choisi moi, dit-il doucement. J’aurais juste aimé qu’elle le laisse lui aussi.

Son frère resta un long moment immobile avant de finalement passer le pas de la porte. De loin, il avait semblé à Dave l’entendre dire « ouais, moi aussi. »

Il resta assis jusqu’à ce que le soleil atteigne le toit et commence à lui taper sur la peau, après quoi il se releva et rentra à l’appartement.

***

Il trouva Dirk dans le couloir, assis le dos contre la porte de leur chambre. Il lui faisait vaguement penser à un chiot obéissant, attendant sagement son maître. Il l’avait certainement entendu se lever, avec son ouïe surnaturelle, et avait attendu tout ce temps qu’il revienne lui raconter ce qu’il s’était passé. Dave n’alla pas jusqu’à lui, passant au lieu de ça la porte de la salle de bain, qu’il laissa volontairement ouverte pour faire signe à Dirk qu’il pouvait entrer. Il avait de la poussière et des écorchures minimes partout sur les bras à cause de sa chute, et il voulait avant toute chose les rincer.

Assis par terre près du lavabo, il répéta à son jumeau tout ce que leur frère lui avait appris, pendant que Dirk appliquait silencieusement du désinfectant et des pansements sur ses écorchures. Une fois qu’il lui eût tout raconté, ils restèrent tous les deux assis côte à côte sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, sans faire le moindre commentaire.

C’est Dave qui se leva le premier finalement, déclarant qu’il allait se recoucher. Il regagna sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, face contre l’oreiller. Il se sentait terriblement mal, mais aussi un peu plus léger. À peine quelques minutes après avoir fermé les yeux, il s’était déjà endormi profondément.

Il ne dormit que quelques heures mais lorsqu’il se réveilla il était désormais bien reposé. Dirk était assis au bureau ; il l’entendait tapoter sur les touches de son clavier, certainement en train de rentrer des lignes de codes pour le robot. Dave resta encore quelques minutes dans son lit, bercé par le bruit du clavier, puis il finit par se lever et vérifia ses messages sur son iPhone.

L’un d’entre eux était une invitation de Jade au parc aquatique à la sortie de la ville le jeudi à venir, puisque leur lycée était fermé à l’occasion de la date de fondation de l’établissement. Enfin, « invitation » n’était peut-être pas le bon mot, car la formulation de son amie ne laissait place à aucun refus. Pour connaître Jade depuis l’enfance, il savait que son amie serait capable de venir frapper chez eux le matin jusqu’à ce qu’ils ouvrent et les traîner de force par le bras.

Il fit donc part à Dirk de l’invitation, puisqu’elle s’adressait également à lui, et son jumeau se contenta de hausser une épaule. Dans le fond, Dave n’avait pas vraiment de raison de refuser de toute façon. On ne pouvait pas avoir dix-sept ans, vivre dans cette ville à cette période de l’année et ne pas vouloir passer une journée à la piscine. La seule raison pour laquelle ils ne s’y rendaient presque jamais était qu’il fallait faire une heure de bus pour s’y rendre et que l’endroit était si bondé d’enfants durant les week-ends que cela ne valait pas la peine de se déplacer. Avoir un jour libre durant la semaine était une occasion à ne pas rater ; d’ailleurs Jade méritait une médaille pour avoir eu l’idée.

Le portable de Dirk se mit soudain à vibrer, posé sur le bureau. En un éclair Dirk l’avait dans la main, mais il ne répondit pas, laissant l’appareil vibrer jusqu’à s’arrêter au bout d’un moment. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup de fois que ça arrivait. Est-ce qu’il évitait carrément sa sœur ? Dave s’était dit qu’il n’allait pas fouiner, mais la curiosité commençait à se faire grande.

— Tu veux en parler ? tenta-t-il.

Dirk se tourna vers lui mais resta sans rien dire, hésitant.

— C’est le week-end des confessions et des moments embarrassants visiblement, poursuivit Dave, alors profites-en.     
— C’est…

La phrase de Dirk resta en suspension pendant quelques secondes et Dave haussa un sourcil, prêt à écouter la suite. Dirk, cependant, se braqua.

— Non, c’est rien d’important.               
— Oh. Ok, si tu le dis.

Dave n’insista pas. C’était entre Dirk et sa sœur après tout, et si son jumeau n’avait pas envie qu’il s’en mêle, alors il n’avait pas à s’immiscer dans leurs affaires.

Il se sentit un peu vexé malgré tout. Il avait eu l’impression d’avoir passé un moment vraiment fort avec Dirk la nuit précédente, mais peut-être son jumeau ne l’avait-il pas vécu comme ça. C’était justifié ; ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine, Dave ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas lui accorder toute sa confiance.

S’ils avaient grandi ensemble, seraient-ils devenus le genre de jumeaux qu’il voyait dans les films, qui partageaient tout et connaissaient l’autre par cœur, au point de deviner ses pensées ? Réalisant que l’opportunité de le découvrir leur avait été arrachée à l’âge de trois ans et que cela n’arriverait jamais à présent, Dave ne put s’empêcher d’avoir le cœur un peu serré.


	6. Bonus n°1

Dave n’en avait plus gardé aucun souvenir mais, pendant des années, il avait eu un ami imaginaire. Son grand frère n’était pas totalement sûr d’à partir de quand il s’était manifesté et, avec le recul, cela remontait probablement au départ de Dirk. Ce n’était pas évident à remarquer au début ; Dave était un enfant très bavard et très social, qui parlait à longueur de journée avec ses jouets ou à quiconque voulait bien l’écouter. Son frère avait d’autres choses à penser – son travail, les factures, à qui confier Dave quand il n’était pas là – et il ne prêtait généralement pas attention à tout ce que le bambin pouvait raconter.

Il fallait dire aussi que Dave n’était pas un enfant facile, et les six derniers mois en particulier avaient été éreintants dans plus d’un sens. Dave jouait avec les câbles électriques, il allumait les plaques chauffantes pour y faire fondre ses jouets en plastique, ou alors il fouillait dans les placards pour attraper tous les produits ménagers qu’il pouvait trouver, les mélangeant tous ensemble dans un gobelet en plastique pour faire ce qu’il appelait lui-même un « verre de poison qui tue ». C’était certainement une bonne chose qu’il ait au moins compris qu’avaler ça l’enverrait effectivement six pieds sous terre, mais cela restait tout de même une activité peu rassurante et à chaque fois que son frère le surprenait, il passait dix bonnes minutes à lui frotter les mains et les bras au savon au cas où il se soit renversé du détergent dessus.

Et tout ça, ce n’était qu’une liste infime de toutes les bêtises et activités dangereuses que faisait Dave au quotidien. Son frère avait beau cacher tous les objets dangereux en hauteur ou dans des endroits improbables, il n’avait qu’à tourner le dos cinq minutes et il trouvait Dave avec, sans jamais savoir comment il faisait. Sans compter que ce gamin avait une sorte de malédiction avec les marches d’escalier et qu’il fallait toujours qu’il tombe et se cogne partout. À plus d’une reprise les pédiatres qui voyaient Dave avaient menacé de prévenir les services sociaux tant le corps de l’enfant était couvert de bleus et d’écorchures partout.

Donc en toute honnêteté, quand il entendait Dave parler avec ses peluches ou ses petits soldats dans sa chambre au lieu d’essayer de mettre le feu à la maison ou de découper la prise de la télévision avec une paire de ciseaux, son frère était juste content de savoir où il était et de ne pas avoir à s’inquiéter.

Un jour cependant, alors qu’il était affalé sur le canapé avec une bière et une serviette humide sur le visage pour se rafraichir, il tendit l’oreille. Dave était dans sa chambre, la porte ouverte – il lui interdisait de s’enfermer dans une pièce tout seul – et cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu’il se parlait à lui-même. Comme toujours, ce n’était qu’un assemblage de mots incohérents et pas toujours compréhensibles, le genre de monologue auquel on pourrait s’attendre d’un enfant de quatre ans et demi.

Par curiosité et par ennui, il se leva et marcha jusqu’à la chambre de son petit frère, restant à l’entrée sans faire de bruit pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Dave tenait un de ses soldats en plastique dans une main et un rouleau de gros scotch dans l’autre, qu’il était en train d’essayer de dérouler de ses petits doigts. Comprenant qu’il n’y arriverait pas d’une seule main, il posa le soldat au sol et prit le temps de décoller le bord de l’adhésif, avant d’en tirer un long morceau qu’il posa ensuite délicatement sur le soldat, l’enroulant lentement et avec précaution, faisant plusieurs tours jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste pratiquement plus aucune partie visible – juste un gros amas de scotch marron. Le plus perturbant étant que durant toute l’opération, il avait pris une voix plus aigüe pour imiter les cris de supplication et de suffocation du soldat.

Son frère haussa une épaule. Bah, c’était un gamin bizarre, il le savait déjà. Mais alors qu’il allait retourner au salon, il entendit Dave se mettre à parler sur un autre ton. Le regard tourné vers son lit, on aurait dit qu’il était en pleine conversation avec quelqu’un.

— Avec qui est-ce que tu parles, pt’tit gars ? demanda son frère, amusé.

Dave sursauta en le voyant derrière lui. Comme toujours, il était facile à surprendre, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire son grand frère. Parfois, pour l’embêter, il se glissait en douce dans sa chambre pour placer une marionnette de sa collection juste derrière Dave, et il ressortait de la chambre, observant par l’entrebâillement de la porte le petit se retourner, faire un bond en arrière, puis s’approcher lentement de la poupée avec un regard confus, tendant la main pour la toucher comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’elle prenne vie et lui saute dessus. Il était terrifié par ces marionnettes, même s’il prétendait le contraire devant son frère pour jouer les durs. C’était hilarant.

— Avec mon ami, répondit Dave doucement.          
— Ton ami, hein ? Il est sur le lit ? À quoi il ressemble ?

Il s’était adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés, et regardait son petit frère avec un sourire sur les lèvres. À son âge, il n’y avait rien d’inquiétant à avoir un ami imaginaire ou deux, et sur le moment, il trouvait ça plutôt drôle.

Dave avait l’air d’hésiter, comme s’il n’était pas sûr d’avoir le droit de parler ou comme s’il avait peur qu’on se moque de lui. Mais en voyant que son frère ne bougeait pas, il reprit confiance et se remit à parler.

— Il est comme moi, expliqua-t-il, sauf que lui il est gentil.

Cette réponse étonna un peu son frère.

— Et toi, t’es pas gentil ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Dave fit non de la tête et redevint silencieux, ce qui était inhabituel. D’ordinaire, à peine lui accordait-il un peu d’attention qu’il se mettait à parler et parler à n’en plus finir, au point qu’il devait le coller devant un film pour finir par avoir la paix. Il s’était remis à jouer avec son soldat tout scotché, aussi son frère le laissa tranquille et observa le reste de sa chambre. Comme toujours, elle était dans un désordre pas possible, avec des vieux jouets abîmés et des vêtements qui traînaient partout. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, il ne mettait pas si souvent les pieds dans sa chambre, à part pour réveiller Dave ou le mettre au lit.

Il se pencha vers une pile de dessins posée par terre et se mit à les observer. La plupart étaient étranges, des animaux mutants ou des gens disproportionnés – il n’avait pas énormément de talent, mais côté imagination ça y allait – mais l’un d’entre eux attira son attention. On y voyait un petit garçon tenant sa mère par la main, tous les deux avec un grand sourire qui dépassait de leur visage et, à l’autre bout du dessin, une espèce de monstre aux dents pointues qui avait l’air en colère, des flammes autour de lui. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu pousser Dave à dessiner un truc pareil mais il n’allait pas s’y attarder – lequel des dessins de Dave était normal, après tout ? – seulement un truc le titillait.

Il comprit soudainement en prêtant plus attention au détail de chaque personnage. Le petit garçon qui tenait sa mère par sa main n’était pas Dave. C’était probablement Dirk, tel qu’inconsciemment il s’en rappelait. Dave, lui, c’était le monstre.  _Il est comme moi, sauf que lui il est gentil._

Merde, est-ce que c’était comme ça que Dave se voyait ? Comme le méchant jumeau, celui dont personne ne voulait ? C’était tordu, mais s’il y réfléchissait, tout ça avait du sens. Toutes les bêtises que faisait Dave… S’il se considérait comme foncièrement mauvais, s’il s’était persuadé, dans son inconscient de gamin de quatre ans, que c’était pour cela que sa mère l’avait abandonné, alors peut-être qu’il se sentait obligé d’agir ainsi.

Il laissa Dave seul et alla chercher une deuxième bière. Il lui fallait plus de temps pour y réfléchir.

***

Les jours suivants, il lui arrivait souvent d’y penser pendant son travail. Il passait d’un petit boulot à un autre, parfois plusieurs en même temps, prenant tout ce qu’il trouvait. Forcément, cela ne lui laissait pas énormément de temps pour s’occuper de Dave, mais il pensait que tant qu’il avait de quoi manger et des vêtements à se mettre sur le dos, c’était suffisant. Et si ce n’était pas le cas ? Devrait-il envoyer Dave voir un psy ? Il n’aimait pas l’idée, sans compter que les séances pomperaient une bonne partie de ses économies. Non, il trouverait un moyen de régler ça lui-même. C’est ce qu’il avait toujours fait. C’était son grand frère, c’était à lui de s’occuper de Dave et à personne d’autre.

Plus les jours passaient, plus il se disait que la situation n’était peut-être pas si grave. Dave en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à ses baby-sitters qui ne restaient jamais longtemps – il avait arrêté de le confier à la voisine du dessous en découvrant qu’elle lui donnait des verres de cidre pour le calmer – et toutes les deux semaines il devait refaire le tour des annuaires pour trouver quelqu’un pour le garder… Mais en dehors de cela, il allait bien. Il était en bonne santé, il n’était pas renfermé ou timide, et il parvenait à dormir tout seul désormais. Il ne pleurait pas non plus aussi souvent qu’avant. Il allait bien...

Il allait bien, non ?

Il s’en était presque convaincu, jusqu’au jour où un drame arriva – ou du moins, manqua d’arriver. Il n’avait pas les moyens ni le temps d’appeler quelqu’un pour le garder à chaque fois qu’il sortait, aussi il avait laissé Dave seul le temps d’aller faire des courses. C’était irresponsable, sans doute, mais ce n’était pas la première fois que ça arrivait et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Il avait bien élevé Dave jusqu’à présent, le gamin savait déjà presque se débrouiller tout seul.

Mais cette fois-là, en rentrant, il avait pris conscience de son erreur au moment-même où il était sorti de l’ascenseur et qu’il avait senti une odeur de brûlé dans le couloir de l’immeuble. Ça aurait pu venir d’un autre appartement ou de l’extérieur mais, instinctivement, il savait que ce n’était pas le cas, et que l’odeur venait bien de chez eux. De là où était Dave.

Il était entré en trombe, avait balancé le sac de courses par terre sans ménagement et avait couru jusqu’à la chambre de Dave. Le spectacle qui l’y attendait était la petite silhouette de son frère de quatre ans, debout de dos, une boîte d’allumettes à la main. Devant lui, Dave avait rassemblé tous ses jouets en une immense pile de laquelle des flammes jaillissaient.

Lâchant un juron, son frère poussa Dave en arrière et attrapa le drap de son lit pour le jeter sur la pile avant de la piétiner pour étouffer les flammes. Heureusement, elles n’avaient pas encore eu le temps de bien prendre et il était parvenu à éteindre le feu sans trop de problème, mais une épaisse fumée noire et une odeur de plastique brûlé avaient envahi tout l’appartement. Il ouvrit toutes les fenêtres et à peine eut-il fini qu’on se mit à frapper à la porte. Il répondit sèchement à la voisine inquiète qu’il ne se passait rien du tout avant de lui claquer la porte au nez, puis il resta un long moment debout, réfléchissant à ce qu’il aurait pu oublier. En comprenant que la situation était désormais sous contrôle, il sentit ses épaules se décontracter, mais seulement un instant.

Au milieu du salon, Dave le regardait avec un air confus, la boîte d’allumettes toujours dans les mains. Il avait l’air sous le choc, même si son frère aurait été incapable de dire si c’était dû à ce qu’il avait fait ou parce qu’il l’avait vu paniquer. Il avait envie de l’attraper par le col et de le secouer, de lui hurler dans les oreilles et lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça, _pourquoi_ il fallait qu’il lui pourrisse la vie comme ça. Comme s’il n’avait pas déjà assez de problèmes à gérer ! Comme si ce n’était pas assez difficile de s’occuper de lui ; il avait seize ans, merde ! Il ne devrait pas avoir à s’occuper d’un début d’incendie provoqué par son petit frère en rentrant chez lui !

Mais il sentait que passer sa colère sur Dave ne résoudrait rien. Et il fallait qu’il résolve cette situation, parce que visiblement, il y avait bel et bien un problème. Et s’il laissait les choses continuer ainsi, s’il décidait de ne rien faire, il savait très bien que tout allait continuer à déraper.

Marchant d’un pas décidé jusqu’à Dave, il se baissa et l’attrapa par les épaules.

— Écoute-moi bien, Dave.

Il avait pris sa voix la plus sérieuse et Dave sursauta, l’air paniqué. Il savait qu’il lui faisait peur et il savait qu’il lui faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s’en soucier. Il fallait qu’il règle ça pour de bon, ici et maintenant.

— Il n’y a pas d’autre toi, tu entends ce que je te dis ? Pas de gentil double, pas de jumeau, pas de putain d’ami imaginaire. Il n’y a que toi, et maman est partie parce que c’est elle la méchante. Maintenant tu vas arrêter tes conneries, et tu vas les arrêter _maintenant_. Si je t’entends dire encore une seule chose sur cette histoire d’ami, si je te vois faire une seule _putain_ de connerie en plus, je jure devant Dieu que je te balance par la fenêtre. Tu sais à quel étage on est, Dave ? Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu tombes d’aussi haut ?

Dave ne bougeait pas, et son frère marqua une pause. Ce n’était pas suffisant. S’il voulait vraiment que Dave l’écoute, il fallait qu’il en rajoute une couche.

— Tu vas t’écraser au sol, et les corbeaux vont venir manger ton cadavre. Tu comprends ce que je te dis, Dave ?

Tremblant, Dave hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

— Bien. Alors tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire. Je vais aller ranger le bordel dans ta chambre, mais garde bien en tête que c’est la dernière fois.

Il le laissa planté là et se rendit dans la chambre de Dave avec un grand sac poubelle dans lequel il jeta tous les jouets qui avaient été abîmés par le feu, mais également tous les dessins de son petit frère. Puis il retourna au salon et, ouvrant tous les tiroirs, il sortit toutes les photos, tous les vêtements de bébé, tout ce qui de près ou de loin pouvait rappeler l’existence de Dirk, et il jeta tout dans le sac. Il ne pouvait pas en garder une seule, il ne pouvait laisser aucune preuve, ou bien Dave la trouverait.

Il était encore jeune, aussi il savait que s’il arrêtait d’en parler, Dave finirait par oublier. Et il s’assurerait de ne jamais le laisser s’en rappeler. Dirk n’aurait jamais existé.

C’était tordu, et il le savait. Et le jour où Dave l’apprendrait – et il finirait par l’apprendre – il lui en voudrait probablement. Pire, ça le détruirait. Mais en attendant, il grandirait normalement et il ne lui arriverait rien, et il ne passerait pas toute son enfance à se demander pourquoi sa mère était partie avec Dirk et pas avec lui.

Il sentit un poids dans son estomac en jetant la dernière photo. Il avait l’impression d’abandonner Dirk une deuxième fois, comme le jour où leur mère était partie avec lui et qu’il n’avait pas pu l’en empêcher. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il aurait pu faire ? La traîner en justice ? Comme s’il pouvait trouver un juge dans tout le pays qui aurait enlevé la garde des jumeaux à leur mère pour la lui confier à lui. Elle s’était remariée et elle vivait probablement dans une belle et grande maison, avec une parfaite petite famille. En fait, les chances pour qu’on lui enlève Dave à lui étaient beaucoup plus élevées. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas Dave aussi.

Il laissa Dave aller se coucher seul et l’ignora pour le restant de la soirée et, lorsqu’il se leva le jour suivant, Dave semblait n’avoir aucun souvenir de ce qu’il s’était passé. Peut-être le traumatisme l’avait-il fait tout enfouir, ou peut-être faisait-il semblant pour ne pas contrarier son frère, mais il ne fit aucune mention du feu ou de ce qu’il lui avait dit, et il s’était remis à jouer et à parler normalement. Son ami imaginaire avait disparu et il arrêta également de se mettre en danger. Au bout d’un moment, il finit certainement par réellement tout oublier.

À la rentrée suivante, son frère l’inscrivit à la crèche et Dave se fit des amis de son âge et développa tout un tas de centres d’intérêt, comme un enfant normal. Il avait une anomalie génétique qui rendaient ses yeux trop sensibles à la lumière et porter des lunettes de soleil le complexait, aussi il lui acheta la paire la plus cool qu’il puisse trouver et se mit à en porter lui aussi, après quoi Dave ne laissa plus jamais aucun gamin se moquer de lui ou le critiquer.

Une fois durant sa première année de collège, il était rentré avec des bleus et son sac à dos tout déchiré, et son frère lui avait simplement dit de régler tout seul le problème, comme il lui avait appris. Le lendemain, il avait encore plus de bleus et une convocation chez le principal, mais également un grand sourire satisfait sur le visage, et après cela il ne se laissa plus jamais embêter. Il était intelligent, il savait se faire des amis et, surtout, il avait appris à se débrouiller et à survivre.

Et ça, en tant que grand frère, c’était tout ce qu’il voulait.


	7. Chapter 7

Dirk n’avait jamais eu d’ami imaginaire, peu importe combien il avait essayé. Il se souvenait encore des longues nuits passées à fermer fort ses paupières, espérant de toutes ses forces qu’en les rouvrant il verrait quelqu’un à ses côtés. Il se fichait de savoir qu’il ne serait pas réel ; il voulait simplement le voir, sentir sa présence, ne serait-ce qu’un tout petit peu. Mais il avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait jamais à voir quoi que ce soit. Pendant longtemps et des années après encore, il avait détesté cet esprit trop rationnel qu’il avait.

C’était sans doute pour cette raison qu’il s’était mis à construire des robots. Inconsciemment, il avait besoin d’une présence à ses côtés, qu’elle soit vivante ou non. Mais il avait beau remplir sa chambre d’objets, rien ne parvenait à véritablement combler le vide.

Les seuls moments où il ne ressentait pas cette profonde solitude étaient ceux qu’il passait avec sa petite sœur. Il l’avait adorée depuis le moment où il avait rencontrée ; ses grands yeux bleus espiègles, ses petites mains potelées, son sourire resplendissant lorsqu’elle l’avait vu. Elle avait deux ans de moins que lui et était au centre de l’attention de ses parents, mais il s’en fichait. Elle était tout son univers.

Peut-être était-ce là sa première erreur. Peut-être avait-il trop déchargé sa solitude sur elle.

Toute sa vie, Roxy avait passé son temps collée à lui, s’accrochant à sa jambe à chaque fois que quelque chose l’effrayait, le tenant par la main partout où ils allaient. Dirk l’avait encouragée, il l’aimait tellement, et il voulait tellement qu’elle l’aime lui aussi. Il avait besoin de cet amour. Aussi, quand Roxy disait qu’elle voulait se marier avec lui plus tard, il lui avait promis qu’ils le feraient. Et quand Roxy lui avait demandé de ne plus parler avec cette fille avec qui il traînait parfois à l’école primaire et qu’elle n’aimait pas, il l’avait fait. Tout ce qu’elle lui demandait de faire il le faisait, et à chaque fois qu’elle allait quelque part, il insistait pour l’accompagner, ou au moins pour savoir toujours où elle était. Quand elle allait chez des amis, elle passait la soirée à lui envoyer des messages, à lui parler de tout et de rien. Personne n’y voyait aucun mal ; leurs parents étaient ravis de voir leurs deux enfants s’entendre aussi bien, ils s’en vantaient auprès des autres parents à chaque occasion.

Pas une seule fois Dirk n’avait pensé à ce qu’il faisait. Pas une fois il ne s’était dit qu’en s’accrochant à elle ainsi, elle n’arriverait plus à le lâcher. Le jour où il avait compris qu’il se leurrait, il était déjà trop tard. Le mal était fait. Lorsque le père de Roxy était mort, tout avait basculé.

***

Dirk sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, le notifiant de l’arrivée d’un nouveau message, mais il ne le sortit pas pour regarder. Assis dans le bus à côté de Rose, l’amie de son frère, il regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

Il avait passé une semaine pénible. Les températures en ville ne faiblissaient pas malgré l’automne qui avançait, et son corps n’arrivait toujours pas à s’y habituer, chaque heure enfermé dans les salles de cours non climatisées devenant une véritable torture.

Il aurait aimé dire qu’il trouvait un réconfort dans les moments qu’il passait avec Dave une fois rentré à l’appartement, mais ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il aimait Dave, c’était certain, et il voulait se convaincre qu’il l’aimait d’un amour pur et fraternel. Il l’avait aimé avant même de le connaître et chaque nouvelle facette de sa personnalité le faisait l’apprécier davantage. En tant que frère, il voulait qu’il soit heureux, il voulait l’aider en cas de problème, le soutenir dans les moments difficiles.

Oui, en tant que frère jumeau, il l’aimait. Et pourtant en tant qu’homme, il le désirait à s’en rendre malade. C’était un sentiment écœurant, une impulsion abjecte, immorale, qui lui donnait la nausée mais qui hantait son esprit à tout moment. Peu importe combien il essayait de chasser ces pensées, à chaque fois qu’il fermait les yeux il revoyait le visage de Dave et il n’avait qu’une seule envie, c’était de l’embrasser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais voir le voir dans les yeux cette nuit-là avait été comme l’élément déclencheur libérant ses sentiments refoulés.

En vérité, Dirk n’avait pas de problème à retirer ses lunettes de soleil devant les gens, mais apparemment c’était quelque chose de délicat pour Dave. Dirk l’avait rapidement compris et avait fait comme lui, sans trop réfléchir. Parce que si Dave ne voulait pas que ses amis voient son visage, il n’aimerait probablement pas qu’ils voient celui de Dirk qui était identique au sien. Et peut-être était-ce en partie à cause de ça, mais il avait commencé à se dire qu’il était le seul à pouvoir réellement voir Dave. Et il avait commencé à vouloir qu’il soit à lui. Il voulait toucher Dave et il voulait qu’il le touche, qu’il le plaque contre un mur, qu’il se glisse dans son lit la nuit. Chaque nouveau fantasme l’excitait et le dégoûtait au point de le rendre fou, mais sur son visage, il ne laissait pas transparaître la moindre preuve de ce qu’il ressentait.

Dirk ne savait pas quoi faire de ces sentiments. Il ne savait pas s’il voulait tout avouer à Dave ou au contraire le cacher pour qu’il ne le découvre jamais. Sa conscience lui dictait de ne rien faire. Il était foutu ; il le savait, il l’avait toujours su. Mais Dave avait une chance de s’en tirer. Il pouvait être heureux, mener une vie normale, et Dirk se contenterait de le regarder. Il garderait ses fantasmes pour lui et peut-être que ça finirait par lui passer. Peut-être que ce n’était qu’une obsession d’adolescent, qu’un effet indésirable des montées de phéromones. Il venait seulement de rencontrer Dave, c’était presque un inconnu pour lui. Au bout d’un moment il s’habituerait, et il finirait par vraiment le considérer comme son frère.

À moitié convaincu, il avait finalement décidé de ne rien faire, priant très fort pour que sa volonté ne le lâche pas. Il aimerait Dave comme un frère, car c’était le seul moyen pour lui de se faire aimer en retour. Il refoulerait ses sentiments même s’il devait en crever, il se conduirait comme un véritable frère cette fois, et plus jamais il ne laisserait ce qui était arrivé avec Roxy se reproduire par sa faute. Jamais.

***

Ils arrivèrent au parc aquatique en milieu de matinée après un long trajet d’une heure dans un bus bondé. Ils étaient venus avec John et Rose qui vivaient dans le même quartier et ils devaient retrouver Jade à l’entrée du parc avec d’autres amis que Dirk ne connaissait pas. Le bus les déposa en face de l’entrée et ils n’eurent pas de mal à trouver le petit groupe d’adolescents qui les y attendaient avec les billets, et avec une surprise qui fit Dirk et Dave se figer.

Surprise partagée de toute évidence, puisque dans l’autre groupe aussi, une des figures s’était décomposée.

— Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, Jade ? lança Dave, le ton de sa voix légèrement irrité. Tu nous as jamais dit que Karkat venait.      
— J’allais poser la même question, cracha l’ex de Dave en passant devant la jeune fille. C’est quoi ce bordel, Jade ?

Avec un grand sourire gêné, la concernée s’avança vers Dirk et Dave d’un pas pressé et plaça ses mains jointes devant elle en signe d’excuse.

— Te fâche pas Dave, d’accord ? dit-elle en prenant une voix se voulant mignonne. Mais si je vous avais dit que l’autre venait, ni vous ni Karkat ne seriez venus !   
— Et t’aurais eu putain de raison, beugla Karkat qui marcha jusqu’à eux. Déjà j’avais pas envie de venir de base, je précise, mais en plus maintenant je dois me taper un combo de Strider x2 ? Désolé pas désolé, mais ce sera sans moi.

Il allait se retourner mais Jade l’agrippa par le bras.

— C’est juste une journée, fais pas ton relou ! lui dit-elle. Le parc est assez grand, vous êtes mêmes pas obligés de rester à côté. Et puis de toute façon, on a déjà acheté les billets !

Karkat montra les dents mais il se garda de faire un commentaire et lui tourna le dos, l’air toujours énervé mais apparemment d’accord pour rester.

— T’abuses, Jade, dit Dave une fois Karkat plus loin. Et vous, vous étiez au courant ?

Il se tourna vers Rose et John mais Jade s’empressa de le détromper.

— C’était mon idée. Excuse-moi, Dave, mais vous êtes tous les deux mes amis et ça me tue de vous voir vous ignorer comme ça !

Dave resta silencieux, de toute évidence pas convaincu.

— Juste pour aujourd’hui, d’accord ? supplia-t-elle.          
— Peu importe, répondit-il. De toute façon on est déjà là, et je rentrerai pas avant d’avoir absorbé toute l’eau de la piscine par les pores de ma peau maintenant.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire puis, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, elle attrapa cette fois Dirk par la main.

— J’ai failli oublier ! s’écria-t-elle. Viens, je vais te présenter !

Avant de se laisser entraîner, Dirk jeta un coup d’œil en direction de Dave. Son visage et sa posture, les mains dans les poches, ne laissaient rien paraître, mais il pouvait sentir son mal-être. De toute évidence cette situation le dérangeait plus qu’il ne voulait le laisser croire. L’envie de rester auprès de lui se mit à brûler au fond de Dirk, mais repousser Jade aurait paru bizarre.

Le tirant doucement par le bras, la jeune fille le conduisit au reste du petit groupe qui se trouvait avec elle, à savoir deux filles de leur âge qui attendaient à l’ombre un peu plus loin.

La première avait la peau noire, les cheveux coupés courts et des lunettes triangulaires aux verres rouges devant les yeux. Elle portait un débardeur rouge vif et un bermuda blanc à motif d’espèces de petits dragons multicolores. La tête tournée dans la direction opposée, elle discutait avec l’autre fille en riant à pleines dents.

L’autre avait un bronzage si prononcé que Dirk n’aurait pas su dire s’il s’agissait de la teinte naturelle de sa peau ou non. Elle avait de longs cheveux d’un noir d’ébène qui lui descendaient jusqu’au bas du dos, portait un jean malgré la chaleur, et était grande et taillée comme un mannequin. Son visage également était d’une symétrie rare et son corps rassemblait tous les critères de beauté standards qu’on pourrait attendre d’un top model, hormis l’absence, plutôt flagrante, de l’intégralité de son bras gauche.

— Elle, c’est Vriska, dit Jade en désignant cette dernière, qui lui répondit d’un geste amical de son unique main. Et l’autre à côté, c’est Terezi.    
— C’est lui le jumeau de Dave ? ricana la dénommée Terezi. Il lui ressemble pas du tout !

Dirk arqua un sourcil et les deux filles se mirent à pouffer de rire.

— L’écoute pas, dit Vriska avec un sourire. Elle y voit que dalle.            
— Yep, confirma Terezi. Totalement aveugle, mais j’ai pas besoin d’yeux pour deviner ton expression là tout de suite. Elle est _priceless_.

Elle et Vriska se tapèrent dans la main d’un geste assez naturel pour que Dirk puisse affirmer avec conviction qu’elles devaient être amies depuis plusieurs années.

Dave et les autres ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre et à saluer les deux filles. Dirk ne manqua pas de noter comment John – le meilleur ami de Dave – s’était mis à rougir en saluant Vriska, qui eut l’air de le remarquer également vu son petit sourire en coin mais fit mine de rien. Dave et Terezi quant à eux échangèrent toute une série de _checks_ en guise de bonjour et s’étaient déjà mis à plaisanter sur tout et rien. Plus loin, l’ex de Dave s’était mis un peu à l’écart du groupe et avait le regard fixé sur son téléphone avec une mine agacée.

***

Comme ils l’avaient prédit, le parc aquatique n’était pas excessivement fréquenté ce jour-là, ils purent entrer rapidement et se trouvèrent un coin tranquille avec des tables et des chaises longues pour laisser leurs affaires. À peine installés, Jade et Terezi avaient aussitôt retiré leurs vêtements pour ne rester qu’en maillot de bain et avaient plongé dans le bassin le plus proche, Jade tenant Terezi par la main tout le long pour la guider. John, Dave et Vriska partirent rapidement en direction des toboggans et Rose s’installa avec un livre sur une chaise longue, ne laissant que Dirk et Karkat côte à côte dans un silence gênant.

Plus que d’habitude, l’ex petit-ami de Dave n’avait pas du tout l’air dans son élément. Habillé d’un short gris et d’une chemise dont il avait retroussé les manches, le visage rougi par la chaleur, il observait les différentes piscines avec un air récalcitrant. Rien dans son regard ou son attitude ne portait à croire qu’il avait envie d’être ici. Dirk préféra s’éloigner avant que l’ambiance ne devienne trop bizarre et troqua ses lunettes de soleil pour des lunettes de piscine en un éclair avant de rejoindre les filles dans l’eau.

Ce n’était pas le parc aquatique du siècle. La plupart des toboggans avaient l’air d’être là depuis plusieurs dizaines d’années, il n’y avait pas énormément de bassins d’eau, et aucune attraction hors du commun non plus, mais ils passèrent un bon moment. John était rapidement revenu de la zone des toboggans et avait entraîné Karkat de force avec lui vers les bassins ; le reste du groupe avait pu entendre de loin le cri de ce dernier, suivi d’un grand _plouf_ et d’une série d’insultes mêlée aux éclats de rire de John.

Dave et Vriska ne tardèrent pas à revenir à leur tour, parlant et riant ensemble en marchant. Sur leur passage quelques curieux s’arrêtaient pour regarder Vriska ; son épaule gauche se terminait sur un moignon et la peau autour était plus rouge, comme résultant d’une vieille blessure depuis longtemps cicatrisée. Pour autant, la jeune fille n’avait pas l’air de se soucier le moins du monde des regards des gens et avançait au contraire avec toute la confiance d’une jolie fille convaincue de sa beauté. Et elle avait de quoi l’être ; objectivement parlant, elle était sublime. Et si Dirk avait été un tant soit peu attiré par les filles, il aurait probablement eu le regard rivé sur elle plutôt que sur son frère jumeau à côté.

Mais la beauté resplendissante de Vriska n’arrivait pas à faire de l’ombre à Dave. Il n’était pas particulièrement musclé, mais il y avait un charme indéniable dans sa démarche, son attitude, les gestes qu’il faisait quand il parlait. Même les yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes de piscine, il avait un visage magnifique. C’était réellement étrange en vérité. Ils avaient les mêmes traits après tout, alors pourquoi trouvait-il Dave infiniment plus beau que son propre reflet dans le miroir ?

La pensée frappa soudain Dirk que les gens qui les voyaient passer devaient penser qu’ils formaient vraiment un couple magnifique. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait envie de les détromper. De dire à tout le monde qu’ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, que Dave était gay de toute façon. En fait, il voulait le crier à toutes les filles autour. _Arrêtez de le regarder. Il n’est pas pour vous. Il ne sera jamais pour vous, il…_

Dirk se força à détourner le regard. Dave était gay, et alors ? Il n’était pas à lui pour autant. En fait, il aurait pu être à n’importe qui _sauf_ à lui. Cette pensée lui donna envie de s’arracher la peau. Il s’efforça de se changer les idées.

Soudain, il sentit les deux bras de Terezi l’agripper au cou tandis que la jeune fille se collait à son dos dans la piscine, reniflant bruyamment près de sa joue. Dirk l’avait sentie approcher mais avait décidé de la laisser faire ; il ne ressentait pas d’agressivité émaner de la jeune fille.

— Est-ce que c’est de la jalousie, que je sens ? demanda-t-elle avec un immense sourire.           
— Probablement plutôt le chlore, répondit Dirk d’une voix calme.      
— Probablement.

Elle le lâcha et il se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle portait de grandes lunettes de piscine aux verres rouges derrière lesquelles, de près, on pouvait deviner ses yeux vitreux.

— C’est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu’un qui s’appelle Dirk, dit-elle. C’est pas facile à prononcer. _Diiiirk._  
— Je ne connais personne qui s’appelle Terezi non plus, renchérit-il, amusé.            
— Je vais te dire un secret ; en vérité c’est Theresa. Terezi, c’est juste un surnom. Et c’est pareil pour Vriska… mais je te déconseille de lui demander son vrai prénom. En tout cas, si tu tiens à ta vie !     
— C’est noté.

Dave et Vriska étaient arrivés jusqu’à eux et ils mirent fin à leur conversation pour le moment.

***

Fort heureusement, le parc aquatique offrait suffisamment de distraction, et le groupe d’adolescents se rassembla après ça pour essayer tous les toboggans du parc, excepté Rose qui nagea un peu avec eux mais resta la plupart de la journée à l’ombre d’un parasol.

Vriska et Terezi s’étaient donné le rôle de metteuses d’ambiance, guidant le reste du groupe à travers le parc. Dès qu’ils se retrouvaient dans une file d’attente un peu trop longue, Vriska et Terezi se prenaient par le bras et se mettaient à pousser tout le monde en beuglant qu’il fallait laisser passer les handicapés d’abord – et leurs amis accompagnateurs, s’empressait de rajouter Dave en emmenant les autres avec lui. C’était un peu gênant au début, mais les deux concernées ayant l’air de prendre le plus de plaisir à profiter de la situation, Dirk finit par ne plus s’en faire et ils purent profiter du parc sans jamais devoir attendre.

À chaque toboggan, Terezi était la première à vouloir passer, et les membres du staff du parc tentaient à chaque fois vainement de lui faire prendre plus de précautions en s’asseyant, leur visage horrifié en la voyant se cogner le front ou les jambes parce qu’elle refusait d’attendre qu’on lui dise où se placer. Elle, en revanche, était toujours complètement hilare, de même que Vriska qui se moquait d’elle ouvertement à chaque bavure. Passaient ensuite cette dernière et Dave, puis John et Jade se mettaient à deux pour tirer Karkat de force tandis qu’il menaçait à chaque fois de redescendre la file d’attente parce qu’il avait la trouille de se lancer. C’était assez miraculeux qu’ils n’aient pas été bannis à vie du parc aquatique, vu tout le boucan qu’ils causaient, mais en somme ce fut une bonne journée.

Après plusieurs heures à se défouler, ils rejoignirent Rose là où étaient leurs affaires et finirent par tous partir un peu de leur côté dans le parc, tous désormais bien calmés par la fatigue. Dirk remit ses lunettes de soleil et s’assit sur une chaise au soleil un moment, observant les gens se baigner. Après une quinzaine de minutes, il repéra son jumeau un peu plus loin, et remarqua que Karkat était à côté de lui et qu’ils semblaient discuter. Ils étaient trop loin pour qu’il puisse les entendre mais leur conversation avait l’air assez calme. Il continua de les regarder, incapable de détourner les yeux. Il n’aimait pas ça.

Non, déjà, pour dire les choses, il n’aimait pas Karkat. Ce type était une boule de colère et de frustration à forme humaine qui s’énervait au moindre truc et critiquait ouvertement tout ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il détestait son attitude et il détestait l’expression triste sur le visage de Dave à chaque fois qu’il le regardait ou l’entendait parler. Ce type n’avait rien pour lui : il était petit, trop maigre, il marchait les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, avait toujours les cheveux en pagaille, des cernes sous les yeux et un regard nerveux. On aurait dit un petit animal toujours stressé et anxieux de se faire attaquer, mais prêt à vous sauter à la gorge au moindre geste. Un chihuahua. C’était un putain de chihuahua.

Ce type ne méritait pas Dave. Il ne méritait déjà pas de sortir avec lui, mais il méritait encore moins d’avoir assez d’importance pour faire souffrir Dave. Il n’était _rien_ à côté de Dave, et pourtant il se permettait de piétiner ses sentiments comme une merde. Dave avait beau faire des efforts pour ne pas le laisser paraître, Dirk voyait très bien comment il était. Comment ses épaules se tendaient quand on mentionnait Karkat devant lui, comment le ton de sa voix diminuait à chaque fois qu’il abordait le sujet. Ses mains qu’il rentrait dans ses poches pour que personne ne les voient trembler. Ses sourires forcés qui arrachaient le cœur de Dirk. Il se fichait de savoir qui était le plus coupable dans l’histoire ; il ne connaissait pas les détails de leur rupture mais il n’en avait rien à faire. Qui était Karkat pour oser faire ça à son frère jumeau ?

— C’est une sacré expression que tu as sur le visage, dit soudain Vriska en prenant place sur la chaise à côté de lui.

Dirk déglutit. Il était tellement concentré sur Dave et Karkat qu’il ne l’avait presque pas vue approcher.

— Qui, moi ? demanda-t-il, un peu étonné.  
— On dirait que tu es sur le point de tuer quelqu’un.

C’était… clairement mauvais signe. Est-ce que c’était si évident que ça, pour qu’une fille qui le connaissait depuis une journée arrive à le deviner ? Il fallait décidément qu’il se reprenne.

Comme il ne trouvait rien à répondre, il préféra garder le silence. À côté de lui, Vriska allongea son dos sur sa chaise longue.

— Bah, c’est tes affaires. Je m’en fiche un peu, si tu veux tout savoir.

Dirk se tourna vers elle. Assis de côté sur sa chaise longue, le dos un peu courbé, il se dit que faire la conversation avec Vriska un moment l’aiderait peut-être à détacher ses pensées de son jumeau.

— Effectivement, tu n’as pas l’air de porter beaucoup d’importance à ce que pensent les autres.             
— Est-ce que c’est dit comme une insulte ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire de requin.    
— Un compliment.            
— Bien.

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise, son intérêt visiblement piqué. Dirk avait l’impression d’avoir passé le test et d’avoir gagné le droit d’avoir une courte discussion avec elle.

— Je dois dire que Terezi avait raison, dit-elle sur un ton amusé. Je ne connais pas parfaitement Dave, mais vous n’avez pas du tout l’air pareils tous les deux.    
— Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.            
— Juste une impression. Je trouve que tu es plus… intéressant.

Il leva un sourcil et elle se mit à rire.

— Pas vraiment mon type par contre, rajouta-t-elle. Tu ne serais probablement pas très fun à embêter. J’aime mieux les mecs dociles et naïfs, le genre prêt à sauter d’un pont si je leur demandais.   
— John ? tenta Dirk.         
— Hmm, peut-être, répondit-elle sur un ton évasif.

Dirk regarda à nouveau en direction de Dave et Karkat, qui n’avaient toujours pas bougé. Vriska suivit son regard et ils les observèrent un moment.

— Ton frère, en revanche, a vraiment mauvais goût en matière de mecs.     
— Je ne pourrais pas être plus d’accord, avoua Dirk.        
— J’ai toujours dit qu’ils finiraient par rompre tôt ou tard. Ils attendaient tous les deux beaucoup trop de l’autre. C’est un exploit qu’ils aient tenu plus d’un an ensemble.

Dirk hocha doucement la tête. Il n’était pas le mieux placé pour critiquer ; être tombé amoureux de Jake English était probablement un choix encore pire. Enfin, ce n’était pas comme s’il l’avait vraiment choisi. Tout comme il n’avait pas volontairement choisi d’être attiré par Dave. Son centre émotionnel était certainement défectueux de naissance.

— Enfin, laissons ça de côté, dit Vriska pour clore le sujet. Tu te poses sûrement des questions sur ça, non ?

De sa main droite, elle désigna son bras amputé. Devant l’air décontenancé de Dirk, son sourire s’élargit.

— Pas la peine de prétendre le contraire, dit-elle en riant. Je déteste quand les gens font semblant de ne pas le voir et essayent d’éviter le sujet. Il me manque un bras, mais ça veut pas dire que je vais fondre en larme à chaque fois qu’on me le fait remarquer !           
— J’admets que ça pique un peu ma curiosité.

Il sourit légèrement en disant ça. Parler avec Vriska était simple ; il n’avait pas besoin de se prendre la tête. Elle était un peu excentrique, mais il commençait à bien l’aimer.

— Mes parents sont partis vivre dans un coin paumé en Égypte plusieurs années quand j’étais petite, alors j’ai passé une partie de mon enfance là-bas, raconta-t-elle. C’est là que j’ai rencontré Terezi, d’ailleurs. On passait plus ou moins tout notre temps ensemble.

Elle marqua une courte pause. Les yeux fermés et un sourire en coin, elle semblait se remémorer la bonne époque.

— Quand on avait huit ans, un ami avec qui on jouait a marché sur une mine. Il a perdu ses deux jambes ; moi j’étais juste à côté, mon bras a été déchiré par l’explosion et il a fallu l’amputer. Terezi était plus loin mais elle a reçu des éclats dans les yeux.

Dirk ne sut quoi répondre. C’était le genre d’histoire qu’on entendait à la télévision. Réaliser que ça pouvait arriver à quelqu’un de son entourage, dans la réalité, le laissa pensif un moment.

— Quand je suis rentrée aux États-Unis, j’ai raconté à toute ma classe que je m’étais battue à bras nus avec un lion et qu’il avait mangé mon bras. Même les profs m’ont crue.            
— Sérieusement ?  
— Je te jure ! Encore aujourd’hui des gens de mon lycée viennent me demander si c’est vrai. C’est pas croyable ce que tu peux faire gober à certaines personnes.

Dirk allait lui demander si elle continuait d’entretenir le mythe, mais Vriska lui proposa d’aller nager et il décida d’accepter.

***

Ils revinrent à temps pour croiser Jade, Terezi et John qui revenaient avec des bouteilles de sodas dans les mains. Jade fit de grands signes à Karkat et Dave qui se mirent lentement à revenir à leur tour, pendant que la jeune fille distribuait les bouteilles. Ils rapprochèrent tous les chaises pour être à côté. Vriska s’était mise à parler avec Rose et Terezi, et le regard de Dirk se dirigea vers son jumeau qui avançait.

Il avait l’air de plaisanter avec Karkat, plus détendu qu’avant. Dirk se demanda de quoi ils avaient bien pu parler, tous les deux, au bord de l’eau. Est-ce qu’ils s’étaient expliqués ? Avaient-ils mis certaines choses au point ? Pris du recul ? Ça l’énervait. Il prit sa serviette de plage pour se sécher, mais continua de les regarder depuis sa chaise.

Il vit Dave sourire et tapoter le dos de Karkat de la main et il sentit ses muscles se contracter. Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir il y avait quelques heures à peine, et à présent ils discutaient comme si de rien n’était ? Qu’est-ce que Dave foutait ?

Jade lui demanda quelle boisson il voulait et Dirk répondit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, acceptant la bouteille avant de rediriger son regard sur Dave.

Il savait qu’il commençait à devenir obsessionnel, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour s’en empêcher. Voir Dave à côté de son ex faisait surgir tout un tas de pensées et de questions dans son esprit qui se bousculaient et ne laissaient aucune place à la rationalité. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant un an et demi. Un an et demi que ce foutu chihuahua avait passé près de Dave, à tout partager. Combien de fois s’étaient-ils embrassés ? Rien que les imaginer lui donna la nausée, comme si c’était ses lèvres à lui que Karkat avait osé toucher.

Dave et Karkat arrivèrent jusqu’à eux et échangèrent quelques mots avec les autres, mais Dirk n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu’ils disaient. Il avait l’impression d’être pris à l’intérieur d’un épais brouillard qui rendait son corps lourd et son esprit embrumé.

Plus il essayait d’éviter d’y penser, plus il imaginait les mains de Karkat posées sur le corps de son frère et plus il avait envie de se lever pour aller l’étrangler. Il avait envie de vomir. Comment faisaient-ils l’amour ? Est-ce que Dave lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait ? Combien de fois Karkat avait-il pu serrer Dave contre lui, combien de fois s’étaient-ils réveillés dans les bras l’un de l’autre avant de s’embrasser ?

Il sentait ses mains commencer à trembler. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal, aussi il se mit à chercher ses lunettes de soleil dans son sac pour les remettre à la place de ses lunettes de piscine, pas suffisamment foncées pour le protéger des rayons du soleil.

— J’ai pris un jus de pomme pour toi, Dave, dit Jade en lui tendant la bouteille. Karkat, il reste plus que du coca, ça te va ?     
— Ouais, ouais.

Avant qu’il eût le temps d’attraper la boisson, Dave s’en saisit rapidement. Dirk avait fini par trouver ses lunettes mais les gardait à la main, trop concentré sur son jumeau pour y penser. _Pourquoi restaient-ils à côté ?_

— Je vais le prendre, dit Dave en passant son jus de pomme au jeune homme. Karkat déteste les boissons gazeuses.

 _Arrête_ , pensa Dirk. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu te souviens encore de ses goûts ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’en préoccupes ?_

— Merci, dit Karkat doucement.

_Arrête de rougir, connard. Tu as rompu avec lui, alors dégage._

Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste laisser tomber ? Parce qu’il voulait protéger son frère, parce qu’il pensait que se remettre avec Karkat finirait mal pour lui ? Conneries. Il le voulait pour lui seul, parce qu’il était complètement dérangé et obsessionnel. Tellement dérangé qu’il était attiré par son propre frère jumeau. Parce que visiblement, c’était impossible pour lui d’avoir une relation normale avec un membre de sa famille.

— Aaah, vous êtes trop mignons ! s’exclama Jade devant Dave et Karkat. Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas vous remettre ensemble ?

Dave et Karkat échangèrent un regard gêné et Dirk arrêta de respirer. Pourquoi… Pourquoi Dave avait-il l’air d’hésiter ? _Arrête. Arrête… !_

Il entendit soudain un bruit de verre brisé et sa main se mit à le lancer. Tournant son regard, il réalisa qu’il avait serré sa paire de lunettes au point de la briser. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger avant de se rendre compte que plus personne ne parlait. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui.

— Dirk, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Rose, qui était juste à côté.           
— Ah, dit-il. C’est rien. J’ai une paire de rechange.

Rose lui jeta un regard perplexe et il comprit pourquoi en regardant sa main à nouveau, d’où d’épaisses gouttes rouge écarlate s’étaient mises à tomber.

— Pourquoi est-ce que plus personne ne parle ? demanda la voix confuse de Terezi.

Dirk leva les yeux vers Dave et fut surpris par sa mine horrifiée. Il semblait figé sur place. Pendant quelques secondes ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, et Dirk eut l’effrayante sensation que Dave pouvait lire dans son regard ce qu’il ressentait. Il tourna la tête rapidement.

John et Jade finirent par réagir, accourant jusqu’à Dirk pour lui demander si ça allait.

— C’est du sang que je sens ? continua Terezi, à qui personne ne prêtait attention.           
— Désolé, dit doucement Dirk. Je vais aller nettoyer ça, vous préoccupez pas de moi.

Il posa la paire de lunettes brisée et retira un morceau de verre teinté qui s’était effectivement enfoncé dans sa paume. Il voulut ramasser les autres morceaux par terre mais Rose l’arrêta, lui disant qu’elle allait s’en occuper. Il la remercia et se leva pour partir en direction des vestiaires.

Il n’eut pas le temps d’aller loin qu’il entendit Dave accourir et l’attraper par le bras. Sa peau était brûlante contre celle encore mouillée de Dirk.

— Hé, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas être entendu, l’inquiétude perceptible dans sa voix.  
— C’est rien, dit-il un peu rapidement.

Il voulut se dégager mais Dave raffermit sa prise sur son bras et le força à lui faire face. Dirk déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder maintenant, pas comme ça, torse nu devant lui, ses joues rougies par la chaleur… ses lèvres encore un peu fripées par l’eau de la piscine. S’il l’embrassait maintenant, elles auraient certainement le goût du chlore.

— Laisse-moi, Dave, supplia-t-il. S’il te plaît.

Le visage de Dave s’assombrit mais il finit par lâcher son bras, le laissant s’éloigner en silence.

Dirk entra dans les toilettes vides et laissa l’eau d’un lavabo couler sur sa main, lavant tout le sang qui partait dans le siphon en laissant une trainée rosée. Il avait oublié de sortir son autre paire de lunettes avant de partir et ses yeux le brûlaient. Il retira ses lunettes de piscine et les jeta au sol, fermant ses paupières de toutes ses forces.

Il regrettait d’avoir dit à Dave de le laisser. Il aurait voulu qu’il soit avec lui, là maintenant. Il aurait voulu lui parler, le prendre à l’écart et tout lui raconter. Peut-être que Dave l’aurait compris. Peut-être qu’il l’aurait accepté malgré tout. Mais le cas contraire le terrifiait.

S’adossant au mur derrière lui, il resta un instant assis sans bouger. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser à Roxy, à sa mère, à Jake, à toutes les personnes qu’il avait aimées et comment il les avait perdues. Il revoyait Roxy, sa main fragile serrée dans la sienne à la mort de son père, le regard larmoyant qu’elle lui avait lancé. Les mots qu’elle avait prononcés. Comment elle avait dû s’appuyer sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son visage et l’embrasser, et il l’avait laissée faire, _il l’avait laissée faire_ , parce que c’était Roxy et c’était sa petite sœur adorée, et il savait que c’était de sa faute si elle s’était mise à l’aimer. Il l’avait laissée l’embrasser alors qu’il n’avait rien senti, rien éprouvé, pas même un peu. Il lui avait laissé entretenir l’espoir de quelque chose qui ne se produirait jamais, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas l’aimer comme elle l’aimait. Et parce qu’il ne l’avait pas repoussée la première fois, elle avait continué de s’accrocher, peu importe combien il essayait de lui expliquer.

Vivre loin d’elle ces dernières années n’avait fait que repousser le problème, et depuis que sa mère était morte et qu’il était parti vivre avec ses frères, il s’était mis à l’éviter. Elle se foutait en l’air, elle faisait tout pour se blesser pour attirer son attention, et s’il l’aidait il savait qu’il ne ferait qu’envenimer les choses. C’était son fardeau, ne pas pouvoir l’aider alors que c’était ce qu’il désirait par-dessus tout.

***

Après avoir reposé ses yeux dans la pénombre un moment, il sortit chercher un membre du staff du parc pour lui demander un bandage pour sa main, puis revint auprès des autres. Il inventa une excuse et plaisanta pour détendre l’atmosphère, et la bonne ambiance ne tarda pas à revenir. L’heure de partir était de toute façon proche et ils ne tardèrent pas à rassembler leurs affaires. Dave ne lui adressa pas une seule fois la parole.

En regardant son téléphone portable une fois de nouveau habillé, il ne remarqua aucun nouveau message de Roxy et ne sut pas s’il devait se sentir inquiet ou rassuré. Il était trop exténué pour y penser.

Le trajet de retour en bus se passa en silence, tous étant trop fatigués pour avoir envie de discuter. Ils dirent au revoir à John et Rose en sortant du bus et se dirigèrent tranquillement chez eux, sans rien dire. Ce ne fut qu’une fois dans l’ascenseur de leur immeuble que Dave se mit à l’interroger.

— C’était quoi ce bordel tout à l’heure ?

Son ton était sérieux, et il le fixait sans se détourner. Soutenir son regard était difficile, mais impossible de fuir dans la cabine d’ascenseur minuscule.

— Rien d’important, répondit Dirk.     
— Me fais pas ce coup-là. Y a clairement quelque chose qui te dérange, alors arrête de prétendre le contraire.

Dirk resta silencieux. La montée de l’ascenseur semblait interminable.

— Je sais qu’on se connaît pas depuis si longtemps, reprit Dave plus doucement. Mais merde, on est frères. On devrait pouvoir se parler quand quelque chose ne va pas.

Dirk sentit sa gorge le brûler. C’était justement parce qu’ils étaient frères, avait-il envie de lui répondre. Mais il ravala ses mots, les laissant coincés quelque part dans le fond de sa trachée.

— Désolé.

Ce fut tout ce qu’il put répondre, et quand l’ascenseur arriva enfin à leur étage, il sortit sans attendre. Dave le suivit d’un pas décidé, visiblement pas tout à fait prêt à lâcher le morceau, mais au moment où ils poussèrent la porte d’entrée Dirk fut pris d’une impression étrange. Il pria fort pour que son sixième sens se trompe, mais en passant le pas de l’entrée il comprit que personne n’allait répondre à ses prières.

Assise sur une chaise à la table du salon, un verre à cocktail à la main, Roxy l’attendait.


	8. Chapter 8

Dave n’eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour reconnaître la fille sur la photo posée près du lit de son jumeau ; en revanche, il n’avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle était assise dans leur salon en cet instant présent.

La sœur de Dirk avait les cheveux blonds coupés au carré, un petit visage et des yeux en amande, d’un bleu très clair. Elle portait des talons aiguilles, des vêtements rose bonbon et un petit sac à main hors de prix. Dave n’avait jamais demandé son âge, mais à vue de nez elle devait être à peine un peu plus jeune qu’eux. Ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de se tenir droite, un verre à cocktail à moitié vide dans sa main aux ongles vernis et un sourire de femme fatale sur ses lèvres fines. On aurait dit qu’elle oscillait entre « petite fille » et « femme mûre », ce qui lui donnait un air à la fois mystérieux et étonnamment adorable. Quel était son nom, déjà ? Ah oui, Roxy.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? entendit-il Dirk demander.

Son ton glacial étonna Dave, qui lui jeta un regard plein de questions. Dirk avait les yeux rivés sur sa sœur, son visage grave.

— Ne sous-estime pas mes capacités de hackeuse, répondit Roxy en se levant. Il ne m’a fallu qu’une minute pour pirater le GPS de ton portable et te retrouver.

Elle avait une voix aigüe. Posant son verre sur la table, elle se rapprocha des deux jumeaux et se planta devant Dave, qu’elle se mit à scruter de haut en large. Dave n’aimait pas bien son regard mais il resta de marbre, refusant de lui octroyer la satisfaction de l’intimider. Elle était un peu plus petite qu’eux, un peu trop mince, pratiquement pas de seins et des hanches trop plates. Elle sentait la vodka et les pétales de rose.

— Je ne parle pas de ça et tu le sais très bien, reprit Dirk. Quelqu’un sait que tu es ici ?

Le visage de Roxy se fronça. S’avançant vers lui, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et il la laissa faire sans broncher. Malgré son air calme, Dave pouvait d’une certaine manière sentir la tension presque palpable autour de lui.

— Je n’ai plus le droit de rendre visite à mon grand frère ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin et un ton un peu sarcastique.

Elle semblait attendre une réponse de Dirk, mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas, se contentant de la fixer. Finalement elle retira son doigt de sa bouche et recula un peu, l’air vexé.

— C’est de ta faute pour ne pas répondre au téléphone, reprit-elle.

Elle retourna chercher son verre posé sur la table qu’elle vida d’une traite. Dave lança un regard interrogatif à son jumeau qui poussa un léger soupir, l’air clairement troublé. Comme le silence commençait à devenir gênant et qu’il en avait un peu marre d’être ignoré, Dave décida de prendre la parole.

— D’accord, est-ce que quelqu’un pourrait avoir la décence de m’expliquer ce qui se passe ? Pas que ça me dérange que ta sœur squatte hein, même si elle aurait pu prendre la peine de se présenter et ne pas faire comme si j’étais pas là, c’est cool, mais là en l’occurrence j’ai l’impression d’essayer de suivre le dialogue d’un film dont j’aurais raté la première demi-heure.         
— Ne te prend pas la tête, mon chou, répondit Roxy sur un ton légèrement condescendant. Je suis juste venue avoir une petite conversation avec Dirk et savoir quand il allait rentrer à la maison.

Dave arqua un sourcil. Quelque chose dans l’attitude de la jeune fille le dérangeait ; il se sentait légèrement agressé par le ton qu’elle employait avec lui, et ça ne lui plaisait pas énormément.

— Désolé, dit soudain Dirk. J’aimerais dire que Roxy n’est pas comme ça d’habitude, mais dernièrement je pense que peu de gens me donneraient raison.          
— C’est pas grave, répondit Dave. Dis-moi juste ce qu’elle veut dire par rentrer à la maison.

Dirk prit un air embêté, mais sa sœur répondit avant qu’il ne puisse le faire.

— C’est évident, non ? Je parle de rentrer chez nous, dans notre vraie maison.      
— Je ne rentrerai pas, Roxy, la coupa Dirk. Je te l’ai déjà expliqué. C’est ici que je vis, maintenant.

Roxy prit un air amusé.

— Oui, bien sûr.

Elle avait dit ça comme une mère faisant semblant de donner raison à son gamin alors qu’il disait quelque chose d’insensé, et le ton de sa voix irrita Dave. C’était quoi son problème, à cette fille ?

— Enfin bref, reprit Roxy. Dis-moi dans quel lit je peux dormir cette nuit, j’ai fait une longue route et j’aimerais bien me reposer.    
— Le canapé est juste là, ma jolie, répondit Dave sans délicatesse.      
— Merci, sucre d’orge, renchérit Roxy avec sarcasme, mais c’est à mon frère que je parlais.

Ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques secondes, jusqu’à ce que Dirk intervienne.

— Elle ne reste pas là.       
— Bien sûr que je reste, l’interrompit Roxy. Où crois-tu que je vais aller à cette heure-ci ? Passer la nuit dehors ? Ne dis pas n’importe quoi. Où est votre salle de bain ?

Dave lui pointa le couloir du doigt et elle s’y dirigea, tirant une petite valise rose derrière elle.

— Je suis désolé, s’excusa Dirk doucement une fois qu’ils furent seuls.           
— Non, c’est cool.  
— Roxy n’est pas supposée être ici. Elle vit chez sa mère, à deux heures au nord de là où on habitait. Je suppose qu’elle a fait le mur pour venir jusque-là.   
— Oh. Ben je connais pas les circonstances, mais à cette heure-ci c’est vrai qu’elle trouvera pas de trains pour repartir de toute façon. Bro lui a ouvert la porte donc il doit pas voir d’inconvénient à ce qu’elle reste, alors c’est ok.    
— Je suppose, oui…

Malgré son approbation, Dirk gardait cette nervosité que Dave ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Il imaginait que ça avait un rapport avec tous les appels de sa sœur auxquels il ne répondait pas. Dire qu’il n’était pas curieux aurait été mentir, mais pouvait-il se permettre de demander ? Une fois de plus, ça concernait Dirk et sa sœur, pas lui.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça l’agaçait autant ? Il sentait qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas dans cette histoire. Une espèce d’anguille rose à paillettes sous une roche métaphorique de quinze tonnes, trop rapide et visqueuse pour être attrapée mais impossible à ne pas remarquer.

Roxy revint quelques minutes plus tard, jeta un œil à son verre vide, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour en ouvrir les placards sans prêter attention aux deux garçons, qui finirent par la rejoindre. Ils avaient pris une douche en sortant du parc aquatique mais le long trajet en bus avait laissé la peau de Dave collante de sueur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se laver et se reposer.

— Je n’arrive pas à croire que vous n’ayez rien d’autre que de la bière ici, dit Roxy avec un air dégoûté.        
— Je crois que tu as confondu notre maison avec un bar, ironisa Dave. Tu devrais essayer le bâtiment à côté.

Roxy ferma le placard devant lequel elle était et vint se poster devant lui. Une fois de plus, elle mit un long moment à l’observer.  

— Comment tu as dit que c’était, ton nom ? demanda-t-elle.     
— Je suis pratiquement sûr que je ne l’ai pas dit. C’est généralement ce qui arrive quand on ne pose pas la question. Pourquoi tu ne pirates pas mon téléphone pour le trouver ?

Elle esquissa un sourire, mais Dave n’aurait pas su dire si sa réponse l’avait amusée ou agacée.

Roxy n’avait pas l’air d’être une mauvaise personne, dans le fond. Elle avait l’air franche, avait de la répartie et semblait intelligente, le genre de qualités que Dave appréciait trouver chez une personne. En d’autres circonstances, ils se seraient probablement bien entendus. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui dérangeait Dave et il n’arrivait toujours pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il supposait que ça avait un rapport avec la tension entre elle et Dirk. Ne pas savoir ce qu’il y avait entre eux l’énervait.

— Tu as dit à ta mère que tu étais ici ? demanda Dirk.

Il avait machinalement posé une main sur l’épaule de Dave comme pour l’éloigner légèrement de Roxy, ce qui lui sembla étrange. Comme s’il ne voulait réellement pas que Dave soit mêlé à leurs histoires. Il était en droit mais, encore une fois, ça l’agaçait.

— Comme si elle allait s’en préoccuper si je passe une nuit ou deux dehors. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Avec un sourire mesquin, Roxy tira une chaise pour s’y asseoir à nouveau.

— Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j’ai fait ces dernières années. Je suis sûre qu’elle serait même rassurée de me savoir ici, et pas morte d’une overdose sous un pont ou quelque chose.      
— Ce n’est pas une blague, Rox.            
— Je suis toujours très sérieuse, _Dirk_.

Elle le fixa avec une intensité et une colère dans son regard qui auraient presque donné des frissons à Dave. Sérieusement, qu’est-ce qui s’était passé entre eux deux ? Comment Dirk pouvait-il avoir une photo d’elle sur sa table de chevet et avoir malgré tout l’air si peu ravi de la voir ? Ça n’avait pas de sens.

— Enfin, quoi qu’il en soit, reprit Roxy comme si de rien n’était, je voulais t’informer que mon oncle et ma tante m’ont demandé ce que je voulais faire de la maison de Papa. Techniquement, tu en as encore aussi une part, même si tu as dit que tu n’en voulais pas. Mon oncle m’a proposé de la mettre en vente, mais je crois que je vais la garder.

Dave vit les épaules de son jumeau se serrer, très légèrement. Roxy le fixait également, l’œil en coin, comme pour gauger sa réaction.

— J’ai demandé à ce qu’ils laissent ta chambre intacte également, puisque tu as laissé toutes tes affaires. Comme ça, le jour où tu en auras fini avec ta petite fugue, tu pourras revenir sans te préoccuper de rien.

La pièce s’emplit d’un silence de plomb. Dave passait son regard de Roxy à Dirk, sans comprendre à quoi leur petit manège pouvait bien rimer. Roxy était clairement en train de le provoquer, alors pourquoi Dirk ne répondait toujours rien ? Pourquoi ne lui répétait-il pas, une fois de plus, qu’il vivait ici à présent et qu’il ne retournerait jamais là-bas ?

Parce que c’était le cas, n’est-ce pas ? Ce n’était pas une connerie de situation temporaire le temps de trouver mieux ; bien sûr, il était obligé de partager sa chambre avec lui et il n’avait pas beaucoup de place pour ses affaires, mais…

La réalisation frappa Dave comme un coup de poing bien placé. Dirk n’avait effectivement ramené aucune affaire chez eux. Depuis le début, il utilisait le minimum d’espace possible, n’achetait rien, ne décorait pas non plus. Dave avait beau lui avoir libéré de la place, au bout du compte il gardait encore l’impression que Dirk n’était qu’un invité dans sa chambre. Était-ce parce qu’il ne comptait pas rester longtemps ? Avait-il prévu de repartir, de retourner à sa vie d’avant ?

— C’est quoi ces conneries ?

Dave avait prononcé ces mots à voix haute sans s’en rendre compte. En voyant les visages de Dirk et Roxy tournés vers lui, il déglutit.

— Oh, chéri, répondit Roxy de sa voix mielleuse, c’était gentil à vous d’avoir accueilli Dirk ici. Et je suis sûre que vous étiez contents de le rencontrer, surtout toi, puisque vous êtes jumeaux… Mais vous n’avez pas à vous sentir responsables envers lui.      
— On n’est pas en train de parler d’un chiot abandonné là, trésor, s’énerva Dave. Je crois qu’il est assez grand pour décider tout seul où il a envie de rester.

Il sentit la main de Dirk se refermer doucement sur son poignet. Une fois de plus, il avait l’impression qu’il cherchait à l’écarter. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu’il n’était pourtant pas un tout petit peu concerné ? Ce n’était pas un foutu inconnu dans l’histoire ; c’était son frère jumeau !

— Ce n’est rien, Dave.      
— En quoi est-ce que c’est rien ? s’énerva-t-il. C’est ce que t’as passé la semaine à dire, qu’il se passait rien. Est-ce que j’ai l’air stupide ? Est-ce que tu vois le mot « abruti » écrit sur mon visage ? Parce que si c’est le cas tends-moi un miroir que je puisse le voir, j’aimerais autant le savoir !    
— Dave, Dave, Dave, chantonna Roxy en se levant de sa chaise. Je suis désolée si tu t’étais fait de fausses idées, mais Dirk n’a jamais eu l’intention de rester là. N’est-ce pas, Dirk ?

Dave fixa son jumeau droit dans les yeux, attendant qu’il réponde. Qu’il la détrompe, qu’il se révolte, n’importe quoi. Pourquoi restait-il silencieux ?

— Bien sûr qu’il reste là, répondit Dave à sa place.            
— Pour quelques temps, bien sûr, poursuivit Roxy en riant. Mais crois-moi, tôt ou tard il finira par revenir. Je le connais trop bien.

Les bras croisés et le bas du dos appuyé contre le bord de la table, elle crachait ses mots avec autant de douceur que de colère, comme un venin sucré. Dirk évitait son regard. La tête droite, fixant le mur en face, Dave nota que sa main n’avait toujours pas lâché son poignet.

— Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas, Dirk ? dit-elle en souriant. Je suis sûre que tu ne lui as rien raconté. Est-ce qu’il sait pour Jake ? Pour moi ? Tu ne lui as rien dit du tout, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des paris, mais là je crois que j’aurais toutes mes chances.

Une étincelle passa dans ses yeux clairs et, sur un ton plus tranchant encore, elle rajouta :

— Alors, Dirk ? Est-ce que tu lui as dit comment sa mère était morte ?

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que Dave sentit que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu’elle avait voulu dire par là, mais ses mots semblaient avoir eu l’effet d’un coup de poignard sur Dirk. Et du genre _violent_. Son visage, qui d’ordinaire paraissait toujours impassible, s’était soudainement  décomposé, et Dave n’avait pas besoin de voir au travers de ses lunettes de soleil pour lire l’horreur dans son expression. Sa main s’était resserrée autour de son poignet, au point de lui faire mal.

Il n’avait jamais vu Dirk aussi paniqué, et un sentiment turbulent traversa tout son corps. Quelque chose de froid, silencieux et obscur qui se mit à grandir dans sa poitrine ; une colère muette, mais incontrôlable.

Sans même réfléchir à ce qu’il faisait, il dégagea délicatement sa main de l’étreinte de Dirk, marcha jusqu’à Roxy et l’attrapa par le bras. Puis il la tira avec lui jusqu’à l’entrée en ignorant les cris qu’elle s’était mise à pousser. Ouvrant la porte, il la poussa enfin sans ménagement hors de l’appartement, retournant seulement dans le salon pour attraper sa valise qu’il posa à côté d’elle.

Roxy, figée par la surprise, était restée plantée dans le couloir de l’immeuble. Dave sortit son porte-monnaie de sa poche et en sortit tous les billets qu’il trouva, les flanquant de force dans la main de la jeune fille.

— Va-t’en d’ici, s’entendit-il dire d’une voix froide. Prends un taxi, trouve un hôtel ou dors dans la rue, j’en ai rien à battre.

Il allait refermer la porte mais Roxy la bloqua à la dernière seconde avec son pied. Avec un grand sourire et un regard de défi, elle s’approcha de Dave jusqu’à n’être qu’à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il pouvait sentir l’alcool dans son haleine et la flagrance sucrée de son parfum.

— Tu crois peut-être que tu connais Dirk parce que tu as passé quelques jours avec lui ou parce que vous avez le même visage et tout, lui dit-elle, mais crois-moi, tu n’as vu que ce qu’il voulait bien te laisser voir. C’est comme ça qu’il est, il analyse la personne en face et se comporte _juste_ comme elle voudrait qu’il le fasse. Je suis la seule à le connaître vraiment, et la seule à l’accepter comme il est.

Elle recula finalement son pied et Dave poussa la porte et la verrouilla. Les mots de Roxy résonnèrent dans sa tête mais, en cet instant, il n’y pensait pas. Il voulait retourner vers Dirk et voir comment il allait, c’était la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser.

Sans surprise il trouva son jumeau au même endroit qu’il l’avait laissé. Il s’était assis sur une chaise et, tourné vers lui, il le regardait comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il venait de se passer. D’un coup, il lui apparaissait plus fragile que jamais.

Ah… Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras.

Repoussant cette impulsion survenue de nulle part, Dave tira une chaise de sous la table et la fit pivoter dans le sens opposé à celle de Dirk, de façon à ce qu’ils soient côte à côte mais chacun tourné dans une direction différente. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s’était senti si en colère, ou pourquoi son cœur battait encore à fond dans sa poitrine depuis tout à l’heure.

Il ne dit rien, parce qu’il n’estimait pas ça nécessaire. Silencieusement, il attrapa la main de Dirk et la prit dans la sienne, sans le regarder. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça ; il avait juste le sentiment que Dirk en avait besoin, et que c’était la chose à faire dans cette situation.

La tête penchée en arrière, à moitié allongé sur sa chaise et la main de Dirk dans la sienne, il resta ainsi de longues minutes dans la pièce désormais sombre, regardant le plafond sans dire un mot.

***

La journée passée au parc aquatique avait été réellement dingue. Ça avait commencé comme une bonne journée, jusqu’à ce que Jade lui fasse le coup d’inviter Karkat sans lui en parler. Il avait eu envie de hurler intérieurement au début mais, alors qu’il s’y attendait le moins, Karkat avait fini par venir lui parler. L’air de rien, comme s’il s’en fichait, il lui avait demandé comment il allait. Fidèle à lui-même et peu importe combien il lui en voulait, en apprenant dans quelle situation était Dave avec l’arrivée de Dirk et tout le bazar, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de s’en mêler. Il était comme ça ; il s’en plaignait constamment mais dans le fond il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu’un dans le besoin. C’était une des choses qui avait fait tomber Dave amoureux de lui en premier lieu.

Discuter avec Karkat avait allégé un poids dans la poitrine de Dave. Il ne lui avait pas raconté grand-chose, n’était même pas particulièrement entré dans les détails, mais le simple fait de savoir que Karkat l’écoutait l’avait aidé à mieux respirer. Ils avaient eu une longue conversation, le genre qu’ils auraient certainement dû avoir plusieurs mois auparavant mais que Dave avait constamment cherché à éviter. Il se demandait bien pourquoi, à présent.

Au bout du compte, ils avaient pu parler, presque en riant, de toutes les choses qui n’avaient pas collé entre eux. Ça n’avait pas été exactement facile, et Dave avait ressenti un pincement au cœur à plus d’une reprise, mais à la fin de leur conversation il avait ressenti un soulagement inespéré. Il ne savait pas trop si tout allait aller mieux maintenant ; probablement qu’il aurait encore du mal à le voir ou à lui parler, et sans doute qu’ils ne pourraient jamais vraiment redevenir amis comme avant, mais il avait l’impression que les choses iraient bien pour lui désormais. Pour eux deux.

Mais ensuite il y avait Dirk. Il était l’inconnu dans l’équation, que Dave n’arrivait pas à catégoriser. Physiquement ils étaient identiques, et pourtant il ne savait rien de lui. On lui avait collé l’étiquette « frère » sans lui demander son avis, et à présent il était censé le voir comme un membre de sa famille alors qu’ils se connaissaient à peine. Il se sentait incroyablement proche de lui sans pouvoir l’expliquer, et pourtant il n’avait aucun droit de se mêler de sa vie ou de ses affaires. C’était bordélique et incompréhensible, et ça foutait la pagaille dans la tête de Dave qui ne parvenait pas à s’y habituer.

Qu’était-il censé faire avec tout ça ? Comment devait-il réagir, quand Dirk le regardait avec un air aussi troublé et qu’il n’arrivait pas à savoir comment l’aider ? Comment faire pour rester en dehors de ses affaires alors qu’il crevait d’envie d’en savoir plus sur lui et sur sa vie ? Il avait l’impression de devenir dingue.

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, les mots prononcés par Roxy lui restèrent en tête. Il avait le sentiment que Dirk ne voulait pas en discuter et, comme s’il s’agissait d’une règle non dite dans leur famille, ils préféraient éviter les sujets délicats et faire comme si de rien n’était. Ils avaient commandé les pièces pour leur robot et devaient attendre qu’elles soient livrées, ce qui ne leur laissait pas grand-chose à faire ensemble en attendant. Dave n’avait aucune idée de si Roxy était toujours en ville ou non.

À chaque fois qu’ils discutaient, une petite voix dans la tête de Dave ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander si Dirk agissait réellement comme Roxy le disait. En s’adaptant à Dave, en répondant ce qu’il voulait entendre et en refoulant toutes les autres pensées. Si c’était le cas, comment pouvait-il faire la part entre ce que Dirk pensait vraiment et ce qu’il lui disait ? Il détestait douter de lui, et il détestait encore plus ne pas être capable de le comprendre. Parfois il lui semblait voir quelque chose dans l’expression de son visage ou dans ses gestes, mais comment savoir s’il ne projetait pas inconsciemment sur Dirk l’image du jumeau qu’il voudrait qu’il soit ? Comment être sûr qu’il ne le poussait pas, sans s’en rendre compte, à agir d’une certaine manière avec lui ? Peut-être lui imposait-il trop ses attentes. Peut-être, peut-être…

Il commençait à être fatigué.

— Pourquoi est-ce que c’est aussi compliqué ?

Il avait posé la question le samedi soir alors qu’ils étaient tous les deux dans leur chambre, assis face à face sur leurs lits respectifs.

— À propos de quoi ? demanda Dirk.             
— Nous.        
— Ah…

Il marqua une courte pause, comme pour réfléchir à la question.

— Est-ce que ce n’est pas toujours le cas, avec la famille ? finit-il par dire.     
— Haha, t’as sûrement raison. Avec Bro c’est pareil, il a jamais été trop du genre à discuter.

Et d’une certaine façon, Dave commençait à voir à quel point toute son enfance avait été complètement foirée.

Après un long moment de silence, Dirk se remit à parler, plus doucement.

— Je passais beaucoup de temps à discuter avec Roxy.

Dave leva les yeux vers lui, attendant la suite avec un étrange mélange d’impatience et d’anticipation.

— Je lui racontais pratiquement tout, et elle faisait pareil elle aussi. On se parlait même des gens qui nous intéressaient. Mais…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, et Dave pouvait sentir qu’il avait du mal à lui raconter.

— C’était une erreur. Je ne m’en étais pas rendu compte sur le moment, mais ce n’était pas le genre de chose que j’aurais dû partager avec elle. Comme beaucoup d’autres choses que je lui racontais.      
— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Dirk baissa les yeux vers ses mains jointes. Sa voix était dénuée d’émotion mais chacune de ses phrases était lourde en intensité. Sans doute parce que ça lui tenait à cœur.

— Roxy ne s’est jamais entendue avec sa mère. Avec la mienne, elles se supportaient mais elles n’ont jamais vraiment été proches non plus. Son père, par contre… il la traitait comme une princesse et elle l’adorait. Quand il est mort, je crois qu’elle a eu l’impression qu’il ne lui restait plus que moi.

Dave commençait à deviner comment la suite allait tourner.

— Elle pensait que comme on n’était pas lié par le sang, ça ne poserait pas de problème. Mais moi… je n’ai jamais réussi à la voir comme ça. Je ne pourrais jamais. Pas seulement parce que c’est une fille, mais…       
— Parce que c’est ta sœur, termina Dave à sa place. Même sans avoir les mêmes parents, tu as grandi avec elle.

Dirk hocha la tête.

— Elle est convaincue d’être amoureuse de moi, rajouta-t-il, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le cas. Elle a juste besoin d’attention, et mon attitude envers elle lui a donné de fausses idées. Je pensais que ça irait mieux quand elle est partie vivre avec sa mère, mais mettre de la distance entre nous n’a fait qu’empirer les choses.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, poussant un long soupir.

— Honnêtement, je ne suis plus très sûr de ce que je devrais faire.

Dave le fixa pendant un long moment. Son cœur s’était mis à battre un peu plus fort et il mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre pourquoi : Dirk s’était enfin ouvert à lui, même si ce n’était qu’un peu, et pour la première fois il avait le sentiment d’y voir plus clair.

Il réfléchit à ce qu’il allait dire, mais à présent qu’il y pensait, il n’y avait pas trente-six possibilités.

— Eh bien je suis désolé pour ta sœur, finit-il par dire, mais je crois pas qu’il y ait grand-chose que tu puisses faire.

Dirk leva les yeux et lui jeta un regard perplexe.

— Déjà, t’as l’air de dire que c’est de ta faute, mais de ce que tu m’as raconté c’est plutôt ses parents qui ont merdé. Et même si c’était le cas, pourquoi ce serait uniquement ta responsabilité de l’aider ? Ne le prends pas mal, mais c’est pas justement cette façon de penser qui envenime les choses ?         
— Je… Je n’avais pas envisagé les choses de cette façon.  
— En vrai, c’est triste à dire, mais je pense que la seule à pouvoir l’aider, c’est elle-même. C’est une grande fille, et elle a l’air plutôt maligne. Je suis sûr qu’elle s’en sortira toute seule. Mais tant que tu continueras à lui montrer à quel point son comportement t’affecte, ça ne l’aidera pas à le réaliser.

Il adressa un petit sourire à Dirk, qui continuait de l’observer avec un air stupéfait.

— J’ai passé des années à me demander ce que je devrais faire, et ça a l’air tellement évident maintenant que tu le dis. Je me sens stupide.           
— Oh, c’est toujours plus simple quand ça concerne les autres, dit Dave en haussant les épaules. J’ai eu ma part de prises de tête quand je sortais avec Karkat, et à chaque fois après coup en en parlant avec Rose je me suis rendu compte que c’était des trucs vraiment débiles.

Il eut l’impression que quelque chose changea dans l’attitude de Dirk au moment où il mentionna Karkat, mais il n’aurait pas bien su dire quoi. Au bout de quelques secondes, il le vit ouvrir la bouche, l’air hésitant.

— Et donc…

Dirk s’interrompit, comme s’il n’osait pas poser sa question. Dave leva un sourcil pour l’inciter à continuer.

— Est-ce que vous allez… vous remettre ensemble ? Toi et Karkat ?

Dave ne s’attendait tellement pas à cette question qu’il mit quelques secondes à réagir.

— Quoi ? Non ! Je veux dire… Je vais pas dire que je ressens plus rien pour lui, mais c’est terminé, genre à cent pour cent. J’en ai fini avec Karkat-land, et j’ai pas l’intention de racheter un ticket.             
— Oh… Je vois.

L’atmosphère était devenue étrange d’un coup, et Dave se sentit curieusement embarrassé, au point qu’il dut détourner les yeux.

Il repensa malgré lui à ce qui s’était passé au parc aquatique, quand Dirk avait brisé ses lunettes de soleil, mais il chassa vite la scène de son esprit. C’était une pensée quelque peu terrifiante, qu’il n’avait pas envie d’approfondir. Tout comme il préférait penser que c’était à cause de la chaleur de la pièce que ses joues s’étaient réchauffées. Il se racla la gorge.

— Enfin quoi qu’il en soit, reprit-il, tu penses que Roxy est toujours dans le coin ?             
— La connaissant, ça m’étonnerait qu’elle reparte aussi facilement. Elle est certainement en train d’attendre le bon moment pour refaire une entrée.

Dave jeta un coup d’œil à la photo près du lit de Dirk. Ils devaient avoir quoi, treize, quatorze ans dessus ? La jeune fille au sourire innocent accrochée au bras de son frère n’avait pratiquement rien en commun avec la Roxy que Dave avait rencontrée deux jours plus tôt.

— Pas grave, dit Dave. Si jamais elle se pointe, je lui parlerai.    
— Merci, l’arrêta Dirk, mais tu n’es pas obligé.        
— Pourquoi ? Tu me fais pas confiance avec ta sœur ?     
— C’est plutôt l’inverse, répondit Dirk avec une mine contrariée. Roxy a beaucoup de problèmes, je ne veux juste pas que ça te retombe dessus.        
— Peut-être que c’est ce que je veux ?

Dirk allait répondre, mais Dave n’allait pas laisser passer ça. En fait, il commençait à en avoir franchement marre. Depuis le début il n’arrêtait pas de se prendre la tête, à se demander comment il devait agir avec Dirk, dans quelle mesure il devait s’immiscer dans sa vie. Il avait essayé de rester cool et détaché, mais les jours passaient et l’ambiance bizarre entre eux ne faisait que continuer de grandir et de polluer tout l’air autour.

Alors merde, il allait arrêtait d’y réfléchir et juste faire ce qu’il voulait. Si après ça Dirk ne voulait toujours pas s’ouvrir à lui, tant pis, au moins il aurait essayé, mais il n’allait pas rester les bras croisés à regarder son jumeau s’éloigner une fois de plus.

— Peut-être, continua-t-il, que j’ai envie d’être mêlé à tes problèmes. Peut-être que j’en ai marre d’être ce gars égoïste qui fout en l’air ses relations parce qu’il est trop pris par ses propres merdes pour se préoccuper des autres, et que pour une fois que je me sens vraiment concerné par quelqu’un d’autre que moi-même, j’ai pas envie qu’on me dise de rester sur la touche comme un putain de joueur blessé.

Il jetait, en parlant, des regards rapides à Dirk, mais il n’arrivait pas à le fixer dans les yeux pendant qu’il parlait.

— J’en sais rien, peut-être que c’est trop prétentieux de ma part, que je me mêle de ce qui me regarde pas et que t’as pas envie de partager ce genre de trucs trop personnels avec moi. C’est comme ce qu’on disait au sujet de Roxy, nous on n’a pas grandi ensemble alors on a probablement raté le train magique de la fraternité maintenant, et quoi qu’on fasse on restera juste deux mecs qui ont la même tronche et rien de plus. Peut-être que je suis le seul à vouloir quelque chose de différent, je sais pas. Mais c’est pas si grave au fond. Si c’est ce que tu veux, je t’en voudrais pas.

Il hésita. Il avait l’impression que sa pensée l’avait amené plus loin que ce qu’il avait voulu dire à la base.

— Enfin, peut-être que je t’en voudrais un peu, j’en sais rien. Mais je comprendrais. T’avais ta vie tranquille, ta famille, tout ça, et d’un coup tu te retrouves à sauna-ville chez deux types bizarres qui rangent des épées dans leur frigo. Qui voudrait de ça, pour de vrai ? Et regarde-moi, ça fait pas une minute que j’ai dit que je voulais penser plus aux autres, et je suis encore en train de tout ramener à moi, comme une foutue diva.       
— Dave.        
— Sérieusement, c’est en train de devenir tellement dramatique que je m’écœure un peu moi-même. À ce rythme je vais battre Karkat à son propre jeu de haine de soi, genre littéralement, c’est lui qui a inventé les règles et je vais battre son record d’ici vingt secondes, alors quand tu veux pour m’arrêter.       
— Dave !

Son jumeau avait fini par hausser la voix et Dave s’interrompit enfin.

— Ok, fit Dirk, premièrement, tu veux savoir combien de personnes voudraient vivre dans une maison où tu peux attraper un shuriken entre les rangées d’œufs dans la porte du frigo ? Absolument tout le monde, voilà combien.

Bon… Il n’avait pas vraiment tort. Dave se rassit sur son lit, attendant nerveusement qu’il continue.

— Ensuite, je ne trouve pas que tu sois une diva. Pas que je doute de tes capacités de vocaliste, mais en ce qui concerne le côté mélodramatique, j’ai vu bien pire.      
— Je suis vraiment terrible en chant en vérité, mais bref, continue je t’en prie.

Dirk lui adressa un début de sourire mais rapidement son expression s’assombrit. Il mit quelques secondes à réfléchir à sa phrase, assemblant probablement les mots à l’avance dans sa tête comme les rouages d’un mécanisme avant de continuer.

— Pour ce qui est du reste… Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je devrais dire. Je ne sais pas comment faire, toute cette histoire de frères. Du genre, à quel point est-ce qu’on devrait être proche, ou quel genre de choses on devrait se dire, et j’ai peur de franchir des lignes que je ne devrais pas ou de trop m’impliquer et qu’on finisse par se rendre compte qu’on n’est pas vraiment comme l’autre le voudrait.          
— Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire, poursuivit Dave. C’est genre, tout le monde s’attend à ce qu’on agisse d’une certaine façon l’un envers l’autre, mais le facteur a perdu le colis qui contenait notre manuel d’instruction de comment être frères jumeaux et maintenant on est juste censé deviner.         
— Exactement.

Ils échangèrent un regard, tous deux un peu gênés. Dans un sens, Dave était rassuré de se rendre compte que Dirk avait eu les mêmes inquiétudes que lui. Il se sentait un peu bête, également.

— Tu sais quoi ? dit-il. J’emmerde ce foutu manuel d’instruction. On devrait arrêter de se prendre la tête à se demander comment on devrait être, et juste faire comme on le voudrait. Cette situation c’est déjà le bordel dans tous les cas, alors pourquoi s’embêter à essayer de ramener les choses à la normale maintenant ?        
— Dit comme ça, ça semble assez futile, c’est vrai.             
— Pas vrai ? Alors à partir de maintenant, on devrait se dire ce qu’on a envie de se dire et juste agir normalement, et on se souciera du reste plus tard.

Dirk hocha la tête et esquissa un petit sourire. Dire ce qu’il avait sur le cœur avait décidément été une bonne idée, et putain qu’est-ce que ça faisait du bien. Son esprit avait l’air plus clair à présent. Premièrement, il fallait qu’il s’occupe de cette histoire avec Roxy, mais il fallait qu’il le fasse bien, sans s’énerver contre elle ou la blâmer pour le mal qu’elle faisait à Dirk, parce qu’il ne voulait pas non plus la faire sortir de sa vie. Elle avait quelques problèmes, c’était vrai, mais c’était sa sœur ; que Dave aime ça ou non elle restait un membre de sa famille et donc, par extension, de sa famille à lui aussi. La dernière chose qu’il voulait était être en froid avec elle et que Dirk se retrouve partagé entre eux deux. De plus, Dave ne la détestait pas vraiment. Elle avait agi d’une manière qu’il n’avait pas aimé, mais avant que les choses dégénèrent il avait quand même apprécié la rencontrer et lui parler. Il ne voulait pas cracher sur la possibilité qu’ils finissent par s’entendre.

En allant se coucher ce soir-là, il réfléchit longuement à un plan. Il n’était pas totalement sûr d’être capable d’arranger les choses à lui seul, mais bordel, ce n’était pas une gamine de seize ans en mini-jupe rose bonbon qui allait l’effrayer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roxy se comporte vraiment en petite peste dans cette fic, mais j'espère que vous ne la détesterez pas trop... Moi en tout cas, je l'aime beaucoup.

Dirk se réveilla très tôt le dimanche matin avec la réalisation qu’il avait fait _ce_ genre de rêve, et qu’il avait rêvé de Dave. _Encore._

Il resta assis sur son lit quelques minutes, passant une main sur son front collant de sueur. La chaleur la nuit dans l’appartement était à peine supportable, et il savait d’avance que le léger courant d’air matinal qui passait par la fenêtre de la chambre serait le seul moment de frais de la journée.

Il tourna sa tête en direction de Dave, qui dormait encore à poings fermés. Éclairé par la faible lumière du soleil à peine levé, il avait l’air paisible. Il s’était un peu décoiffé dans son sommeil également. Dirk n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui. C’était presque une torture, être si proche de lui et ne pas avoir le droit de le toucher.

Il finit par se lever et partit se doucher et s’habiller avant de revenir au salon, préparant une tasse de café et son ordinateur portable. Il aimait bien ce moment de la journée, quand personne n’était encore levé et que tout était silencieux et calme autour de lui. Ça l’aidait à réfléchir.

***

Le jour se leva, quelques heures passèrent et la chaleur implacable refit surface. Comment Dirk se retrouva, par ce temps chaud, au beau milieu d’un terrain vague à jouer au foot avec trois autres ados, le jeune homme n’en avait cependant pas la moindre idée. Et pourtant, c’était bien ce qui était en train d’arriver.

Tout cela avait apparemment un rapport avec un plan de Dave pour faire ressurgir Roxy. Comme ni lui ni personne ne savait où sa sœur était, la première chose à faire s’ils voulaient mettre les choses au point avec elle était de l’inciter à se montrer. Ça, Dirk pouvait le comprendre. Mais la partie « foot sous trente-six degrés » lui échappait encore.

Ils étaient là avec John, Vriska, et Terezi qui les regardait (façon de parler) jouer depuis un banc, sirotant bruyamment un grand verre de soda. Par moment elle faisait des commentaires sur leur façon de jouer, prenant un ton d’arbitre et criant des « fautes ! » ou « carton rouge, tu sors ! » sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais parce que c’était marrant, ils se pliaient à ses ordres et celui qui sortait devait alors ruser pour trouver comment la convaincre de le remettre en jeu, le débat prenant alors des allures de plaidoyer face à une juge implacable qui pouvait durer dix secondes ou trois-quatre minutes selon les arguments utilisés.

Comme ils n’étaient que quatre, ils se contentaient d’une petite zone délimitée par des sacs posés au sol pour faire les cages de but et jouaient deux contre deux, les équipes changeant selon le bon vouloir de leur arbitre. Vriska était à fond, fonçant sans aucune pitié sur celui qui avait le ballon et n’hésitant pas à se montrer un peu brutale pour gagner. John n’était pas mauvais sans pour autant être doué, mais il était bon perdant et son jeu décontracté mettait une bonne ambiance. Après quelques minutes, Dirk ne pensait même plus à la chaleur. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait aimer le sport.

— Bon sang, qu’est-ce que je peux détester le sport, gémit Dave en se laissant tomber sur le banc à côté de Terezi.

Il était en sueur et s’essuyait le front avec un pan de son t-shirt qu’il relevait. Ils avaient décidé de faire une pause après plus de trente minutes de jeu acharné. John était le plus exténué du lot, principalement parce qu’il avait passé son temps à courir partout pour essayer d’impressionner Vriska. Dave n’avait pas l’air si fatigué, mais de toute évidence l’effort physique n’était pas ce qu’il appréciait le plus. Il bougeait le moins possible, ne faisant aucun mouvement inutile mais faisant preuve d’une précision et de réflexes incroyables qui lui permettaient de compenser facilement son manque d’endurance et de rivaliser avec les autres sans problème. Comme si c’était naturel chez lui, quelque chose que Dirk n’arrivait à faire qu’en étant constamment concentré et sur ses gardes.

— T’es fatigué parce que tu manques d’entraînement, nargua Terezi en lui donnant un coup de coude amical dans les côtes.       
— Dit la fille qui se repose en buvant son soda qu’elle veut même pas partager. File-m’en un peu !             
— Pas question ! Va t’acheter le tien !

Elle serra son gobelet contre elle de toutes ses forces pour empêcher Dave de lui voler, pendant que Dirk et Vriska les regardaient avec le même sourire amusé. Cette dernière finit par envoyer John chercher à boire pour tout le monde, qui s’exécuta comme un petit toutou excité qu’on lui confie une mission pendant que Dave et Terezi s’étaient lancés dans un concours de dribles, qu’étonnamment Terezi remporta haut la main.

À un moment où les autres étaient un peu éloignés et que Dirk était seul avec son jumeau, il en profita pour lui demander si toute cette situation avait vraiment un rapport avec Roxy.

— T’inquiète, je gère, dit Dave avec un sourire.

Sortant son iPhone de sa poche, il le tendit à Dirk, qui le prit pour observer la page Instagram que Dave avait ouverte. Sans même que Dirk ne le voie prendre toutes ces photos, il avait posté plus d’une dizaine de clichés d’eux, en train de jouer ou de discuter tous ensemble. Sur toutes les photos, Dirk était identifié.

— Quand quelqu’un a envie d’attirer l’attention, le pire qu’on puisse lui faire c’est montrer à quel point on peut s’amuser sans lui.            
— Pas bête, admit Dirk.   
— Crois-moi, à cent pour cent elle sera à l’appart avant même qu’on soit rentrés.

Il posa brièvement une main sur l’épaule de Dirk en se relevant avant de partir rejoindre les autres, laissant son jumeau seul un moment. Son épaule était chaude à l’endroit que Dave avait touché. Ils n’étaient pas du genre tactiles dans leur famille pourtant, aussi le geste de Dave l’avait un peu étonné. Ce n’était pas non plus la première fois, mais Dirk ne savait absolument pas quoi en penser. Fallait-il seulement qu’il en pense quelque chose ? Il ressentait une peur permanente que ses propres désirs et attentes ne viennent fausser son jugement, lui donnant des espoirs qui ne se concrétiseraient jamais.

Malgré tout, il était soulagé d’avoir Dave à ses côtés pour gérer la situation avec Roxy. Depuis qu’elle était partie, il avait brûlé d’envie de tout raconter à Dave et de lui demander de l’aider, mais si son jumeau ne l’y avait pas un peu poussé il n’y serait sans doute jamais parvenu de lui-même. Voir Dave s’impliquer autant faisait naître une étrange sensation dans sa poitrine. Parfois, il avait envie d’ouvrir le corps de Dave comme s’il s’agissait d’un robot et d’en examiner chaque pièce dans les moindres détails, pour savoir quel genre d’émotions il ressentait. Si Dave savait qu’il avait ce genre de pensées, il ne pourrait sans doute plus le regarder en face.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il lui arrivait de ressentir la désagréable sensation d’être observé, et en levant les yeux il croisait alors le regard de Vriska fixé sur lui, comme un oiseau de proie. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir l’impression qu’elle parvenait à voir plus dans son visage qu’il ne voulait l’afficher. Il n’en comprit la raison qu’au moment où ils se mirent en route pour rentrer, et que Vriska le prit à part pour marcher seul à seul derrière les autres, assez loin pour que l’on n’entende pas ce qu’ils se disaient.

— Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne, dit-elle sans préambule. Tu vas certainement trouver ma question très rude, mais qu’est-ce qu’il y a entre toi et Dave ?

Dirk, au moment où elle finit sa phrase, dut faire un effort prodigieux pour ne pas s’arrêter de marcher et continuer de garder un air impassible. Pendant une seconde ou deux, il avait oublié de respirer.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il.          
— Je veux dire ce que ça veut dire. Je n’essaie pas de te juger, je me fiche franchement de vos affaires. Mais quand quelque chose m’interpelle, je déteste ne pas en avoir le cœur net.

Ils continuèrent de marcher quelques secondes. Dirk ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais son silence en disait large, et il savait que Vriska le remarquerait.

— Ne t’en fais pas, dit-elle, ce n’est pas si flagrant que ça. Terezi a une sorte d’instinct pour ce genre de choses, comme si elle pouvait sentir les émotions à l’odeur. Quand elle a perdu la vue, je me suis mise à observer plus attentivement les gens pour compenser ce qu’elle ne percevait pas. Je suis devenue plutôt douée à ça, à force. C’est comme ça que j’ai compris qu’il y avait un truc bizarre entre vous deux, mais j’arrive pas à savoir quoi exactement.   
— Je suis pas totalement sûr non plus, décida-t-il d’avouer.        
— Tu sais, parfois parler de ses sentiments avec quelqu’un ça aide à y voir plus clair.

Elle avait dit ça avec un grand sourire, et Dirk avait le sentiment qu’elle trouvait son problème véritablement distrayant. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait envie de lui parler ; elle n’était pas motivée par un quelconque jugement moral, mais vraiment par la même curiosité qu’une spectatrice face à un show télévisé.

Il choisit soigneusement ses mots de manière à se faire comprendre tout en restant le plus vague possible.

— Disons que… je me sens proche de lui, et j’ai le sentiment qu’on est censés être proches, mais parfois j’ai peur d’en faire trop et de le contrarier. Ou plutôt, que lui essaye de trop en faire pour moi et qu’il n’ose pas me dire que ça le pèse.           
— Comme quoi ?    
— Comme… essayer de m’intégrer à sa bande d’amis, ou de m’emmener partout avec lui pour que je ne sois pas isolé. Ou vouloir s’occuper de mes problèmes.      
— Hmm…

Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Loin devant eux, John, Dave et Terezi semblaient en plein débat entrecoupé d’éclats de rire bruyants.

— De ce que je sais, Dave n’est pas vraiment le genre à garder des choses pour lui, finit par répondre Vriska. En fait, c’est plutôt l’inverse. Ce type est incapable de cacher quelque chose ; même quand il ne le dit pas, ça se voit dans ses actes et ses gestes. Il est si facile à décrypter que c’en est même plus marrant.

Dirk arqua un sourcil, assez peu convaincu. Mais Vriska semblait confiante dans ses affirmations.

— Et aussi, je ne l’ai jamais vu se forcer à faire quelque chose qu’il n’aimait pas sans se plaindre. S’il avait bien un point commun avec Karkat, c’était ça. Donc quoi que ce soit que tu aies peur de lui imposer, crois-moi, si c’était le cas tu le saurais direct.

Elle eut un petit rire, mais voyant que Dirk gardait un air pensif, elle lui donna une tape dans le dos.

— De mon point de vue, c’est toi qui réfléchis trop. Dave c’est quelqu’un de simple, si tu t’arrêtais de penser pendant deux minutes, tu le verrais. Personne n’aime les gens qui se prennent trop la tête, tu sais, dit-elle sans aucun ménagement.

Cette fois, Dirk esquissa un sourire. Vriska avait raison sur ce point.

— Qu’est-ce que tu me conseilles, alors ? demanda-t-il à moitié sur le ton de la plaisanterie.     
— J’ai pas de conseil à te donner, je suis pas ta psy, nargua-t-elle. Cela dit, je suis sûre que Rose serait ravie de t’analyser, si ça t’intéresse.     
— Je m’en passerai, je pense, dit-il avec un autre sourire.           
— Et tu fais bien. Elle est beaucoup trop douée à ça, c’en est presque déprimant. Il y a des choses qu’on aime mieux ne pas savoir !

Dirk acquiesça silencieusement, et ils changèrent rapidement de sujet de conversation après cela.

***

Dirk et Dave rentrèrent chez eux vers quatorze heures, après avoir mangé avec leurs amis dans un fast-food en ville. Sur le chemin du retour, Dirk ne put contenir sa nervosité. Il sentait que le plan de Dave pour attirer Roxy avait de bonnes chances de fonctionner, mais il ignorait totalement ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il ne savait pas bien ce que Dave avait derrière la tête, mais il n’avait pas envie de les voir se disputer, lui et Roxy. Dave ne savait pas comment elle était ; s’il disait ou faisait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, elle pourrait bien le prendre pour ennemi et la situation ne ferait qu’empirer. Il voulait faire confiance à son jumeau, mais il ne savait que trop bien à quel point sa petite sœur pouvait se montrer imprévisible.

Alors que la distance qui les séparait de l’appartement se faisait courte et que les minutes s’écoulaient, Dirk sentait la boule dans son estomac s’alourdir. Une fois dans l’ascenseur, ses mains se mirent à trembloter malgré lui. Il resta silencieux, gardant un air impassible, mais ils avaient à peine monté un étage qu’il sentit la main de Dave se poser sur son épaule, tout doucement.

— Ça va aller, dit Dave sans le regarder. Fais-moi confiance.

Dirk déglutit. Son cœur s’était brièvement accéléré, mais l’instant d’après il se sentit plus apaisé. Il prit une lente et profonde inspiration et sentit ses épaules se détendre en expirant. La main de Dave ne bougea pas avant que les portes de l’ascenseur ne s’ouvrent à nouveau, après quoi il la remit dans sa poche sans un mot.

Ils trouvèrent Roxy dans le couloir, devant leur porte d’entrée. Elle n’avait pas sa valise avec elle, ce qui rassura un peu Dirk puisque cela signifiait qu’elle avait trouvé un endroit où passer la nuit.

— Ah, vous tombez bien, dit-elle l’air de rien en les voyant. Je m’apprêtais justement à frapper à la porte.             
— Vraiment ? dit Dave en croisant les bras. C’est bizarre, parce qu’on est en bas de l’immeuble depuis une demi-heure mais on t’a pas vue passer.

C’était un mensonge, ils venaient seulement d’arriver, mais le visage de Roxy devint tout rouge sous le coup de l’embarras, signe qu’elle devait probablement attendre dans le couloir depuis un moment.

— Ah oui ? dit-elle en tentant de garder un air calme, mais la colère audible dans son ton. Tu as dû mal regarder alors !

Dave se contenta de lui sourire, et la nervosité recommença à gagner Dirk. Si mettre Roxy en colère faisait partie de son plan, alors les choses ne s’annonçaient pas très bonnes.

— Bon, sinon, vous avez l’intention de m’ouvrir ou bien ?          
— Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse, répondit Dave avec sarcasme.

Il passa devant elle et déverrouilla la porte d’entrée, qu’il ouvrit en grand avant de s’en écarter pour laisser Roxy passer devant. Elle s’exécuta en lui jetant un regard noir, mais Dave ne se départit pas de sa mine amusée. Lorsqu’il passa à son tour, Dirk l’interrogea du regard, mais son jumeau se contenta de lui faire signe d’entrer.

Une fois à l’intérieur, Roxy resta debout au milieu du salon, les bras croisés et la mine agacée. Dave s’éclipsa un instant pour aller changer de t-shirt, laissant les deux autres dans un silence gênant.

— Tu as pu trouver un hôtel où rester ? finit par demander Dirk.         
— Pas grâce à vous deux, cracha Roxy. L’argent que m’a filé ton frère n’a même pas suffi à payer le taxi. Heureusement que j’ai pris la carte de maman en partant !           
— Tu n’aurais pas eu besoin d’argent si tu n’étais pas venue sans prévenir, répondit Dirk sur un ton calme et froid.         
— Ne sois pas comme ça. Tu n’es pas content de me voir, ne serait-ce qu’un peu ?

Dirk ne répondit rien, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement d’inquiétude malgré lui. Il détestait voir Roxy comme ça, insistante et calculatrice. Il repensa à la petite fille qui souriait innocemment devant son écran d’ordinateur tandis qu’il lui apprenait à coder, et il ne put se débarrasser du sentiment que c’était de sa faute si elle était devenue ainsi.

Dave revint assez vite heureusement, et il se posta entre eux deux, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et l’air décontracté. Ils attendirent qu’il prenne la parole, mais il semblait volontairement garder le silence. C’est Roxy qui finit par craquer.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un faux sourire. Est-ce que tu t’es résolu à laisser Dirk rentrer à la maison avec moi ?             
— Désolé de te l’apprendre, répondit Dave, mais rien n’a changé. Dirk reste ici, et pas parce qu’on le lui a demandé.

Roxy le fixa droit dans les yeux. Visiblement, elle commençait à en avoir marre de jouer la carte du passif-agressif et elle ne cherchait plus à cacher son agacement.

— Combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir te le répéter ? demanda-t-elle. Tu ne connais pas Dirk ; tu n’as aucune idée de ce qu’il pense vraiment.       
— Ouais, je sais, répondit Dave en levant les bras au ciel. Tu es la seule et unique au monde à le comprendre, et cætera.

Elle prit un air offusqué et se tourna vers Dirk.

— Tu vas le laisser se moquer de moi ?! s’énerva-t-elle.    
— Roxy…       
— Tu _sais_ que j’ai raison ! le coupa-t-elle. Vous êtes peut-être liés par le sang, mais il ne pourra jamais te comprendre ! Nous on s’est toujours tout dit, non ? Tu crois que tu pourras être aussi honnête avec lui ? Moi je sais comment tu es, et j’ai toujours tout accepté !

Elle avait les yeux brillants, comme sur le point de se mettre à pleurer, et Dirk avait l’impression de se prendre un couteau en plein cœur. Pas parce que les mots de Roxy le blessaient lui, mais parce qu’elle avait mal. Son instinct lui criait de la prendre dans ses bras, de la réconforter et lui dire un million de fois qu’il l’aimait, qu’il l’aimerait toujours et qu’elle n’était pas seule.

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire quand Dave s’approcha d’eux et se planta face à lui, ignorant le regard furieux de Roxy.

— Désolé, mais tu pourrais nous laisser un moment ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Dirk lui jeta un regard confus, mais Dave ne fléchit pas.

— Je veux juste lui parler.

Il hésita un instant, soutenant son regard avant d’ajouter, tout doucement :

— Tu me fais confiance ?

Dirk resta immobile quelques secondes, mais il finit par prendre une grande inspiration et il hocha la tête. Dave lui répondit d’un sourire timide. Il allait lui faire confiance. Il voulait croire en Dave.

Sans dire un mot, il se retourna et s’efforça de ne pas regarder Roxy en quittant la pièce. Il se dirigea vers leur chambre où il s’enferma, restant le dos appuyé contre la porte. Pendant quelques minutes il tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête, se concentrant uniquement sur sa respiration. Mais rapidement, la curiosité et l’inquiétude se firent plus pesantes et il rouvrit légèrement la porte, juste assez pour entendre la conversation.

Roxy et Dave avaient haussé le ton, mais ils ne criaient pas non plus. Il mit quelques secondes à s’ajuster au volume et au ton de la conversation avant de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient, après quoi il pouvait entendre distinctement chaque parole.

— Ce n’est pas à propos de moi ! entendit-il Roxy dire. Tout ce que je fais, c’est pour Dirk, et je me fiche de savoir ce que tu penses de moi !

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre, d’une voix bien plus sincère à présent :

— Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais très bien qu’il ne m’aime pas comme ça, mais ça m’est égal. Je suis prête à faire des sacrifices. Mais je ne laisserai plus personne lui faire du mal ! Je resterai toujours avec lui, et quoi qu’il fasse je resterai de son côté ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c’est !

Cette fois, c’est Dave qui prit la parole.

— Bien sûr, parce que tu le comprends si bien. Laisse-moi te dire un truc, Roxy. Juste un petit truc. Tout ce que tu me dis là, c’est rien que des conneries.

Dirk entendit Roxy qui s’apprêtait à répondre, mais Dave ne la laissa pas en placer une.

— Non, écoute ce que j’ai à dire ! Tu prétends le connaître par cœur, mais tu crois vraiment que c’est ce qu’il veut ? Tu crois qu’il a envie de passer toute sa vie à culpabiliser de te voir tout foutre en l’air pour lui faire plaisir ?

Roxy sembla hésiter quelques secondes.

— Même… même si c’est vrai, ça m’est égal. Et il finira par s’en rendre compte, quand il comprendra à quel point je l’aime !     
— Alors c’est ça ton plan ? Le garder dans une cage, loin de tout le reste, en espérant qu’il finisse par changer d’avis ?          
— Non ! Je…             
— Parce que c’est ce que t’es en train de faire ! Si t’es si persuadée de le comprendre et d’être la seule à savoir ce qui est bon pour lui, alors pourquoi tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu lui fais ? Il se tue à essayer de s’éloigner de toi parce qu’il veut que tu sois heureuse, mais t’es tellement enfoncée dans ta désillusion qu’il n’y a que toi qui puisses l’aimer que tu lui laisses aucune chance d’être heureux de son côté ! Est-ce que tu t’es déjà arrêtée cinq minutes pour te demander ce que lui, il ressentait ?

Dirk déglutit, s’appuyant un peu plus contre le mur à côté de l’entrebâillement de la porte. Il ferma les yeux, la gorge nouée et douloureuse.

— Je te l’ai déjà dit, renchérit Roxy. Tu crois que tu connais Dirk, mais tu n’as aucune idée de comment il est vraiment ! Tu sais pas ce qu’on a vécu ! Et il ne sera jamais totalement lui-même avec toi, parce qu’il cherchera toujours à cacher ses mauvais côtés !              
— Dans ce cas, comment tu peux être sûre qu’il ne fait pas pareil avec toi ?             
— Je le sais, c’est tout !     
— C’est pas un argument, et dans le fond je suis sûr que tu le sais.

Roxy ne trouva visiblement rien à répondre, et rapidement Dave poursuivit.

— T’as l’air tellement sûre que personne ne pourra l’accepter comme il est, mais tu sais quoi ? Même s’il ne dit pas toujours tout ce qu’il pense et qu’il change d’attitude en fonction des gens comme tu dis, j’en ai rien à foutre ! Et j’en ai rien à foutre non plus de ce qu’il a pu dire ou faire par le passé ! Ça fait partie de lui, et si t’arrives pas à comprendre ça, c’est que ton prétendu amour, il pue la merde ! Tout ce que tu fais, c’est l’écraser pour te faire te sentir importante !

À cet instant, Dirk sut qu’il ne pourrait pas en supporter plus. Doucement, il se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s’asseoir par terre, prenant son visage dans ses mains. Il écouta à peine le reste de leur conversation.

Les mots de Dave l’avaient touché en plein cœur. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’entendre quelqu’un parler de lui ainsi pouvait le mettre dans cet état ; il avait envie de pleurer, de fondre en larmes pour la première fois depuis il ne savait même plus combien d’années. Pourquoi est-ce que Dave faisait tout ça pour lui ? Pourquoi se souciait-il de lui comme ça ? Et comment pouvait-il, en quelques mots à peine, résumer tout le fond de sa pensée alors que lui-même avait été incapable de savoir ce qu’il ressentait ? C’était comme si Dave avait lu directement dans son cœur et avait traduit une petite partie de ce flot d’émotions confuses à sa place.

Merde, il l’aimait. Ce n’était pas une émotion confuse ou une pulsion d’adolescent. Il était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment amoureux de Dave et c’était fort et c’était pur et il avait l’impression de _crever_. Il avait envie de crier et de s’arracher les entrailles, de se frapper la tête contre un mur jusqu’à saigner et faire tout disparaître, mais il avait aussi envie de ressentir encore plus cette sensation, de s’y noyer, jusqu’à perdre souffle.

Il était horrible. Il n’avait pas pu aimer Roxy ; il commençait même à se demander s’il avait seulement vraiment aimé Jake, et à présent la seule personne qu’il voulait auprès de lui était celui qu’il n’était absolument pas censé aimer. Qu’est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il soit comme ça ?

Il se dégoûtait lui-même, mais même cela ne parvint pas à atténuer à quel point les mots de Dave l’avaient rendu heureux. C’était la première fois qu’il avait réellement l’impression d’avoir quelqu’un de son côté, quelqu’un avec qui il n’avait pas besoin de mentir ou de se forcer.

Après un long silence, il entendit de nouveau Roxy parler.

— Je rentre chez moi, dit-elle doucement. Mais tu as tort, et tu finiras par le comprendre. Dirk a besoin de moi. Il aura besoin de revenir vers moi à un moment ou un autre.           
— Si c’est le cas à ce moment-là, répondit Dave, alors je ferai pas d’histoires. Mais je sais que ça arrivera pas.

Dirk entendit quelques mots prononcés trop bas pour être entendus, puis le bruit d’une porte qui se ferme, suivi par un long silence. Lorsqu’il perçut les bruits de pas de Dave qui se rapprochaient, il se releva et attendit au centre de la pièce, faiblement éclairée par la lumière du jour filtrant par les trous des stores.

Dave poussa la porte mais resta à l’entrée de la chambre, et ils échangèrent un regard pendant quelques secondes, jusqu’à ce que Dirk finisse par baisser les yeux. Il n’arrivait pas à regarder Dave en face. Mais il parvint néanmoins à prononcer un mot, lâché presque dans un murmure.

— Merci.

Dave ne répondit rien, et ils restèrent immobiles sans se regarder ni parler pendant un long moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On va encore rester du point de vue de Dirk un petit moment...

** Lun. 5 novembre **

Salut.       
On est déjà en novembre, mais il fait toujours aussi chaud ici.   
La météo annonce de la pluie en fin de semaine, donc on échappera peut-être à la sécheresse, qui sait ?   
Si tu étais là, tu dirais probablement qu’il ne fait pas si chaud que ça.    
Enfin bref.  
Ça fait un peu plus d’une semaine que Roxy est rentrée chez elle, maintenant.      
On a eu une longue discussion par SMS le soir où elle est rentrée ; je lui ai dit que je voulais rester avec mes frères pour le moment, et je pense qu’elle a compris.      
Elle ne m’a plus envoyé de messages depuis. Je suppose que c’est bon signe ?  
J’espère qu’elle finira par comprendre.

Dirk verrouilla son téléphone en voyant Jane arriver à sa table. Ils s’étaient donné rendez-vous durant la pause déjeuner, après leurs cours respectifs.

Les deux amis échangèrent quelques mots avant d’ouvrir leurs livres de cours sur la table pour faire leurs devoirs. Dirk faisait partie de ces gens qui n’aimaient pas remettre les choses au lendemain quand ils pouvaient s’en occuper de suite, et Jane avait tellement de cours facultatifs qu’elle s’y perdait dans ses devoirs si elle les laissait s’accumuler.

Depuis le soir où il avait entendu Dave et Roxy s’expliquer, Dirk s’était remis à envoyer des messages à Jake de manière régulière. Ça l’apaisait, en quelques sortes, de se raccrocher à cette relation – même à sens unique. Tant qu’il pensait à Jake, il ne pensait pas à Dave, alors il passait ses moments libres à se remémorer l’époque où ils sortaient ensemble.

Il avait eu le temps de faire deux exercices de maths quand il entendit des voix familières qui lui firent lever la tête. Un peu plus loin, Dave et son groupe d’amis habituel venaient de sortir d’un bâtiment et discutaient tranquillement. Ils s’installèrent à une table, assez éloignée pour que Dirk n’entende pas de quoi ils parlaient mais assez proche pour qu’il les voit distinctement. À peine assis, Dave leva la tête et, remarquant son jumeau, il lui fit un signe discret de la tête en guise de salut.

Dirk se remit à ses devoirs sans grande motivation, mais à peine cinq minutes plus tard, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

Dave : tu fais quoi

Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de Dave qui le fixait de loin, iPhone en main.

Dirk : Maths.      
Dave : pourquoi    
Dirk : Tu sais, quand le professeur te demande de noter quelque chose dans ton emploi du temps à la fin du cours, avec des numéros de pages et des listes d’exercices ?     
Dirk : Ça te surprendra peut-être, mais en réalité, tu es censé faire les exercices qui se trouvent à ces pages.    
Dirk : Je crois qu’on appelle ça des devoirs.   
Dave : ça craint   
Dave : mon temps libre est beaucoup trop précieux pour être passé à recopier des trucs que je peux faire les yeux fermés à l’exam  
Dirk : C’est vrai que c’est mieux de le passer durant des heures de colle.   
Dave : qu’est-ce que tu veux  
Dave : je suis un génie incompris 

Dirk jeta un coup d’œil en direction de Dave. Même à cette distance, il pouvait voir sa mine amusée tandis qu’il fixait son écran de téléphone.

Dirk : Ça ne dérange pas tes amis que tu sois sur son téléphone en leur parlant ?  
Dave : john est en train de nous raconter toute l’histoire du film qu’il a vu hier pour la cinquième fois au moins  
Dave : on fait tous semblant de l’écouter en faisant autre chose

Dirk eut un petit sourire en lisant ça. Depuis l’histoire avec Roxy, il avait l’impression de s’être rapproché de son jumeau en quelques sortes, même s’il n’arrivait pas totalement à dire en quoi. Ils passaient plus de temps ensemble, Dave s’était mis à lui envoyer des messages pendant les cours et ils restaient rarement dans des pièces séparées à l’appartement. Mais même sans cela, il avait le sentiment que la distance qui les séparait s’était quelque peu effacée. Il ne savait juste pas si Dave en était conscient ou non.

Néanmoins, dans un recoin de son esprit tournaient les paroles de sa sœur et sa prédiction qu’il finirait par retourner là d’où il venait. Il n’en avait pas parlé à Dave, mais il y avait beaucoup plus de vérité dans ce que disait Roxy qu’il ne voulait se l’avouer.

Tout ce qu’il éprouvait à l’égard de Dave était en conflit perpétuel dans sa tête. À chaque fois que Dave venait s’asseoir près de lui, il sentait sa poitrine se réchauffer et son cœur s’accélérer. Il se sentait bien, à l’aise et presque enivré, jusqu’à ce que cette douce chaleur ne devienne suffocante, pesante, et qu’elle ne se transforme en douleur insupportable qui le déchirait de l’intérieur. Il avait l’impression de revivre les pénibles années durant lesquelles il n’osait pas avouer à Jake qu’il l’aimait, mais cette fois-ci lui semblait plus pénible encore. Peut-être parce qu’il avait déjà trop souffert d’amour à sens unique, ou peut-être qu’il avait simplement oublié à quel point c’était dur. Il sentait ses sentiments bouillir en lui, réclamant d’être clamés à voix haute.

Mais là, ce n’était pas comme avec Jake ; il y avait beaucoup plus en jeu que la simple peur d’être rejeté. Il tenait sérieusement à Dave, il voulait qu’il soit heureux, et cela lui semblait plus important que son bonheur à lui par moments. Il n’était pas simplement terrorisé par l’idée que Dave se mette à le regarder avec dégoût. Plus il avait l’impression que Dave s’attachait à lui, plus il avait peur de le décevoir et de le blesser.

Si c’était ce que ressentait Roxy vis-à-vis de lui, alors il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à ce qu’elle réagisse de la manière dont elle avait réagi, avait-il fini par se dire.

— Je n’ai pas l’impression que tes maths te passionnent.

L’interpellation de Jane tira Dirk de ses pensées. Avec les messages de Dave et ses moments d’introspection, il n’avait effectivement pas vraiment avancé dans ses devoirs.

— Tu veux dire que mon amour pour cette matière ne transparaît pas sur mon visage ? Étonnant.              
— Comme toujours, vous êtes véritablement insondable, Monsieur Strider.

Il adressa un petit sourire à son amie.

— Plus sérieusement, reprit Jane, s’il y a des choses qui te pèsent, n’hésite pas à m’en parler.   
— Rien de spécial, mentit Dirk. Je dois voir le secrétariat tout à l’heure, apparemment, par contre.             
— Oh, c’est probablement pour te parler de ton avenir. Ils convoquent tous les élèves à cette période de l’année pour voir si tout se passe bien, si tu veux changer d’options, et tout le bazar.             
— J’ignorais que les lycées publics faisaient ça.        
— Ils font ce qu’ils peuvent pour essayer de faire baisser le taux d’échec. Tu savais qu’on était le lycée avec le moins de diplômés de tout l’État ?      
— C’est… rassurant.          
— N’est-ce pas ? Enfin, avec tes résultats, je suppose que tu n’as pas à t’en faire pour ça. Tu sais ce que tu veux faire, après ?

Dirk prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. D’ordinaire il aurait répondu « médecin » ou « avocat », ou un autre métier réputé du genre, car c’était ce que ses parents voulaient pour lui et il n’avait jamais réellement songé à dévier de la voie qu’ils avaient tracée devant lui. Mais maintenant qu’il y pensait, il n’avait plus aucune raison de continuer d’essayer de leur faire plaisir, à présent.

Face à son silence qui commençait à devenir un peu long, Jane reprit la parole.

— Enfin, tu as encore le temps d’y réfléchir. Moi, je n’ai pas encore décidé non plus. J’aimerais essayer le plus de choses possibles tant que je peux avant de faire un choix !           
— D’où tous tes cours optionnels, dit Dirk avec un sourire.        
— Pour être parfaitement honnête, j’ai tellement peu de temps libre que je commence à regretter.

Elle attendit un peu avant de rajouter :

— Garde-le pour toi, mais j’ai toujours un peu rêvé de monter ma propre entreprise culinaire un jour.    
— Ton entreprise… ?         
— Quand j’étais petite, j’hésitais entre devenir pâtissière et devenir la patronne d’une grande compagnie avec pleins d’employés à mon service… du coup je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas essayer de combiner les deux ? Enfin, c’est vraiment juste un rêve pour le moment.

Les oreilles de Jane s’étaient mises à rougir un peu à la mention de son rêve d’enfance, ce que Dirk trouva assez attendrissant.

— Tes idées de gâteaux sont vraiment originales, lui dit-il. Si tu décides de te lancer là-dedans, je pense que tu aurais tes chances.           
— Bah, je verrai bien le moment venu ! Mais merci, c’est très attentionné de ta part de dire ça. Si tu n’as toujours pas d’idées après le lycée, je veux bien faire de toi mon premier employé !       
— Pas ton vice-président ? demanda Dirk en levant un sourcil.             
— N’exagérons rien !

Ils partagèrent un petit moment de rire, après quoi ils se remirent à leurs devoirs respectifs. Dirk continua de penser au futur un moment, mais il finit par décider qu’il avait déjà trop à penser dans le présent pour s’en soucier.

***

Les jours passaient, et Dirk tentait de plus en plus de créer une routine stricte afin de se maintenir occupé. Le matin il se concentrait sur ses cours, puis il mangeait avec Jane le midi. Vers quinze heures une fois les cours finis, il se rendait à la salle de gym où il passait environ une heure, puis il rentrait prendre une douche et il passait le reste de sa journée sur son ordinateur, à plancher sur son robot ou à travailler sur ses devoirs ou ses exposés pour le lycée, quand il en avait.

Vers dix-huit ou dix-neuf heures, Dave rentrait généralement après avoir passé quelques heures à traîner avec ses amis. Ils restaient chacun de leur côté jusqu’au soir, où ils mangeaient ensemble et passaient le reste de la soirée devant des films ou des jeux vidéo. Parfois, leur frère leur demandait de descendre à la supérette du coin pour ramener quelque chose qui manquait ou de descendre les poubelles, ce qu’ils faisaient à tour de rôle ou bien ensemble, quand ils s’ennuyaient.

Dirk s’était assez vite habitué à la vie qu’il menait. Leur frère aîné ramenait l’argent et faisait les courses une fois par semaine en voiture, et pour tout le reste, il se débrouillait avec Dave. Ils n’avaient pas vraiment établi de règle concernant les tâches ménagères, mais la plupart du temps, c’était à celui des deux sur qui ça tombait de s’en occuper. Celui qui ne parvenait pas à empiler une tasse de plus sur la pile de vaisselle dans l’évier sans risquer de tout casser devait s’y coller, ou bien si l’un d’entre eux n’avait plus de t-shirt propre à se mettre, il devait se charger de laver tout le linge, etc. Tant que les choses étaient faites et qu’ils maintenaient un niveau de propreté acceptable, leur frère ne leur disait rien et ils pouvaient rester tranquilles.

Ils allaient se coucher à l’heure qu’ils voulaient, puis le lendemain tout recommençait. Le week-end ou les jours où il n’y avait pas cours, Dave insistait toujours pour traîner Dirk avec lui quand il prévoyait des trucs avec son groupe d’amis, et s’ils n’avaient tous les deux rien à faire, ils restaient à l’appartement pour avancer sur le robot. Les pièces qu’ils avaient commandé pour le construire mettraient encore au moins un bon mois à arriver, et tout ce qu’ils pouvaient faire en attendant était continuer à parfaire le programme.

Ils avaient décidé d’utiliser un logiciel de synthèse vocale pour faire parler le robot, et ils essayaient de mettre en place une reconnaissance audio pour que le robot évalue le niveau de son adversaire en fonction de plusieurs critères, comme les rimes, le nombre de syllabes, etc. Dave aidait principalement sur ce genre de détail, et il était également chargé de constituer une base de données sur laquelle l’IA du robot se baserait pour rapper.

Mais Dirk avait beau s’y plonger, il finissait toujours, au bout d’une heure de travail, à laisser ses pensées s’égarer. Il pensait à Dave, à Roxy et à Jake, parfois à tous les trois en même temps, et s’il tentait de bloquer ces pensées alors d’autres ressurgissaient aussitôt, plus fortes encore, plus douloureuses, comme toutes les pensées au sujet de sa mère qu’il ne voulait absolument pas entendre. Quand les choses devenaient trop difficiles à supporter, il attrapait son portable et se mettait à taper un message à Jake, qu’il supprimait aussitôt après. Cela ne l’apaisait que l’espace de quelques minutes, mais c’était toujours mieux que rien. Il n’avait personne d’autre à qui se confier sans avoir peur d’être jugé ; en un sens, c’était presque une bonne chose de savoir que Jake ne lisait jamais ses messages.

Parfois il se demandait si les choses auraient été différentes si Jake et lui ne s’étaient jamais séparés. Peut-être aurait-il trouvé le courage d’aller rencontrer ses frères plus tôt, avec lui. Ils auraient fait la route ensemble et auraient passé quelques jours chez eux, pour faire connaissance, et Dave aurait juste été son adorable frère jumeau et rien de plus. Peut-être même qu’il lui aurait donné des conseils pour ses propres histoires de cœur et que Dave serait resté avec Karkat. Ou qu’il aurait trouvé une personne plus appropriée, quelqu’un de vraiment bien pour lui. Et en voyant Dirk et Jake heureux, Roxy aurait accepté les choses beaucoup plus tôt et ils ne se seraient pas brouillés, et Dirk aurait mieux aidé sa mère, et personne ne serait mort et tout le monde aurait été heureux, vraiment. S’il avait réussi à corriger ne serait-ce qu’une des nombreuses erreurs qu’il avait fait dans sa vie, s’il avait été ne serait-ce qu’un tout petit peu différent, alors tout ne serait probablement pas parti en couille par sa faute.  

Les soirs où il se mettait à penser ainsi, au point de ne pas parvenir à s’endormir, il était toujours pris d’une violente impulsion de se faire mal – ou bien de faire du mal à quelqu’un d’autre, il ne savait pas trop. Il serrait sa tête fort entre ses deux mains et tentait de faire le vide, jusqu’à ce que son crâne lui fasse mal et que la douleur l’empêche de réfléchir. Il se levait alors de son lit, silencieusement, et il s’asseyait par terre à côté du lit de Dave. Il fermait les yeux et se concentrait sur la respiration calme de son jumeau endormi, et au bout de quelques minutes il finissait par se sentir apaisé.

D’autres soirs, quand il savait avec certitude que leur frère aîné était absent et que Dave dormait profondément, il sortait sans faire de bruit de sa chambre et allait s’enfermer dans la salle de bain où il laissait alors libre cours à ses fantasmes et à toutes les pensées concernant Dave qu’il bloquait durant la journée. Cela pouvait aller des choses les plus innocentes – imaginer tenir Dave par la main, s’allonger à côté de lui ou l’embrasser tendrement – à des pensées beaucoup plus crues : Dave le plaquant contre un mur, enfonçant sa langue ou autre chose dans sa bouche, ou le prenant brutalement contre un bureau… La plupart du temps le Dave de son fantasme prenait l’initiative, et ça l’aidait un peu à faire passer son sentiment de culpabilité. Lorsqu’il retournait dans leur chambre et qu’il voyait Dave paisiblement endormi après ça, il avait toujours la nausée, mais il avait besoin de ces moments – aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

***

**Mer. 14 novembre**

Hé...  
Tu te souviens la nuit qu’on a passée à camper dans la montagne à deux heures de la ville, un mois après qu’on ait commencé à sortir ensemble ?     
Tu avais passé la soirée à installer des cordes avec des canettes et des boîtes de conserve, pour nous alarmer au cas où un ours viendrait pendant qu’on dort.       
T’avais transporté un sac à dos plein tout le trajet, juste pour ça, et pendant la nuit on a entendu un bruit et on est sortis vérifier...   
Mais il faisait noir et tu disais que c’était trop dangereux, alors au final on est juste restés comme des cons devant la tente, avec une lampe torche pointée devant nous.  
On a passé quasiment toute la nuit comme ça, assis l’un contre l’autre en partageant une couverture.  
En descendant le lendemain, on a appris qu’il n’y avait plus d’ours dans le coin depuis vingt ans.  
Tu t’en souviens, hein, Jake ?      
On était vraiment heureux à cette époque, pas vrai ?  
Je crois qu’on était heureux...     
Je n’arrive plus à m’en souvenir, maintenant.   
...  

***

Une vague de froid s’abattit du jour au lendemain sur la ville, comme si la météo s’était soudainement rendue compte que l’hiver approchait et qu’elle essayait de compenser pour l’automne qu’elle avait totalement zappé. À cause de cela, tous les élèves du lycée qui étaient sortis en t-shirt le matin comme d’habitude se retrouvaient à présent à trembloter dans les couloirs de l’établissement, s’agglutinant désespérément devant les radiateurs éteints dans l’espoir que le système de chauffage finisse par être activé.

Pour Dirk, ne plus arriver collant de sueur dans sa salle de classe était une véritable bénédiction et il ne proféra aucune complainte de la journée à l’égard du vent glacial sur ses bras découverts, même lorsque son nez se mit à goutter ou que ses doigts, ses joues et ses oreilles prirent une couleur rouge inquiétante. Dave, en revanche, perdit tout son stoïcisme dès l’enceinte du lycée quittée et il courut presque sur le chemin du retour, maudissant l’hiver et le froid à une bonne centaine de reprises.

Ils avaient décidé de rentrer plus tôt que d’habitude à cause du froid et avaient fait le trajet ensemble jusqu’à l’appartement. À peine rentrés, Dave disparut dans leur chambre et en revint avec deux sweat-shirts et un plaid en polaire autour des épaules.

— C’est inhumain, bordel ! s’exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Ils auraient dû fermer le bahut en voyant le temps qu’il faisait. Je suis quasiment sûr que j’ai attrapé la crève.   
— C’est une idée reçue, que le froid peut t’enrhumer, dit calmement Dirk en s’asseyant près de lui. Il faut que tu sois en contact avec le virus pour ça.             
— C’est ça, dis ça à ma gorge qui me fait mal depuis tout à l’heure. Je crois même que je commence à avoir de la fièvre. Tu vas devoir finir la semaine sans moi, mec, c’est déjà trop tard je suis foutu.

Dirk roula des yeux et Dave attrapa soudain sa main pour la poser sur son front, l’interrogeant du regard.

— Tu n’as pas de fièvre, déclara Dirk quelques secondes plus tard en retirant sa main.    
— Ou alors, t’en as toi aussi et du coup tu peux pas faire la différence.          
— Admets que tu n’as juste pas envie de passer ton contrôle de géo demain.          
— Hein ? Tu dis n’importe quoi, j’adore la géo. Je suis genre, totalement passionné pour cette matière. Et j’ai super bien révisé cette fois, j’ai appris le nom de presque tous les États, et tout.

Dirk resta plusieurs secondes immobile, à fixer Dave droit dans les lunettes. Finalement, Dave poussa un soupir.

— D’accord, même moi je me trouve pas crédible.            
— Je me sens quand même obligé de demander mais, tu sais qu’on est censés connaître le nom des États depuis le primaire ?            
— Écoute, en vrai, la moitié des gens du lycée sont incapables de dire dans quel État on vit. En comparaison, je m’en sors plutôt bien.           
— C’est vrai, dut reconnaître Dirk.

Dave avait attrapé la télécommande et zappait depuis un moment sans trouver de programme à son goût. Après avoir fait deux fois le tour des chaînes, il se leva.

— Attends, j’avais téléchargé un film hier, je vais le mettre.

Il revint avec une clé USB qu’il connecta avant de reprendre place sur le canapé. Il s’assit plus près de Dirk qu’il ne l’était tout à l’heure, au point que leurs épaules se touchaient légèrement. C’était l’une des choses que Dave faisait assez souvent dernièrement, et dont il ne se rendait probablement pas compte, selon Dirk. Comme quand il posait une main sur son dos en parlant, parfois, ou quand il l’attrapait par le poignet pour le traîner quelque part. Ou quand il prenait sa main sans prévenir pour la mettre sur son front et voir s’il n’avait pas de fièvre, tiens, par exemple. Le fait est que Dave était devenu incroyablement tactile ces derniers temps et cela laissait Dirk très partagé.

Dave sélectionna le fichier, dont le nom indiquait le titre d’un des derniers films populaires dont Dirk avait entendu parler lors de sa sortie au cinéma, un ou deux mois plus tôt. Lorsque le film se lança sur une caméra fixe dans une chambre banale et une qualité d’image bon marché, et qu’une femme en petite tenue accompagnée d’un plombier musclé apparurent à l’écran, Dave plaqua sa main contre son front.

— Putain, c’est encore un porno !        
— Ça existe encore, les gens qui distribuent des films pornos en les faisant passer pour autre chose, de nos jours ? s’étonna Dirk.    
— Il doit y avoir genre, un seul mec qui fait encore ça, mais je sais pas pourquoi c’est toujours moi qui tombe sur ces trucs. C’est probablement une malédiction ou quelque chose du genre, ça fait déjà trois fois ce mois-ci.

Ou peut-être que cela lui arrivait tout simplement parce qu’il ne réfléchissait pas avant de cliquer sur le lien d’un film qui n’était sorti au cinéma que le mois précédent, pensa Dirk, mais il s’abstint de le faire remarquer à voix haute.

— Fait chier, j’ai trop la flemme de me lever, soupira Dave. Autant regarder ça.

Dirk haussa un sourcil, mais en voyant Dave s’enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé en réajustant la couverture qui le recouvrait des épaules aux pieds, il comprit qu’il était sérieux. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque légèrement s’emballer tandis que dans le film, la jeune femme guidait le plombier – désormais torse-nu – jusqu’à son lit après de brèves explications scénaristiques auxquelles Dirk n’avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Il essaya de regagner son calme rapidement.

Ce n’était rien d’exceptionnel. Des frères regardant un film porno ensemble, ça arrivait tout le temps dans les séries ou les anime, maintenant qu’il y pensait. Il n’avait pas grandi avec ses frères donc pour lui c’était nouveau, mais objectivement parlant, c’était sans doute quelque chose d’assez banal. Et puis ce n’était pas comme si c’était un porno gay.

Il se rappela d’une fois où il avait montré un hentai très bizarre à Jake, quand ils avaient douze ou treize ans, pour rigoler. Il s’y passait des choses tellement étranges et dérangeantes qu’ils avaient passé tout le long à se moquer ou à faire des commentaires. Il fallait qu’il voie les choses comme ça.

Cela aidait un peu que l’actrice ait une poitrine tellement grosse que c’en était presque écœurant, de son point de vue. À côté de lui, Dave tapotait sur le dossier du canapé du bout des doigts ; il avait l’air de s’ennuyer.

— Tu pourrais le faire avec une fille, toi ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Dirk mit moins de deux secondes à réfléchir à sa réponse.

— Non, dit-il avec conviction.    
— Moi, je pense que oui. Je veux dire, faudrait qu’elle soit de dos et qu’elle pousse pas trop de cris aigus… et puis que j’aie bu assez de bières pour pas trop y réfléchir, aussi.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Dave rajouta :

— Ah, mais si elle a de trop gros seins je pourrais pas. Rien que d’imaginer les voir pendre, là… Tu sais que j’ai failli sortir avec Jade, y a deux ans ?

Dirk lui jeta un regard perplexe.

— Jade, répéta-t-il d’une voix incrédule.        
— Ouais, je sais. J’étais encore dans une phase où je refusais de voir la réalité en face, et j’essayais de me persuader que j’étais attiré par les filles. Avec Jade on s’entendait bien, alors on a décidé de tenter. Je l’ai amenée au restau, et tout !       
— J’imagine que t’étais hyper romantique.   
— Carrément ouais, j’avais mis un costard, avec une rose dans la poche et du gel dans les cheveux, la totale.

Dirk esquissa un sourire. À l’écran, les acteurs étaient finalement passés à l’acte et il sentit ses joues se réchauffer légèrement malgré lui.

— Enfin bref, c’était marrant mais au bout de quelques jours elle m’a largué. Elle m’a dit, « Dave, tu sais, au début je trouvais ça cool que tu sois le seul mec qui passe plus de temps à regarder mon visage que mes seins. »

Dirk ne put contenir un petit rire en entendant ça.

— Ouais, voilà. Du coup on est restés amis et j’ai fait mon coming-out, et tout est bien qui finit bien. Mais quand même, si c’est une fille qui euh, ressemble pas trop à une fille, je crois que je pourrais le faire au moins une fois. Les yeux bandés, je suis sûr que tu sens même pas la différence.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, et seuls retentissaient dans la pièce les cris exagérés de l’actrice du film porno. Un des réalisateurs dut se prendre le pied dans un fil de la caméra à un moment, car l’écran se mit à trembler légèrement pendant quelques secondes. C’était vraiment une production à petit budget.

Cela n’empêchait pas que Dirk sentait son cœur battre plus fort que d’habitude, et il avait l’impression de ressentir avec encore plus de vivacité la présence de Dave juste à côté de lui. Il était presque énervé contre lui, de ne pas se rendre compte de l’effet qu’il lui faisait. Ou alors il s’en rendait compte et le faisait exprès, auquel cas c’était juste carrément cruel.

— Même les yeux bandés, je pourrais pas, finit par dire Dirk.    
— Ah ouais ?            
— Je pense que je ferais quand même la différence.

Il hésita un peu avant de continuer, mais l’envie de voir la réaction de Dave fut plus forte que sa raison.

— Et de toute façon, je préfère être passif.

Il était resté le visage droit face à l’écran, mais du coin de l’œil il fixait Dave. Et il ne rata pas la teinte rosée que prit immédiatement le visage de son jumeau. Dirk sentit son cœur rater un battement. Est-ce que Dave était en train de l’imaginer ?

Même si c’était juste malgré lui, il avait envie qu’il l’imagine.

— V… Vraiment ? demanda Dave, qui tentait de garder un air impassible.    
— Oui.

Le film choisit ce moment pour montrer un gros plan sur les parties génitales des acteurs, et il entendit Dave déglutir un peu trop fort. Non seulement il y _pensait_ , mais ça ne le laissait pas indifférent. Dirk sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer, comme si une bouffée d’espoir venait de resurgir en lui. Il ne savait pas si c’était une bonne chose ou non d’espérer quoi que ce soit, mais il n’avait pas envie de ravaler ce sentiment et de l’enfouir à nouveau.

— Mais t’as jamais eu envie de… ?

Dave n’alla volontairement pas au bout de sa phrase, estimant probablement que le contexte suffirait.

— On a essayé une fois avec mon ex, répondit Dirk d’une voix calme, mais il n’était pas fan et je me suis rendu compte que je préférais le laisser faire de toute façon.

Toujours du coin de l’œil, il vit Dave ouvrir légèrement la bouche mais il ne rajouta rien. Il avait certainement envie de poser d’autres questions mais n’osait pas. Les joues rouges et les mains serrées nerveusement sur ses genoux, il était réellement adorable. Et sexy. Le voir comme ça rendait Dirk complètement dingue. Il avait envie de savoir comment il réagirait s’il se mettait à l’embrasser, là, maintenant. Il savait qu’il ne le ferait pas, mais rien que l’imaginer rendait tout son corps brûlant.

Dans le film, l’actrice s’était levée pour aller répondre à la porte et un homme habillé en pompier les rejoignit dans la chambre. Il fit une remarque laissant comprendre qu’il avait été alerté par un voisin, alarmé par des « cris » venant d’ici. À la surprise de Dirk, l’acteur dans le rôle du plombier se leva du lit et c’est lui qui vint retirer la veste du pompier avant de l’embrasser fougueusement.

— Heh, on dirait que ton film commence à devenir intéressant, finalement.

Il se tourna vers Dave en disant ça et lui adressa un petit sourire… Sourire qui s’élargit malgré lui en voyant le visage de son jumeau virer à l’écarlate.

L’espace de quelques secondes le regard de Dave se fixa dans le sien et Dirk pouvait lire la confusion dans son expression même derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

Dirk déglutit. Il sentait qu’il ferait mieux de détourner les yeux, mais il n’en avait pas envie. Alors il ne bougea pas.

Pendant quelques instants ils se fixèrent, mais Dirk n’eut pas le temps de décider s’il allait finalement détourner le regard ou faire quelque chose, car derrière eux ils entendirent la porte d’entrée claquer. Trois secondes plus tard, leur frère aîné était dans la pièce et, sans avoir l’air d’être surpris ou choqué par le genre de programme qu’ils étaient en train de regarder, il lança :

— L’ascenseur est en panne, alors j’ai besoin d’un de vous deux pour monter le reste des courses. Maintenant.

Sans rien ajouter il s’était dirigé vers la cuisine pour y déposer les deux sacs de courses qu’il avait dans les mains. Dirk n’avait pas quitté Dave des yeux un seul instant, et pendant quelques secondes encore il maintint son regard avant de finalement se tourner vers son autre frère.

— OK, j’arrive.

Ne laissant rien transparaître des battements incessants dans sa poitrine, il se leva et alla enfiler ses chaussures avant de suivre son frère aîné dans le couloir de l’immeuble. Et tandis qu’il descendait, deux par deux, les marches interminables de l’escalier, il pressentait que d’ici à ce qu’il arrive en bas, il se mettrait à réfléchir de manière un peu plus lucide et commencerait à douter de ce qui venait de se passer ou de ce qui _aurait pu_ se passer. Mais pour l’instant, tout ce qu’il ressentait était la sensation d’une véritable putain de victoire.


End file.
